Fútbol una historia de amor
by goldentruth97
Summary: El camino de Taichi en el fútbol desde que tiene que dejar a su amor en odaiba hasta que llega a brasil en 2014 se enfrentara a muchos impedimentos y todo por llegar a ser feliz. atención incesto
1. Mas importante que el futbol

**Futbol una historia de amor**

-La champions league está por terminar Barcelona 2 real Madrid 2 de seguir así nos tendremos que ir a tiempo extra solo queda tiempo para una última jugada si los blaugranas quieren ganar tendrán que decidirse a atacar, xavi la tiene pasa el balón a Iniesta se quita a Alonso da el pase a Taichi este se burla a ramos sigue driblando con el balón sombrerito a pepe queda contra el portero tira y gol gooooooooool del barcaaaa, a unos pocos segundos del final Taichi le da la victoria al equipo blaugrana y con esto la champions league 2014

-este jugador tan talentoso de origen japonés le da la victoria al equipo blaugrana y miren haciendo su clásica celebración formando ese corazón con sus manos y dedicándoselo a su amada en las gradas

-celébralo, grítalo, llóralo ya que ahora te tienes que preocupar por el mundial

- estoy seguro de que este hombre será muy importante para Japón y los podría llevar a la grandeza

Cap 1 Más importante que el futbol

(Diario de Taichi Yagami)

(Quizás se pregunten como llegue aquí a levantar el trofeo más importante en Europa, pues después de que nuestros problemas con el digimundo terminaron yo me dedique de lleno al futbol, mi vida paso de manera normal gane varios trofeos a nivel estatal y a nivel país ya en el 2006 yo con 18 años sabía que muchos clubes me estaban visualizando para llevarme a Europa que sería el comienzo de todo, nunca conseguí enamorarme ya que solo había una persona en mi mente y yo sabía que estaba del todo incorrecto por eso trataba de obtener una beca para ir a jugar futbol lejos y tal vez así olvidarla pero como hacerlo si estaba conmigo en cada momento, creo que ya deben de saber de quién hablo pero si no lo saben se los diré les hablo de mi dulce hermana Kari)

Mr. Yagami: hijo listo para tu partido

Tai: claro que si papa

Mr. Yagami: tienes que aplicarte a fondo hijo ya que…..

Tai: lo se los visores me podrían estar observando y tal vez esta sería mi oportunidad….pero no sé si yo soy lo bastante bueno para ir a Europa

Kari: no digas tonterías hermano tu eres el mejor jugador del mundo mejor que Ronaldinho, Beckham o zidane

Tai: no sé si a ese nivel pero gracias Kari es bueno saber que cuento con tu apoyo

Kari: además me gustaría mucho que me dedicaras otro gol

Tai: todos los goles que convierto siempre te los dedico a ti

Kari: lo sé y me gusta mucho que lo hagas pero ahora hermano sal a la cancha y demuestra porque algún día serás el mejor jugador del mundo

(Ella tan hermosa 15 años en unos meses 16 es mi razón de jugar su sonrisa me da el ánimo para sobreponerme cuando pierdo y me da fuerzas para volver a intentarlo y nunca rendirme, por eso todos los goles que convertía iban dedicados a ella con esa seña que me había pedido hace más de 7 años después de un partido en la primaria)

**/flashback/**

-que tienes Kari te noto muy pensativa acaso no disfrutaste del partido

-claro que si lo disfrute pero…

-¿pero qué?

-es que me enoja que no me dedicaras ningún gol

-ya te lo había dicho antes todos los goles que anoto van dirigidos hacia ti

-¿pero cómo sé que es cierto?

-pues…no sé, qué quieres que haga para demostrártelo

-bueno me gustaría que cada vez que metas gol hagas una seña que he estado pensando

-una…..seña

-si me gustaría que con tus manos formaras un corazón con eso siempre estaría segura de que es a mí a quien le dedicas tus goles

- no importa lo que tenga que hacer si a ti te gusta lo hare encantado….pero debo preguntar porque un corazón

-porque de esa forma sabré que tienes mi corazón en tus manos y siempre lo tendrás

-está bien lo hare con la condición de que veas todos mis partidos

-sabes que nunca me perdería ninguno

**/ Fin Flashback /**

(y 7 años después esas palabras de ella aun valen en mi cabeza ya que me imagino que cada vez que hago esa seña el corazón de Kari es mío y solo mío pero sé que eso es algo imposible o tal vez no, digo ella nunca ha tenido novio y no solo porque yo he alejado a cualquiera que lo intente y han sido muchos tal vez…solo tal vez ella sienta algo por mí, que digo lo mejor será concentrarme y empezare a jugar ya que Davis y ken me están esperando en la cancha)

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

(Han pasado 7 años desde que me hizo aquella promesa de que cada gol me lo dedicaría a mí y solo a mí y la sigue cumpliendo ya que cada gol que hace me hace la seña del corazón y por un momento siento que él también me quiere como yo a él y me hace pensar en la otra razón de que le pidiera aquella seña, era que con cada gol me gustaría que él me regalara su corazón para que yo hiciera lo que quisiera con él, lo que sería amarlo y quererlo pero eso es solo un sueño imposible, en poco tiempo comienza el juego y mi hermano como siempre y como buen capitán comenzó a presionar a sus compañeros supongo que por eso tanta gente lo buscaba para irse al extranjero esto era algo que me ponía triste ya que no lo podría ver a diario pero tal vez era lo mejor para nosotros ya que si siguiera aquí no podría resistir y terminaría diciéndole a mi hermano lo que siento lo que lo espantaría y se separaría de mi)

-juega tan bien verdad hija

-aaa….si papa él es el mejor

-ya veo porque es tan querido en la secundaria

-por ser tan bueno y amable

(no solo él era querido si no era tan respetado y temido por eso ningún chico se me acercaba pero no me importaba mucho ya que yo no quería a otro que no fuese mi hermano, rápidamente mi hermano se burló a tres defensores y metió el primer gol y como cada vez que metía gol junto sus manos y formo el corazón viéndome a mí lo que me provoca una extraña sensación de felicidad ya que por ese momento me imaginaba que solo estábamos los 2 entones él se acercaba a mí me ve directo a los ojos acaricia mi cabello deposita sus labios en los míos y comienza a acariciarme desde mis mejillas y baja poco a poco por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis…)

-Kari hija

-si….pasa algo mama

-tu dime de momento cerraste los ojos y comenzaste a respirar muy profundo

-a…eso…no fue…nada

-no me puedes mentir Kari de seguro pensabas en un chico

-se podría decir mama se podría decir

(qué bueno que mi mama me saco de ese sueño ya que la última vez que tuve un sueño con mi hermano paso una hora y ni cuenta me di lo malo es que era en clases y esto me costó un castigo pero lo valió por lo que vi en ese sueño de lo que no hablare mucho, el partido paso de forma normal y una nueva victoria para el equipo de mi hermano con 3 goles suyos al terminar el partido tenía que esperar a que mi hermano se vistiese pero paso más de media hora y no venía)

-ya se tardó tu hermano Kari porque no lo vas a buscar

-está bien

(Camine hacia los vestidores pero una voz familiar me hiso reaccionar y doble hacia atrás de las gradas donde lo que vi hiso que quisiera dar un grito…mi hermano se estaba besando con una tipa en ese momento mi corazón se destruyó no daba crédito a lo que vi, Salí corriendo mientras lloraba…porque él lo hizo, él me dijo que siempre me amaría pero ahora estaba besándose con esa cualquiera…..seria acaso mi culpa ya que me enamore de alguien que sabía que nunca me amaría y creo que lo que paso fue lo mejor pero dolía mucho, seque mis lágrimas y regrese a donde estaba mi familia entre ellos mi hermano que supongo no me vio en las gradas y como siempre me dio una sonrisa que me lastimo mucho)

-hija donde estabas te tardaste

-ha si yo…..fui a buscar a mi hermano por toda la cancha y no lo encontré por eso volví y lo vi aquí

-si yo me distraje por eso se me hiso tarde

-está bien ahora que estamos todos lo mejor será volver a casa

(El camino a casa fue muy doloroso mi hermano muy alegre platicaba con mis papas y yo solo estaba llorando en mi interior al ver como mi amor había elegido a otra, la semana paso de una manera muy lenta para mí el solo pensar en que mi hermano tenia novia no me dejaba tranquila y me afecto más de lo que pensé ya que comía muy poco casi no dormía porque cada vez que lo intentaba esa espantosa imagen aparecía en mi cabeza llego el día del último partido de mi hermano y mis padres no estarían en la ciudad ese día por lo que fui sola a ver su partido ya que yo si cumplo mis promesas a diferencia de él)

-oye Tai

-dime Kari

-aun recuerdas esa promesa que me hiciste hace 7 años

-¿la de los goles?

-si

-claro que la recuerdo pero ¿porque preguntas?

-no….nada….solo quería saber

-está bien voy a calentar deséame suerte

-claro que si

(Como me gustaría creerle pero yo sabía que ahora sus goles a igual que su corazón tenían nueva dueña a la que le tenía una envidia ya que ella no nació con esa imposibilidad de amar a Tai, al final del partido mi hermano metió su gol e hiso la seña que me hiso llorar pero no de alegría si no de tristeza no pude aguantar más y Salí corriendo a llorar no me importaba a donde solo quería estar sola)

(Diario de Taichi Yagami)

(Mi Kari ha actuado tan raro esta semana no sé porque lo hace y me preocupa mucho me pregunto si tal vez me abra visto con esa tipa espero que no, pero si eso hubiese sido el causante significaría que ella me ama como yo a ella eso espero, pero volviendo a lo de esa tipa)

**/ Flashback /**

-ya me voy Tai

-si Davis nos vemos el lunes

…..

-oye disculpa podemos hablar

-si claro

-pero en un lugar más privado

-aaaaaaaaa claro

-mira…yo…solo quiero…..

-¿qué te pasa porque lo hiciste?

-es que yo te amo

-mira agradezco mucho que te interesaras en mi pero yo no te puedo corresponder

-¿porque no?

-porque en mi corazón solo existe una chica y bueno yo la amo

-está bien te comprendo espero que ella te corresponda

-yo también

**/ Fin Flashback /**

(Ahora que lo pienso ella ha estado actuando así desde ese partido además se me hizo raro lo que me pregunto hace un momento sobre la promesa esa promesa yo nunca la he olvidado pero por el momento me debo de concentrar en el partido ya que es la final, pero después tendré que hablar con ella)

-Tai en que piensas

-nada en especial Davis

-te conozco sé que algo pasa por tu mente

-si hay algo pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar

-está bien empecemos a jugar

(así empezó el partido, el equipo contrario era muy fuerte además yo no estaba muy concentrado ya que cada cuando pensaba en si sería cierto que mi amor estaba así por mi culpa pero lo más importante acaso también me amaría como yo a ella, estuve a punto de fallar el tiro pero por suerte entro siendo el único del partido en ese instante sonó el pitazo final y mis compañeros gritaron de alegría porque éramos campeones, pero al hacer mi celebración logre ver como mi amor se levantaba y se iba corriendo yo no lo pensé 2 veces y la corrí a buscar pero por tanta gente no la logre encontrar, en ese momento sentí como si me arrancasen la vida la llame, le mande mensajes y nunca me contesto me sentía tan mal hasta que encontré a ese niño rubio que desde que se le declaro a mi amor hace 2 años nunca me volví a llevar bien con él ya que sabía que el la seguía amando pero tal vez el supiera donde estaba)

-hola TK

-hola Tai tenía un tiempo que no me hablabas

-si oye dime has visto a mi hermana

-si claro corrió hacia allá tras las gradas

-gracias

-pero dime que le paso ya que esta semana ha estado muy rara

-no lo sé pero lo planeo averiguar ahora

-está bien no te quito el tiempo vete

-muy bien nos vemos y me saludas a Catherine

(Corrí hacia donde TK me señalo y la encontré era exactamente el mismo lugar donde esa tipa me había besado entonces creo que estaba claro que ella me había visto, pero tenía que estar seguro)

-Hikari que haces aquí me tenías preocupado

-lo siento yo solo

-que no ves que si algo te pasara yo me muero

-yo…..hermano…es que

-porque me haces esto si tú eres lo que yo más quiero en la vida

-claro que no

-¿de que hablas?

-si yo fuese lo que más quisieras en la vida no te estuvieras besando con cuanta cualquiera se te aparezca

(Esas palabras me lo dejaban claro ella estaba celosa entonces me arriesgaría y demostraría lo que sentía y si mis sentidos no me fallaban ella me correspondería)

-no te das cuenta ella me beso a mi yo no podría pensar en nadie más ya que tú eres la única en mi corazón

-¿de qué hablas?

-no te das cuenta yo te amo siempre lo he hecho y siempre será así y me duele que no podamos estar juntos

-es enserio lo que dijiste

-si te amo te amo te amo como nunca he amado a nadie ni a nada

-yo también te amo con todo mi corazón y me destruyo verte con esa tipa pero ahora que me has dicho lo que sientes no me queda nada más que….

(No sé si fui yo o fue ella pero terminamos ahí nuestros labios juntos esto era el mejor sentimiento que podía tener sabía que estaba mal pero aun así lo disfrutaba fue mejor que cualquier gol o cualquier campeonato era no se ni como describirlo tras separarnos nos miramos a los ojos y nos fundimos en un abrazo ya que en ese momento solo estábamos los 2)

-dilo una vez más Kari

-te amo más que nada en este mundo

-yo también te amo

-y que hacemos ahora

-volvamos a casa

-pero tu trofeo

-tu eres más importante que cualquier trofeo

-te amo

-te amo

(Regresamos a casa y dormimos juntos ahora estábamos enamorados y ambos lo sabíamos pero este no fue todo lo que implico mi camino a Europa era solo el principio)


	2. Una dolorosa carta

Cap 2 una dolorosa carta

(Esa semana esa mágica semana que pase con Kari en esa semana por fin me gradué de la secundaria y el torneo termino con nosotros como campeones pero ahora había algo que me preocupaba mucho y solo pensaba en eso era mi relación con mi hermana digo que harían mis padres y mis amigos al descubrirlo no lo sé lo único se es que quería era estar con Kari todo mi tiempo lo que me llevaba a mi segundo problema, que debería de hacer si me llegaba una carta de un club de Europa ofreciéndome una beca digo ya no necesitaba huir de mi casa ya que ahora tenía el amor de Kari entonces debería rechazarla ya que ahora no necesitaba irme si creo que eso hare)

-oye amor despierta

-he…pasa algo porque me despiertas tan temprano

-cual temprano si son más de las 11

-si pero recuerda que ayer nos dormimos de madrugada

-si pero quien quería quedarse en la fiesta de graduación hasta la madrugada

-creo que tienes razón….pero son vacaciones

-si pero nuestros padres salieron y yo quería….no se…..ir a

-mejor mañana por ahora solo quiero dormir

-enserio aunque haga esto

(En ese momento pone sus manos sobre mis mejillas y deposita sus suaves y cálidos labios sobre los míos formando un beso que me despierta y me da energía para correr un maratón)

-entonces que decides prefieres quedarte a dormir solito o prefieres venir conmigo y recibir más como esos

-no sé cómo lo logras Kari pero está bien vamos a desayunar

-muy bien me iré a bañar

(Paso una hora y ambos estuvimos listos para salir, fuimos a comer a el centro comercial donde pasamos un hermoso rato como pareja compartiendo la comida dándole de comer al otro como dije muy romántico pero siempre con ese impedimento de besarnos en público por miedo a que nuestros padres se pudiesen enterar de alguna forma, poco después fuimos a sentarnos en una de las bancas y Kari se le quedo viendo a una pareja unos años mayor que nosotros muy juntos besándose y abrazándose, en ese momento logre ver como una solitaria lagrima bajaba por su hermosa carita a mí no me gustaba verla así por lo que tuve que interrumpir lo que pasaba por su cabecita)

-Kari amor que te sucede

-yo es solo que….me dan celos

-¿celos de qué?

-de aquella pareja digo míralos ellos se pueden besar y abrazar en público todo lo que quieran sin miedo de nada en cambio nosotros no podemos ni darnos un cortito beso aquí frente a todos

-lo se Kari y créeme que me gustaría hacerlo pero…..

-lo se…..nuestra relación está prohibida y está mal

-no claro que no está mal nuestro amor, es solo que esta sociedad se ha inventado tantas reglas para que todo esté bien y le temen a lo desconocido por eso le temen a nuestro amor y lo tachan de algo aberrante pero te lo digo y espero que te quede muy claro para toda tu vida lo que tú y yo sentimos nunca va a estar mal

-tienes razón un sentimiento como el nuestro nunca va a estar mal

-además te puedo asegurar que yo te amo a ti más de lo que ese tipo de allá jamás podrá amar a su novia

-¿y cómo sabes eso?

-porque yo estoy dispuesto a pelear por tu amor contra todos

-¿y quiénes son todos?

-tu sabes este mundo, nuestros amigos y nuestros padres

-entonces estarías dispuesto a decirle a nuestros padres que me amas

-cuando tú me lo pidas yo lo hare sin dudarlo

-entonces si yo te lo pidiera hoy mismo se los dirías

-si quieres en cuanto regresen les digo

-no, no será necesario creo que quiero disfrutar el momento y tal vez pronto se los digamos

-en cuanto tú digas amor

-gracias….ahora qué tal si volvemos a casa

-muy bien vámonos

(Tome su mano y nos dirigimos a la salida pero en ese momento unas personas se nos aparecieron traían una cámara y nos comenzaron a hablar)

?: Lamentamos interrumpirlos pero nos gustaría tomarles una foto

Tai: -¿y eso como para qué?

?: Verán trabajamos para una revista y vamos a sacar una competencia sobre la mejor pareja de odaiba donde los votantes podrán elegir a su pareja favorita y la pareja ganadora saldrá en la próxima edición de la revista

Tai: ya veo gracias pero no nos interesa

Kari: esperen un minuto, Tai por favor

Tai: pero Kari si hacemos esto…tú sabes lo que podría pasar

Kari: lo sé pero que no dijiste que estabas dispuesto a decirle al mundo cuanto me amabas

Tai: yo sí pero….está bien si tanto lo quieres hagámoslo

?: ¿Entonces que decidieron?

Kari: lo haremos encantados

?: Muy bien colóquense por allá y les tomaremos la foto

(Coloque mis brazo alrededor de sus hombros, ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y la gente de la revista tomo la foto, ya no había vuelta atrás era un volado si ganábamos el mundo se enteraría de lo nuestro y si no ganábamos pues todo seguiría como hasta ahora creo que fue el miedo pero esta era la primera vez que deseaba perder, tras dar las gracias nos dispusimos a volver a casa)

-oye hermano

-si Kari

-crees que ganemos

-claro que si como te dije no hay ninguna pareja mejor que nosotros

-entonces nuestros padres

-si ellos lo sabrán pero tenemos un mes para preparar lo que les vamos a decir

-muy bien vamos a casa que ya debes de querer ver tu partido

-yo…creo que si

(regresamos a casa y yo rápido me dirigí a ver el partido de cuartos de final entre Alemania y argentina que había grabado con anterioridad mientras mi amor recogió el correo que había llegado y tras unos minutos se acercó a mí se le notaba un tanto triste pero lo ignore y me dijo que saldría a ver a yolei yo me ofrecí a acompañarla pero ella me dijo que no dándome una sonrisa que no reflejaba lo de siempre, ella se fue y yo me dispuse a ver el partido pero cuando me fui a buscar algo de comer encontré un sobre abierto y una carta dirigida hacia mi provenía del equipo wolverhampton wanders de Inglaterra decía lo siguiente)

_Querido Taichi Yagami:_

_Por el siguiente medio nos complace informarle que usted ha sido seleccionado para recibir una beca completa para jugar en el club wolverhampton wanders situado en la ciudad de wolverhampton Inglaterra, si usted decide aceptar lo esperaremos el día 11de julio del año en curso en las instalaciones del club donde discutiremos todo lo referente a su hospedaje escuela etc siendo todo por el momento me despido y esperamos verlo pronto_

_PD: si quiere venir llame al número que viene en la carta y le agendaremos su vuelo_

(por fin había llegado esa carta que tanto temía recuerdo lo mucho que soñé durante tanto tiempo con que llegara pero ahora no la quería yo ya era feliz tenia a mi Kari y era lo único que necesitaba, supongo que su rara actitud se debió a que leyó la carta y pensó que me separaría de ella creo que tengo que llamarla)

-Kari

-dime hermano

-ya vienes para acá

-estoy con yolei volveré como en una hora

-está bien pero apúrate tenemos cosas de las que hablar

(Bueno creo que solo me queda esperar a que regrese y explicarle que rechazare la oferta por ella por el momento creo que terminare de ver el partido)

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

(La verdad yo sí creo que vamos a ganar ese premio de la mejor pareja y bueno con eso le tendremos que decir a nuestros padres acerca del tema, al llegar a casa mi hermano se va a ver el partido que había grabado y yo recojo el correo lo de siempre factura, factura, factura pero este es diferente viene de Inglaterra hay no que no sea…querido señor Yagami…blablá bla…..escogido para una beca…blablablá….en la ciudad de wolverhampton Inglaterra….no porque, porque justo ahora que ambos sabíamos de los sentimientos del otro no era justo…creo que necesito estar sola)

-hermano

-¿pasa algo Kari?

-si voy a ver a yolei que me hablo

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no tu quédate a ver tu partido

-está bien pero vuelve antes del anochecer

-sí, no te preocupes

(Le dije todo mientras fingía una sonrisa, Salí y no tenía un rumbo fijo camine hasta llegar a un parque cercano donde me senté a meditar lo que había leído seria cierto así es como terminaría mi historia con mi hermano el preferiría el futbol sobre mí no dejaba de pensar hasta que note a ese niño rubio)

-Kari estas bien

-TK….hola yo si estoy bien solo estoy pensando

-Kari no me puedes mentir sé que algo te pasa….tu eres alguien que cuando algo le pasa no puede mentir dime acaso es un problema de amor

-no es…es…Tai

-tu hermano ¿acaso te hiso algo?

-claro que no él nunca me haría nada malo

-entonces ¿qué pasa con Tai?

-bueno es que….le llego una carta donde le decían que le daban una beca para ir a jugar al extranjero y pues yo …no quiero que se valla (en ese momento no pude contenerme más y comencé a llorar) yo lo extrañaría mucho no puedo estar sin el

-ya veo….siempre lo supe

-¿de qué hablas?

-recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace 2 años cuando te me declare en aquella fiesta

-creo que si

**/ Flashback /**

-TK que te pasa has actuado raro toda la semana

-Kari iré directo al grano tú me gustas mucho desde hace años y quería preguntarte si quisieras ser mi novia

-TK yo siento cosas por ti pero ninguna es amor te quiero eres mi mejor amigo pero ya hay alguien ocupando ese lugar en mi corazón

-dime Kari ¿quién es él?

-no te lo puedo decir pero él es quien ilumina mi día y me da el valor de ser mejor cada día

-ya veo

-pero espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos

-si claro

**/ Fin Flashback /**

-pero no veo que tiene eso que ver

-cuando me dijiste eso me propuse averiguar quién era el otro tipo primero sospeche de Davis ya que siempre preferiste ir a los partidos de soccer que a los de basquetbol pero lo descarte cuando le ayudaste a Davis a salir con tu amiga, luego pensé en ken pero bueno cuando comenzó a salir con yolei lo tuve que descartar entonces me puse a pensar quien es el que ilumina los días de Kari y le da el valor…..acaso seria Tai…no, no puede ser…..pensé que eran idioteces pero con lo que me has dicho ahora lo puedo comprobar ¿Kari tu estas enamorada de Tai?

-valla veo que si eres la segunda persona que más me conoce si yo amo a mi hermano con todo mi corazón y el sentimiento es mutuo, dicho esto comprendo si te parece asquerosa mi relación con mi hermano

-claro que no me parece asquerosa su relación tal vez algo rara pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que ustedes se aman

-enserio

-si ahora volviendo a tu problema estoy seguro de que Tai no te va a dejar si él te ama como estoy seguro que lo hace te preferirá a ti antes que el futbol

-yo

(en ese momento recibí una llamada de mi hermano, probablemente ya noto la carta ya que me dijo que quería hablar conmigo)

-era él quiere hablar conmigo

-ves te lo dije

-creo que iré a verlo

-espera Kari

-sí que necesitas

-dime ¿estas segura que lo mejor es que él se quede?

-¿de que hablas?

-piensa en esto si Tai se queda ¿cuánto van a tardar sus padres en descubrir lo suyo? y cuando lo hagan ¿no crees que los quieran alejar? ¿Que no sería lo mismo? Con la única diferencia de que con la primera opción él puede ser feliz y tal vez con el tiempo te puedas ir con el sin importarte los demás pero si se queda ambos van a sufrir mucho, te digo todo esto porque lo que yo menos quiero es que sufran

-yo no sé qué decir

-solo te digo que lo pienses y cualquier camino que tomes yo te apoyare

-gracias TK

(Mi platica con el me arreglo un problema pero me trajo otro ya que tenía razón si Tai se quedaba atravesaríamos muchos problemas y tal vez nos separarían pero si se iba al extranjero en unos años me podría ir con el pero no creo poder aguantar tanto tiempo sin el…ya tome una decisión tal vez sea algo egoísta pero lo hice, es hora de hablar con mi hermano, al llegar me recibe con un abraso y un beso)

-Kari volviste

-si Tai es hora de hablar

(Diario de Taichi Yagami)

(No paso ni media hora desde que llame a mi hermana hasta que oí como se abrió la puerta de la casa en ese momento corrí a abrasarla y besarla en ella se notaba una cara como de decisión, preocupación y alegría)

-Kari volviste

-si Tai es hora de hablar

-creo que si tú ya leíste la carta no

-sí y lamento haber abierto una carta para ti es que me intrigo mucho de donde venia

-no hay problema yo no tengo secretos para ti pero no era necesario que te fueras

-no, si era necesario ya que necesitaba pensar

-no hay nada que pensar yo te amo y rechazare esa oferta para estar contigo ya que eres lo más importante en mi vida

-no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso pero…..quiero que aceptes esa oferta

(No entendí lo que acababa de decir acaso ella no me amaba o porque quería que me fuera)

-Kari tu no me amas o porque quieres que me valla

-todo lo contrario yo te amo tanto pero es lo mejor para nosotros

-¿cómo va a ser eso lo mejor?

-mira si te quedas ambos sufriremos mucho y lo más seguro es que nuestros padres te envíen lejos para que hagas algo que ni te gusta pero si te vas harás lo que más te gusta y algún día cuando seas un gran futbolista podremos estar juntos

(Lo que ella dice tiene mucho sentido no puedo creer que ella haya pensado en eso y yo no)

-Kari tienes razón si es lo mejor para nuestro futuro pero te juro que para cuando cumplas 18 yo ya seré un futbolista con un gran sueldo y te llevare a donde yo este para que podamos estar juntos

-¿me lo prometes?

-te lo juro

-está bien ahora bésame que tenemos que disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda

(Paso el resto del día y mis padres volvieron y les conté acerca de la carta mi padre me abraso lleno de orgullo y mi madre lloro de tristeza a la semana siguiente fuimos a wolverhampton y acordamos todo, tenía que regresar hay el día 30 de julio para empezar las practicas con las reservas yo disfrute mucho las últimas semanas con mi Kari pero esos últimos dos días fueron lo que me dio fuerza para irme a seguir mi destino rumbo a lo que sería la segunda aventura más grande de mi vida)


	3. No es un adiós es un hasta pronto amor

Cap 3 no es un adiós es un hasta pronto mi amor

(Ya todo estaba listo yo partiría el día domingo por la tarde para estar en la ciudad de wolverhampton y las instalaciones del club el día lunes temprano, ya tenía mi boleto mi equipaje estaba listo ya solo me quedaba el viernes y el sábado, el día viernes mis padres organizaron una fiesta de despedida donde estarían mis amigos y familiares, pero yo solo quería meditar y procesar lo que estaba por hacer digo me iría a un nuevo país con un nuevo idioma y diferentes costumbres pero lo peor es que dejaría de ver a mi amor todo el día, todos los días)

-amor te estamos esperando

-si ya voy

-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto raro

-no lo sé, todo me ha pasado muy rápido digo en unos días estaré en la universidad, estaré en otro país estaré jugando y…..no sé si lo logre

-lo siento hermano

(Antes de que le preguntara la razón me dio tremenda bofetada que casi me tira y me dejo su pequeña manita dibujada en mi cara)

-oye eso porque fue

-mira te lo voy a dejar claro si te deje ir hasta Inglaterra no es para que te pongas a dudar, si te deje ir es para que podamos ser felices y hagas realidad tu sueño

-gracias amor pero mi sueño no es jugar futbol mi sueño eres tu

-te amo

-yo también te amo por eso te prometo no dudar mas

-así se habla ahora vamos a la fiesta

(Ella tenía razón ya no podía dudar, si quería que algún día fuésemos felices juntos me tendría que aplicar a fondo y hacerme de un nombre, tras la patica regresamos a la fiesta donde rápido me puse a platicar y ya pasadas una horas me senté en una banca mientras mis amigos se empezaban a despedir de mi uno por uno)

Kari: bueno es hora de que se comiencen a despedir de mi hermano quien empieza

Davis: yo lo hare….Tai te quiero dar las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi desde animarme cuando perdíamos hasta confiarme la capitanía cuando faltabas y ahora que te vas me das ánimos para pensar que algún día yo también puedo ir a jugar lejos y tal vez cumplir mi sueño de que algún día juguemos juntos con la camiseta de Japón

Tai: nada me gustaría más amigo que jugar contigo y estoy seguro de que dejo al equipo de la secundaria de odaiba en buenas manos, solo nunca te rindas

Davis: no lo hare y nos vemos en la cancha

Kari: gracias Davis ahora quien quiere hablar

Matt: yo quiero….Tai te conozco desde hace años y tal vez hemos tenido muchas peleas pero al final sé que tú siempre estarías para apoyarme y ahora me toca a mí apoyarte ya que te vas a un lugar lejano pero estoy seguro de que triunfaras y bueno que más puedo decir te quiero idiota

Tai: matt eres un idiota pero eres mi mejor amigo y te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí y bueno te prometo ser el mejor en lo que hago

Matt: así será y espero verte en el Real Madrid

Tai: no claro que no ya sabes que yo soy del barca

Kari: ya nenas luego pelean por sus maquillajes ahora quien sigue

Sora: yo sigo…Tai amigo que puedo decir más que gracias, gracias por todo lo que has hecho gracias por mostrarme que lo que sentía por ti no era más que una amistad y que estaba enamorada de otro, gracias por siempre estar hay para apoyarme y suerte en este viaje que vas a emprender y ya sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites te voy a apoyar

Tai: sora eres mi mejor amiga y nada lo va a cambiar además sé que ese idiota te va a ser feliz y si no llámame y lo pongo en su lugar

Kari: gracias…sora ahora quien sigue

(Me da risa lo molesta que se pone mi Kari cada vez que hablo con sora pero supongo que es igual a lo que yo siento cuando la veo con takeru, hablando de él)

TK: Tai ahora que te vas te quiero desear toda la felicidad que puedas tener pero sé que eso no va a ser posible hasta dentro de unos años o no Kari….pero bueno espero que llegues a lo que te propones y puedas ser feliz con quien decidas

(Esas palabras acaso ese idiota lo sabe, no…o si creo que tengo que hablar con mi hermanita pero no puedo ahora aún faltan muchos más…pasaron no sé cuantos minutos y tanto amigos como familiares pasaron y se despidieron de mí siempre deseándome suerte al terminar la fiesta me acerco a mi Kari ya que tengo que hablarle de un tema muy serio)

-Hikari

-pasa algo hermanito

-esta vez no te va a funcionar la carita Hikari

-ahhh, está bien ¿qué pasa?

-¿se lo dijiste?

-no claro que no

-entonces como lo supo

-bien veras….

(Me conto lo que sucedió el día de la carta y como takeru lo averiguo pero creo que era hora de que yo se lo contara a alguien)

-ya veo….está bien sé que tu no tuviste la culpa pero uno de tus amigos lo sabe así que uno de los míos lo sabrá

-pero

-nada de peros es lo justo, además así cuando se lo contemos a los demás tendremos quien nos apoye

-está bien hazlo…..además creo que sé a quién se lo vas a contar

(Ella lo sabía y quien no, se lo iba a contar a mi mejor amigo llego el día sábado y yo me fui a casa de matt para hablar con él mientras mi Kari se iba a platicar con ese niñito rubio)

-matt te puedo contar algo en privado

-si claro

-mira todo comenzó unas semanas atrás…

(Así le conté todo desde como he amado a mi hermanita desde que era pequeño , como esa tipa me beso , nuestro beso aquella noche en la fina y como comencé una relación con ella, todo el tiempo viendo su reacción)

-y bueno desde ese día ella y yo somos…..novios

-aa….me quieres decir que tu hermana y tu…..

-si

-digo siempre han tenido un lazo muy especial pero….tanto para….dime acaso ella es la que siempre me decías que iluminaba tu día y todo eso

-si era ella

-¿y qué quieres que haga ahora?

-nada solo quería que lo superaras ya que ere mi mejor amigo

-mira Tai sé que lo de ustedes es amor pero es raro…..pero aun así los voy a apoyar

-no esperaba nada menos de ti

(Bueno mi amigo lo sabía y esto lograría que cuando yo me fuera Kari no tendría que sufrir en silencio ya que tendría dos grandes amigos que la apoyarían)

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

(Como se atreve ese idiota a jugar así con mi secreto con algo tan serio así que mientras mi hermano va con matt yo tengo que reclamarle a ese niñito)

-Kari que haces aquí pensé que ibas a pasar todo el día con Tai

-es qué el salió a ver a tu hermano y…que estoy diciendo no tengo que darte explicaciones ¿porque dijiste eso ayer?

-es qué estaba jugando

-con mi secreto

-Kari no somos idiotas

-¿de qué hablas?

-inconscientemente todos sabemos que hay algo raro en su relación

-todos

-si Davis, yolei, mi hermano, sora

-lo saben

-bueno no pero es una sospecha

-entonces crees que si mi hermano y yo lo dijéramos…..

-si estoy seguro de que nadie pensaría mal de ustedes

-gracias TK

-de nada pero vete este día es para que tu hermano y tu disfruten

-creo que si

(Acaso tendría razón todos lo sospecharían tal vez cuando mi hermano se valla me pondré a averiguar y quien sabe cuándo el vuelva tal vez ya todos estén listos para saber sobre lo nuestro pero por el momento solo quiero estar con él, llegue a mi casa y mis padres estaban muy agitados)

-pasa algo mama

-si hija tu padre y yo vamos a ir a comprarle un regalo a tu hermano pero resulta que no lo tienen aquí por lo que debemos ir a su central en Tokio

-pero mi hermano se va mañana

-si por eso esperamos regresar mañana en la mañana

-está bien

-les dejamos dinero para que coman cuando venga tu hermano le cuentas todo

-si mama nos vemos mañana

(Espero que este regalo sea tan importante como para no estar con su hijo en el último día que este en la ciudad, pero bueno con eso yo podre estar a solas con él, cómo no viene tal vez duerma un rato…..ahhhh hermano…..te amo demasiado…no quiero que te vayas….lo sé pero pronto seremos felices…..lo sé y por el momento déjame disfrutar lo que estamos haciendo)

-Kari

-pasa algo

-no sé, estabas hablando entre sueños

-ha no nada estaba soñando tonterías

-bueno oye y mis papas

-a dijeron algo de un regalo y que volvían mañana por la mañana

-ya veo por eso el dinero sobre la mesa

-si

-¿y quieres salir conmigo?

-sabes que solo contigo

(No resistí más y le di un beso digo después de mi sueño era lo más sano que podía hacer no sé cómo pude soñar eso que mi hermano me tomaba y bueno creo que los detalles sobraran, tomo mi mano y fuimos al lugar que más nos gustaba ese lugar que frecuentábamos desde que éramos niños y que me traían tantos recuerdos hermosos)

-Kari amor te pasa algo

-no nada es que estaba recordando

-lo se tantos buenos momentos que pasamos aquí

-pero bueno mejor ordenemos

(Después de comer fuimos al parque donde volví a recordar tantos momentos que pasamos juntos y por fin de vuelta a casa donde pase toda mi vida con el donde me consoló, me cuido y me beso, creo que con tantas cosas que pasaron en los días recientes no me puse a pensar en lo que estaba por pasar, mi amor se iría y yo me quedaría sola con tantos recuerdos no lo podía creer como no me di cuenta antes, perfecto ahora estoy llorando y él se dio cuenta)

-amor tranquila todo va a estar bien

-no mañana te vas y yo te voy a extrañar

-lo se créeme que cuando lo pienso me dan ganas de desistir de ir a Inglaterra pero cuando me imagino el hermoso futuro que nos depara, verte despertar junto a mi cada mañana y verte antes de dormir me da el valor de ir y luchar porque este sueño se haga realidad

-hermano…..prométeme que me vas a recordar

-no pasara ni un minuto sin que deje de pensar en tu sonrisa, en tus ojos, en tus abrazos y en tus hermosos labios

-claro que no lo olvidaras ni tampoco olvidaras esta noche

(En ese momento lo bese y mis manos fueron directo a su parte intima que ha sido el centro de mis más eróticos sueños durante varios años bueno creo que sabía bien lo que quería, quería que nunca me olvidara que esta noche fuese mágica ya que esta noche sellaríamos un pacto de amor, esta noche nuestros cuerpos serian uno y bueno por cómo se mueven sus manos creo que él también lo desea)

(Diario de Taichi Yagami)

(Ver esos lugares recordar tantos momentos mágicos, tantas risas y juegos, toda mi vida la pase con ella y sin ella mi vida no hubiese tenido sentido, la extrañaría claro que si no quisiera dejarla pero pensar que en unos años podre estar con ella en todo momento y nunca separarme de ella eso me da el valor de no rendirme…al llegar a casa puedo notar como mi Kari comienza a derramar lágrimas no me gusta eso, sus lágrimas las derrama por la misma razón por las que yo lo deseo hacer…..me pregunta si la voy a recordar claro que lo hare y me dice algo que me desconcierta y lo hace aún más que al besarme pone sus manos en mi miembro que solo ella ha logrado despertar, después de unos segundos proceso lo que está pasando y mis manos bajaron por su espalda y bueno creo que ambos lo queríamos pero…tal vez no era lo apropiado por lo que tengo que preguntar)

-espera un momento

-¿que sucede?

-estas segura de esto

-nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida

-pero no crees que es muy pronto digo solo hemos salido por menos de un mes

-¿dime desde cuando me amas?

-¿que tiene que….?

-respóndeme

-pues te amo desde que tengo conciencia ¿pero no entiendo?

-Lo que pasa es que nuestra relación no es de un mes nuestra relación es de casi 16 años…pero si no quieres

(No tome ni un segundo más y la bese con intensidad ella tenía razón yo la he amado desde hace mucho y lo que estábamos por hacer era simplemente sellar un pacto de que algún día seriamos felices por siempre)

-veo que te decidiste

-si tienes razón nos hemos amado desde hace mucho y esta es la forma perfecta de sellar ese pacto de amor eterno

-muy bien ahora dame una razón para esperar paciente tu regreso y no enloquecer por no tenerte en mis brazos

-creme te voy a dar una razón…una gran razón

-pervertido

(le di un beso y una cosa llevo a la otra y nuestros cuerpos se dejaron llevar por la lujuria de tantos años deseando el cuerpo del otro y por fin esa noche ambos lo hicimos fue una noche perfecta ella se quedó dormida en mi pecho y yo logre dormir con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro ya que mi amor y yo éramos uno además de ser el primero del otro y el único para siempre…no se a que como pero logre despertar cerca de las 8:00 am sabía que ya no había tiempo ya que si nuestros padres llegaban y nos veían algo malo podía pasar ya que Kari se quedaría sola con ellos y yo no quería que nada le pasara, así que con delicadeza la desperté….de verdad iba a extrañar verla despertar)

-Kari despierta

-hermano pasa algo

-buenos días mi princesa lamento despertarte pero nuestros padres no tardan en llegar y

-lo se…no sabes cómo me gustaría quedarme así estar en tu pecho y escuchar tus latidos tan relajantes…..pero hoy tienes….que

-lo sé, hoy es el día donde la segunda aventura más grande de mi vida comienza

-¿la segunda?

-si Kari tu eres la primera en todo en mi vida y digo en todo

-claro que si así como soy tu primera tú también eres el primero y el único por siempre

-te amo

-yo también te amo

(Tras esa conversación nos levantamos, vestimos y le hice el desayuno a mi Kari como hacía desde hace mucho)

-voy a extrañar esto sabes

-¿Qué cosa?

-pues pasar la mañana contigo, que me hagas de desayunar y que planeáramos lo que haríamos en la tarde

-no te preocupes ya que cuando estemos juntos no va a pasar un día sin que te haga el desayuno

-lo se

-antes de que lleguen mis papas te quiero dar un regalo

-¿que es?

-toma es un collar con el signo del emblema de la luz para que siempre luches por cumplir tus sueños y toma mi viejo silbato para que me recuerdes

-creo que pensamos igual

-¿de qué hablas?

-yo también te compre un collar igual pero solo que con el emblema del valor para que mientras yo no este nunca pierdas el valor de hacerle frente a tus problemas además mi viejo visor para que siempre recuerdes que te estaré vigilando para que nada te pase

-gracias

(Estábamos a punto de besarnos pero sonó la perilla de la puerta principal y mis padres aparecieron)

Mr. Yagami: Tai, Kari volvimos

Tai: se puede saber a dónde fueron

Ms. Yagami: fuimos por esto

Kari: ese es el regalo tan importante por el que casi dejan a su hijo solo

Ms. Yagami: claro que si….pero ábrelo hijo

Tai: es un cuadro

Ms. Yagami: este es un cuadro de todos nosotros ese día después de que volvieron del digimundo, lo mandamos hacer desde hace mucho pero el repartidor se accidento por eso tuvimos que ir hasta Tokio por el

Mr. Yagami: lo mandamos hacer para que nunca olvides que aquí y en cualquier lado tienes una familia que te apoya y que está orgullosa de lo que estas por hacer….

Tai: gracias papa, mama no se preocupen ya verán que no los voy a decepcionar

(un abrazo grupal fue la forma de perfecta de decir hasta pronto…..pasaron una horas y fuimos al aeropuerto donde mi destino me esperaba…..al llegar estaban mis amigos esperando ya no me despedí ya que lo había hecho con todos menos con alguien mi ser más especial así que nos separamos del grupo y hablamos)

-Kari ven

-¿Qué pasa?

-pronto me voy a ir…..y ya me despedí de todos menos del ser más importante en mi vida

-no lo hagas por favor no quiero….

-no importa lloraremos los dos…Kari gracias toda mi vida ha sido tan buena gracias a ti, tú has sido la razón por la cual he tenido el valor de tomar todos esos riesgos cuidar de koromon, ir al digimundo y ahora irme a Inglaterra donde viviré muchas aventuras pero recuerda esto no importa por cuantas cosas pase, no importa cuántos retos tenga, mientras sepas que cuento con tu apoyo seré capaz de vencerlo todo solo para hacer que te sientas orgullosa y ver esa sonrisa tuya que me llena de valor

-hermano…no sabes cómo te voy a extrañar ya que sin ti me sentiré incompleta, sin ti será difícil mi vida pero lo superare ya que cuando llegue el momento estaremos juntos y mi vida será maravillosa…..así que por el momento adiós mi amor

-no es un adiós es un hasta pronto mi amor

(Hay en medio de lágrimas nos dimos un beso poco nos importaba si alguien nos veía solo queríamos despedirnos adecuadamente, pasaron unos minutos y regresamos con los demás hasta que sonó esa voz que me indicaba que mi nueva aventura estaría por iniciar)

?: Pasajeros con destino a wolverhampton Inglaterra favor de abordar el avión

-muy bien es hora de irme, adiós a todos….hermanita hasta pronto

-nos veremos pronto hermano

(No pude evitar derramar una lágrima antes de subir al avión que me llevaría a mi destino y a mi nueva aventura que por mi amor me llevaría a cumplir mi máximo sueño)


	4. La cueva del lobo

Cap 4 la cueva del lobo

(Diario de Taichi Yagami)

(Fue un vuelo agotador 12 horas digo cruzar toda Asia y toda Europa no es fácil pero al fin llegue no puedo creer que saliera de tarde de Japón y llegara de noche pero bueno, al salir del avión veo a un sujeto con un cartel con mi nombre (lo bueno que aprendí muy bien el ingles) y lo sigo hasta un carro que me lleva a un edificio grande con varios cuartos)

-muy bien joven este es su cuarto

-muchas gracias

-mañana lo esperan en las instalaciones del equipo a las 10:00 am para las pruebas médicas y luego el entrenamiento

-si gracias

-por cierto, suerte

(Al llegar vi lo que sería mi primer cuarto sin mi familia era un gran paso era un lugar un poco pequeño en esquina tenía una cama justo alado una mesita, un sillón y una puerta que daba a un baño y un pequeño armario, tal vez no era la forma que pensaba que sería pero bueno no estaba mal, por el momento solo quería descansar, pero no pude evitar llorar pensando en que no estaba mi querida en la habitación continua pero logre dormir hasta que mi despertador sonó y me prepare para ir al centro de entrenamiento como extrañaba despertar y ver a mi amor parada en mi puerta y oler los ricos desayunos que hacia mi mama, pero bueno tome mis cosas y me dirigí al centro de entrenamiento Sir. Jack Hayward , al llegar me recibió el administrador y me llevo a la sala médica y después de todos los exámenes fui a conocer al entrenador de fuerzas básicas donde estaban otros jóvenes esperando)

-usted debe de ser el joven Yagami

-si, señor

-muy bien intégrese a la fila y permítanme presentarme: mi nombre es Erik Dornhelm soy el entrenador de fuerzas básicas durante el tiempo que estén aquí responderán a mí y si tienen suerte y lo hacen correctamente hasta podrían subir al primer equipo este año tal vez el wolverhampton no sea un equipo en primera división pero si todos jugamos unidos quien dice y el próximo año no estamos jugando contra los grandes de Inglaterra, muy bien dicho esto correrán durante 15 minutos y luego jugaremos un partido de prueba…..entendido

-si señor

-pues que esperan corran

(El calentamiento fue vigoroso y al terminar nos dividimos en equipos de 11 he hicimos un partido de practica de 20 minutos pero me sentí mal y no lograba hacer nada así que durante el primer tiempo no hice la gran cosa y al parecer el entrenador se dio cuenta)

-qué te pasa Yagami

-yo…nada

-tienes que concentrarte y dar el cien

-está bien

-ahora vuelve a la cancha

(Él tenía razón no podía desconcentrarme no solo por mi sino por mi familia amigos y mi Kari que creían en mí, así que al segundo tiempo salí con toda la decisión del mundo y converti 3 goles para finalizar el partido)

-Bien hecho a todos ahora vallan a ducharse

-si entrenador

(Tras terminar de ducharme un tipo como de mi edad se me acerca y se veía que era amigable)

-así que tú eres el chico nuevo

-si me llamo Taichi Yagami pero puedes decirme Tai

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Theodor Jasón Harper pero me puedes decir TJ

-¿quieres ir a tomar algo?

-claro vamos

(Salimos del centro de entrenamiento y fuimos a una cafetería cercana, me daba gusto haber hecho un amigo en esta nueva ciudad)

-¿y dime TJ cuanto tiempo llevas en las reservas?

-pues una temporada

-¿y has jugado en el primer equipo?

-no pero he estado en la banca unas 3 veces

-¿ya veo y de qué posición juegas?

-medio campo, pero vasta de que me preguntes dime sobre ti

-bueno tengo 18 años soy de Japón y soy centro delantero

-eso es todo

-sí, no soy alguien de muchas aventuras

-estas seguro porque me pareces muy familiar

-bueno haces 7 años salve al mundo pero eso no es importante

-sí, de ahí te conozco, recuerdo que ese día estaba jugando con mi hermano cuando apareció ese extraño mundo en el cielo y ¿qué fue de él?

-nada hay sigue de vez en cuando voy pero se ha vuelto algo aburrido desde que hay paz

-bueno al menos aun puedes visitarlo

-sí pero por el momento solo quiero concentrarme en el futbol y subir al primer equipo lo más rápido posible

-¿y eso porque?

-se lo prometí a alguien

-ya veo de seguro a tu novia

-si se podría decir

-pues si te aplicas sé que lo lograras y tal vez algún día llegues a mi nivel

-eso espero

-bueno lo mejor será irnos

-creo que si

-déjame pagar

-no, no importa yo pago lo mío

-enserio ya cambiaste tu dinero a la moneda local

-aaaaaa….no

-si sabes cuál es la moneda local no

-aaaaa…no

-es la libra esterlina te digo que aun te falta mucho que aprender

-creo que si

-te veo mañana Tai

-si claro

(Yo que me quería ir a descansar pero aún me faltaba mucho por hacer, tenía que desempacar, cambiar mi dinero recoger mi horario de la universidad pero bueno sé que todo va a salir bien,… el primer mes fue difícil pero a excepción de unos pequeños incidentes todo ha salido bien la escuela es muy agradable, conocí a los demás miembros delas reservas y con todos me llevo muy bien además de que compre una pequeña televisión para que mi pequeño cuarto no estuviera tan vacío y juego en el equipo sub-20 donde el entrenador me ha dicho que lo estoy haciendo de maravilla y tal vez pronto podría jugar con el primer equipo, al regresar del entrenamiento encuentro un raro sobre que viene desde…odaiba…..al abrirla encuentro una revista y una carta de mi amor)

_Hola Amor sé que hemos hablando anteriormente vía internet, pero quería que esto fuese algo más personal, te escribo para decirte primeramente que te extraño y que este mes ha sido una eternidad sin ti además de que no hay un día que pase sin que piense en ti pero intento sobreponerme a esta situación además de que voy a extrañarte en mi cumpleaños que como sabrás será prontamente pero sé que cuando nos volvamos a ver me darás un regalo muy especial….si sabes a lo que me refiero….pero bueno hasta entonces te estaré esperando, supongo que para este momento te has de estar preguntando sobre la revista que viene en el sobre…son buenas noticias ganamos si vas a la página 37 encontraras la foto de nosotros ese día en el centro comercial…y antes de que te hagas preguntas debes saber que nuestros amigos vieron la foto y comenzaron a hacerme preguntas así que termine contándoles la verdad pero lo aceptaron y me dijeron que nos apoyan así que ellos lo saben en cuanto a mis padres aún no se han enterado y no planeo decírselo si no lo hacemos los 2 así que por el momento es todo solo quiero decirte que te amo y cuento los días para volverte a ver._

_Siempre tuya Hikari _

(Al terminar de leer la carta revise la página que me dijo mi Kari y efectivamente hay esta aquella foto, que fue tomada el día que me llego la carta de mi actual equipo y no pude evitar derramar una lagrima al tiempo que sacaba ese viejo silbato y el collar con el emblema de la luz entonces me puse a escribir una carta igual a la que ella me había hecho tarde un buen rato ya que yo no era una persona de muchas palabras, pero me quedo ahora a dormir ya que mañana tengo escuela y después entrenamiento…paso la semana de manera normal y llego el día del partido sub 20 pero al llegar no vi mi nombre en la lista cosa que me molesto mucho ya que aunque solo llevaba un poco más de un mes había metido 6 goles así que fui a hablar con el entrenador)

-entrenador porque no me convoco ni siquiera en la banca sé que aun soy un novato pero lo he estado haciendo bien

-tienes toda la razón lo has estado haciendo bien

-entonces por qué no me convoco

-no sé si lo sepas pero el delantero titular del equipo se lesiono durante el partido anterior y será baja durante el resto de la temporada

-eso quiere decir que…

-si Tai la razón por la que no te convoque es que tu jugaras mañana en el partido de liga

-yo…lamento…..haberle gritado

-no importa lo has hecho de maravilla y no debes de desaprovechar esta oportunidad ya que muy pocos pueden debutar a tan solo un mes de haber llegado así que suerte

-gracias por todo entrenador

-por cierto salúdame a mi amigo Mick McCarthy quien es el director técnico del equipo

-si lo hare

(Estaba tan feliz con la noticia lo primero que hice fue contarle a mis amigos de las reservas y luego me dirigí a casa ya que tenía que decírselo a la persona más importante en mi vida sé que algo tarde haya pero contéstame)

-hola

-Kari amor…estas despierta

-Tai son las 4 de la mañana aquí

-si pero hay algo importante que debo decirte

-que es

-no puedo decírtelo por teléfono conéctate en internet, despierta a mis padres y se los diré

-más te vale que sea importante

-créeme lo es

(Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos hasta que la pantalla se abrió y hay estaban mis padres y Kari al parecer seguían dormidos o semi pero esto era muy importante como para esperar)

Kari: muy bien Tai ya los desperté ahora dime que es tan importante

Mr. Yagami: dime que es algo de vida o muerte ya que estaba en tan placenteros sueños

Tai: créanme lo es

Ms. Yagami: ¿y qué es?

Tai: muy bien…..mañana hare mi debut en el equipo wolverhampton

(Al decir eso note que todos se despertaron al instante creo que no lo podían creer y en especial mi amor ya que logre notar como derrama una lagrima, me pregunto que pensara ella de todo esto)

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

(Yo lo amaba y ver como se iba me partía el corazón pero por el seria fuerte o al menos eso trate hasta que llegamos a casa al momento de que entre a su cuarto rompí en llanto el ver esa cama vacía, esa cama donde pasamos tantos mágicos momentos donde me consoló, me beso y me hiso suya, no aguantaba estar sin él solo habían pasado 2 días y yo sentía como si hubiesen pasado dos años, no creo poder aguantar pero no quiero preocuparlo y menos ahora que esta tan decidido por el momento solo quiero estar aquí en su cuarto pensando en todos los momentos mágicos que vivimos juntos)

-Kari

-si mama

-que pasa hija han pasado dos días y no sales del cuarto de tu hermano

-es que…yo lo extraño mucho

-lo se hija y yo también pero…..no debes de estar así a tu hermano no le gustaría que esto estuviera pasando

-lo sé y lo siento

-entonces si vas a salir

-no todavía no

(Me dolía ver a mi mama llorando por mi causa pero me dolía más que él no estuviera ya que en estos momentos él es el único que me podría consolar)

-Kari

-mama te dije que no quería ver a nadie

-si pero el vino a verte

-¿Quién es?

-tu amigo Takeru

-hola Kari

-TK….hola

-los dejo a solas hija

-¿a qué viniste aquí TK?

-pues me preocupo no saber nada de ti desde la fiesta de despedida de tu hermano y cuando vine tu mama me conto todo lo que paso

-sí y que quieres

-no te puedes quedar así sé que lo extrañas pero esta no es la forma de demostrarle que estas dispuesta a pelear por el o dime crees que a él le gustaría verte así

-no a él no le gustaría

-ves

-pero eso no importa ya que él no está aquí

-Kari….tú debes

-quien te crees para decirme que hacer tú no sabes por lo que estoy sufriendo así que mejor no te metas y vete

(No pude aguantar más y explote no era enojo era desesperación e impotencia lo siento por TK ya que él tuvo que presenciar esto)

-Kari no estoy enojado contigo pero debes de entender que me preocupo por ti

-si como sea

-me voy pero prométeme que te recuperaras

(No dije palabra alguna ya no quería decir nada solo quería que el tiempo pasara y así paso el resto de la semana muchos amigos trataron de venir a animarme pero no lograban nada, además no salía del cuarto de mi hermano más que para ir al baño y a veces cuando regresaba había comida que solo a veces comía ya que sabía que si algo me pasase el moriría y yo no quiero que eso pase)

-Kari podemos hablar

-¿qué pasa papa?

-nada es solo que me preocupo por ti en toda la semana no has salido de este cuarto

-mira papa si vas a hacer lo mismo que los demás te puedes ahorrar tus comentarios e irte

-me preocupo tanto por ti que sé que solo hay una persona que te puede convencer

-no le dijiste a…..

-so lo siento se lo tuve que contar todo y te está esperando lo mejor será que los deje solos

(Como pudo decirle más ahora que el esta tan ocupado, pero no lo podía dejar plantado así que prendí la computadora de su habitación y hay lo veo tan hermoso como siempre esos ojos color chocolate y esa sonrisa hacen que mi día entero se ilumine y tenga ganas de salir a dar un paseo, pero me da pena que me vea en estas condiciones y más que sepa lo que he echo)

-hola

-Kari amor como has estado

-yo he…

-no te preocupes ya lo se

-dime te decepcione

-claro que no tu eres incapaz de decepcionarme

-yo…..lo…siento….intente…ser fuerte pero…..no soporto…..no verte a diario

-yo también te extraño de echo el primer día que llegue aquí me dormí llorando y al día siguiente no me podía concentrar pero me di cuenta de algo….sabes

-de que

-de que por ti esto vale la pena y que con solo verte aunque sea por un momento sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto

-yo….

-no llores si no también yo llorare

-está bien te prometo no llorar y salir de aquí, lo que no te puedo prometer es olvidarte ya que eso es imposible

-lo sé también es imposible para mí, pero dejemos ese tema de lado y dime como están todos

-bien todos están bien

(Pasamos un rato platicando hasta que me hiso reír con sus clásicas bromas)

-me alegra ver esa sonrisa tuya

-gracias pero lamento que me veas en estas condiciones

- de que hablas si te ves hermosa

-no sabes cómo extrañaba esto

-de que hablas

-pues escuchar tu vos, ver tu sonrisa y bueno estar contigo

-yo también te extrañe mucho

-te diste cuenta que han pasado 4 horas

-enserio

-si

-aquí ya son las 2 y pues me tengo que ir a entrenar…..lo siento

-no te preocupes me encanto verte y me has dado energía para toda la semana, pero prométeme que siempre que se pueda platicaremos mediante este medio

-te lo prometo

-entonces creo que te dejo ir a tu entrenamiento

-si Kari pero lamento esto pero me tengo que ir

-nos vemos hermanito

-adiós Kari te amo

-yo también te amo

(Tras esas palabras se desconecto y yo me fui a dormir era lo único que necesitaba quien diría que con solo verlo y platicar con él mi energía volvería y como dicen mi luz volvió a brillar pero por el momento solo quiero dormir pensando en lo mucho que mi hermano se estaría esforzando por cumplir nuestro sueño y yo haría lo que estuviese en mis manos que era terminar la escuela secundaria para poder ir a donde mi hermano estuviera….las primeras semanas de escuela sin mi hermano fueron muy difíciles ya que en el receso solía ir a verlo y pasábamos todo ese rato juntos, pero mis amigos intentaron pasarla conmigo)

TK: lista Kari

Kari: si vamos a sentarnos

Davis: ¿y dime como ha estado tu hermano?

Kari: bien la última vez que platicamos me dijo que había metido goles en el equipo sub20

Yolei: ¿y todavía no juega en el primer equipo?

Kari: no me dijo que como es su primer año es muy difícil que juegue pero que si la cosa cambia me llama

Ken: ¿pero si él juega su partido seria de madrugada aquí no?

Kari: si sería difícil verlo pero no me lo perdería por nada del mundo

TK: lo sabemos

Yolei: oye Kari quiero que me acompañes a comprar unas cosas

Kari: si claro apoco ya es 10 del mes

Ken: eso es mañana

Tk: ¿un año verdad?

Yolei: si un maravilloso año

(escuchar de amor me hiso recordar que mi amor faltaría para mi cumpleaños….pero le prometí no llorar y sé que cuando el volviese me daría el mejor regalo de todos justo igual que cuando se fue, el resto del día paso de forma normal y al salir acompañe a Yolei a comprar su regalo de aniversario, cuando estábamos entrando recordé el ultimo día que vine con mi hermano y con todo lo que paso nunca revise la pareja ganadora, así que cuando Yolei se distrajo fui al puesto de revistas y compre la edición más resiente y….. hay estaba esa foto de aquel día mágico y compre otra igual ya que tenía algo en mente pero de la nada se apareció mi amiga)

-Kari

-¿sí que pasa?

-tu dime te desapareciste

-así es que vine a comprar una revista

-¿pero son 2?

-si es que esta es para una amiga

-ya veo….ok regresemos a comprar

(Por poco me descubría pero logre librarla o eso pensé ya que al día siguiente Davis actuó muy raro entonces junto con TK y los demás lo atrapamos para que me explicara que estaba pasando)

-muy bien Davis dime que está pasando

-Kari…dime que significa esto

(De su mochila saco la misma revista que yo había comprado y busco la hoja que me temía)

Kari: ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

Davis: pues mi hermana la trajo y como estaba en el baño la ley y encontré esta foto y bueno no sé qué pensar…..

Yolei: que dice…..elegida como la pareja favorita pero son….

Kari: si somos nosotros

Ken: pero eso es….

Kari: raro…asqueroso…repugnante…incesto

Davis: ¿dime esto es cierto?

Kari: si lo es, mi hermano y yo somos novios verán todo comenzó en su penúltimo partido de la temporada pasada…..(ya no había vuelta atrás les conté todo….con excepción de mi regalo de despedida ya que ellos no tenían por qué saberlo, ellos no perdían detalle alguno y de vez en cuando me pedían que les explicara algo en específico ) y eso es todo así nos volvimos novios, así se fue a Inglaterra y por eso me deprimí tanto cuando se fue porque yo lo amo y me duele tanto que no esté pero me prometió que solo sería un par de años….dicho esto algún comentario

Davis: no sé qué decir…digo es obvio que hay amor y que siempre hubo esa tención pero…..

Yolei: veo que al fin encontraste el amor…en tu hermano…pero por fin

Kari: ¿de qué hablas?

Yolei: siempre me pregunte como una chica tan linda, amable y bonita como tú no tenía novio pero por todo lo que me contaste me quedo claro de que siempre estuviste enamorada de el

Kari: si no me podía fijar en nadie más ya que mi corazón tenia dueño

Ken: bueno es raro….pero si eres feliz no somos nadie para impedírtelo así que cuentas con mi apoyo

Yolei: también con el mío

Tk: yo ya lo sabía así que ya sabes que cuentas conmigo

Kari: Davis tú que dices acaso te opones

Davis: claro que no….lo he pensado desde ayer y aunque al principio no lo comprendía al meditarlo me di cuenta de que ustedes siempre han esto hechos el uno para el otro, tu impulsándolo a seguir sus sueños y el haciendo todo para que puedan estar juntos, sé que se aman y que van a ser felices

Kari: valla Davis que maduro donde esta aquel chico que me llamaba su chica

Davis: pues con ayuda de mis amigos y en especial de tu hermano y tuyo deje de ser tan impulsivo para concentrarme en lo que quiero llegar a ser un gran futbolista como tu hermano o tu novio ¿cómo le digo?

Kari: como quieras yo le digo de ambas maneras

(Tras dar por terminada esa conversación volví a mi casa donde paso lo mismo de siempre la comida y las tareas pero después tenía que contarle todo a mi hermano pero un mail o un mensaje eran muy informales yo quería algo más personal así que saque papel y le escribí una carta contándole lo que había sucedido al finalizar la carta busque un sobre donde metí la revista y la carta para enviársela a su dirección en Inglaterra….en la semana nunca menciono nada de la carta por lo que temí que se hubiese perdido pero el viernes al volver de la escuela encontré el correo y una carta dirigida a mi)

_Hola mi amor yo también te extraño y creme que preferiría estar contigo que estar aquí pero ambos sabemos que no puede ser o no por el momento además lamento no poder estar en tu cumpleaños pero cuando vuelva claro que te voy a dar tu regalo como te gusta….en cuanto a la revista me alegra mucho que ganáramos pero más me alegra que hayas tenido el valor de hacerle frente a nuestros amigos y creme que yo me encargare de contarle a los demás y pronto será turno de decírselo a nuestros padres pero por ahora no te preocupes y trata de ser feliz...siendo todo me despido recordándote que te amo y que espero que te pases un gran cumpleaños El que se muere por ti Taichi_

(Me lleve esa carta a mi cuarto y me puse a leerla varias veces siendo lo único que hice en todo el día, el día siguiente transcurrió de manera muy tranquila ya que era sábado no Salí para nada y me dedique a hacer mis tareas pero al llegar algo así como las 4:00 de la mañana mi celular comenzó a sonar….quien puede ser a esta hora, como puedo reviso el nombre y no me lo puedo creer)

-hola

-Kari amor

-Tai son las 4 de la mañana aquí

-si pero hay algo importante que debo decirte

-¿qué es?

-no puedo decírtelo por teléfono conéctate en internet, despierta a mis padres y te lo diré

-más te vale que sea importante

-créeme lo es

(Lo amo pero despertarme a las 4:00 de la mañana no era algo muy gracioso, como pude me levante y fui al cuarto de mis padres)

-mama, papa despierten

-Kari…que pasa

-su hijo que dice tiene algo que decirnos

-aaaa espero que sea importante

(Regresamos a mi cuarto y prendí la computadora, al entrar chat mi hermano estaba esperando y se le notaba impaciente pero feliz)

Kari: muy bien Tai ya los desperté ahora dime que es tan importante

Mr. Yagami: dime que es algo de vida o muerte ya que estaba en tan placenteros sueños

Tai: créanme lo es

Ms. Yagami: ¿y qué es?

Tai: muy bien…..mañana hare mi debut en el equipo wolverhampton

(Lo que dijo nos despertó mejor que cualquier despertador, no lo podía creer de verdad estaba pasando el jugaría por fin, esto significa que pronto cumpliríamos nuestro sueño)

Tai: y bien

Mr. Yagami: esto hijo….es enserio

Tai: si hace unas horas hable con el entrenador y me dijo que estaría en la banca

Mr. Yagami: pero entonces no es muy seguro que juegues

Tai: no pero es una posibilidad muy grande

Mr. Yagami: muy bien estaremos pendientes de lo que pase…por ahora duerme bien

Tai: si hasta mañana

(Dicho esto mis padres se retiraron a dormir cosa que a mí me molesto mucho ya que esta no era la forma de tratar una noticia de tal importancia)

-creo que no les importo mucho

-no es eso es que para ellos no es tan importante como para nosotros

-creo que si…este podría ser el inicio de nuestra nueva vida

-lo sé por eso no me voy a perder el partido

-pero no sé si lo vallan a pasar además va a ser a esta hora

-no me importa no sé cómo lo hare pero te juro que veré ese partido

-muy bien entonces te prometo que si juego anotare un gol y como siempre te lo dedicare a ti

-entonces será el mejor regalo de mi vida

-pero va a ser sábado

-va a ser sábado en Inglaterra pero aquí en Japón va a ser domingo día de mi cumpleaños

-una mejor razón para dar el cien

-muy bien no te preocupes que yo no me delegare de la computadora

-oye podrías avisarle a los demás

-si claro yo les digo

-pero me refiero a todos

-si, si también le diré a esa

-Kari

-también le diré a sora

-muy bien confió en ti

-entonces te dejo dormir porque mañana te espera un día muy importante para ambos

-hasta mañana amor que pases un gran cumpleaños te amo

-yo también te amo y espero con ansias mi gol

(Tras esas palabras regrese a mi cama pensando en cómo mañana a esta hora mi hermano estaría jugando para cambiar el rumbo de nuestras vidas y confió en que lo hará bien)


	5. 12 minutos para cambiar una vida

Cap 5 12 minutos para cambiar una vida

(Diario de Taichi Yagami)

(Hoy es el día hoy por fin podría jugar bueno eso espero nos enfrentaríamos contra el stoke city en casa pero no importa el rival tenemos que salir a ganar desde la mañana me concentre con mis compañeros, pero no me podía quitar de la cabeza el que pasaría si fallaba todos mis sueños y los de mi amor terminarían todo por mi culpa)

-oye tú no te desconcentres

-lo siento señor

-no es el momento de desconcentrarse

-no se preocupe señor no le fallare

-muy bien ahora vuelve con tus compañeros

(Regrese donde estaban todos y el director nos comenzó a hablar sobre el oponente sus parados, sus estrategias y todo lo que un buen DT debe de hacer, cuando terminamos se acercó a mí el delantero titular o bueno ahora titular el veterano Rudi Van Der Merwe delantero escoses más conocido en sus años de juventud por su paso en el Bayern Leverkusen donde fue un gran jugador pero ahora a sus 30 años jugaba de banca pero al igual que yo también aprovecharía la lesión del titular)

-estas nervioso

-algo digo este podría ser mi primer partido y bueno muchas cosas pasan por mi cabeza

-recuerdo mi debut hace muchos años en el kilmarnock y te voy a dar el mismo consejo que me dieron hace mucho "tranquilo muchacho es solo un juego después habrá muchos más solo procura divertirte y dar lo mejor de ti"

-gracias eso me hace sentir mejor

-además no tienes de que preocuparte para cuando tu entres yo ya habré dejado 4 goles a favor para que no tengas mucha presión

-jajajaja sé que si lo hará

-no me hables de usted que me haces sentir viejo dime Rudy

-está bien gracias por el consejo Rudy

-pero volvamos con los demás

-está bien

(Regresamos con el resto de nuestros compañeros para pasar el tiempo que faltaba antes del partido, llegadas las 6:00 pm salimos del centro de entrenamiento y llego el autobús oficial del equipo pintado de naranja y con un gran escudo de lado derecho color negro del lobo, subimos y me senté junto a Rudy viajamos rumbo al estadio del equipo de los lobos el Molineux stadium y al llegar por fin sentí lo que era ser un futbolista profesional los periodistas rodeando el autobús, los miles de hinchas con sus playeras del wolverhampton y gritando con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su jugador favorito)

-esto es…. genial

-veo que te impresiona Yagami

-si nuca había estado en un ambiente así

-sabes uno se acostumbra a esto

-espero que algún día sea a mí a quien vitoreen

-pues si quieres eso tienes que poner todas tus ganas en el partido de hoy

-si lo hare y no solo por mi

-de que hablas

-no nada

-muy bien si te gusto lo que viste desde el autobús espera a ver cuándo salgas

-de que hablas

-ya lo veras

(y tal como me lo dijo fue cien veces más espectacular el salir del autobús, los miles de flash sobre mi cara los miles de gritos ensordecedores y eso que solo fueron unos cien metros desde la salida del autobús a la entrada a los vestidores, al llegar caminamos a los vestidores y hay estaba mi playera número 23 con mi apellidó grabado parecía que me hablaba para que fuésemos uno pero aun no era el momento de ponérmela tras una hora salimos a calentar y se veía el estadio parcialmente lleno yo diría que habrían unos 10 o 12 mil regresamos al vestidor donde era la hora me puse mi playera que se sentía tan bien además de la casaca que llevaban los de la banca y por ultimo eso tenis que me regalo mi Kari hace unos años y que solo usaba en partidos importantes, como finales y bueno en este momento tan importante, salimos por fin vi el estadio casi lleno diría que unos 25 o 27 mil aficionados esperando por un buen juego de futbol, como íbamos a la banca fuimos los primeros en salir junto al técnico donde nos sentamos yo ubicado en la primera fila, sonó el pitazo inicial y el balón comenzó a correr de un lado otro entre insultos, gritos de la fanaticada patadas, tiros, empujones y faltas pasaron los primeros 45 minutos sin que yo hiciera algo importante más que pararme con los demás a calentar, en el medio tiempo volvimos a entrar al vestidor donde el técnico comenzó a dar instrucciones y a dar estrategias pasado el medio tiempo volvimos a entrar a la cancha, al minuto 63 el técnico ordeno que fuéramos a calentar después realizo el primer cambio al 70 hiso el segundo cambio pero ni los 2 cambios ni los 3 que había hecho el técnico contrario lograron afectar el marcador pero al minuto 74….escuche esas palabras que cambiarían mi historia)

-Yagami ponte a calentar

-si señor

(y así me prepare con todo después de unos 3 minutos regrese al banco donde me quite la casaca y ya al minuto 78 todo estuvo listo saldría Rudy y yo entraría a una carrera contra el tiempo en el pequeño tablero estaba mi número de verde y el número de mi amigo en rojo)

-muy bien Yagami tienes 12 más lo que agregue el árbitro para demostrar quién eres

-no se preocupe señor lo hare

(En ese momento vi a Rudy acercándose a la vez que aplaudía)

-no te preocupes sal a divertirte

-ya lo se

(En el momento que pise la cancha, muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente la primera vez que jugué un partido, mi primer gol pero más importante esa promesa que le hice a Kari)

""cambio del equipo wolverhampton sale el camisa 11 Rudi Van Der Merwe y entra el camisa 23 Taichi Yagami"

(en ese momento se escuchó un grito de los hinchas y comenzó mi partido la primera vez que toque el balón no dure mucho con él, poco después logre realizar un pase y unos momentos después un tiro pero nada no sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado pero para mí no era ni un minuto pero sabía que no quedaba mucho poco después llego un tiro de esquina pero como yo no era muy alto quede fuera del área y el balón voló hacia la cabeza de uno de mis compañeros que cabeceo y el portero la salvo mandándola de nuevo al tiro de esquina pero la segunda vez gano un defensa contrario que cabeceo el balón a donde yo lo pude recuperar y tras hacerle túnel a un contrario quede en aquella encrucijada que debía hacer aún estaba muy lejos del área )

-pásamela

-tira

-centra

-pásamela

-intenta llegar al área

-tira

-Yagami has algo

(Oí tantas cosas pero seguí unas palabras que Kari me decía siempre "has lo que te diga tu corazón" siempre me había funcionado así que este también era el momento de seguirlo visualicé mi objetivo tire y aunque para mi fueron horas viendo en verdad no paso mucho en como el balón se elevó y se incrusto al ángulo a donde el portero no podía llegar…..no lo podía creer enserio yo lo logre….el grito del público fue ensordecedor no sabía que hacer pero por instinto hice aquella seña mientras lágrimas salían de mis ojos y dibujaba aquel corazón con el que le demostraba que nuestro sueño empezaba a emerger y que sabía que donde ella estuviera también estaría haciendo lo mismo )

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

(No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero ya no es de mañana eran alrededor de la 1 pm así que en Inglaterra serían las 5 así que mi amor debe de seguir durmiendo, está bien hoy debe de descansar ya que tiene un día muy agitado, bueno es tarde creo que iré a desayunar y después tengo que contarles a todos sobre el partido de mi hermano, Salí de mi cuarto y mi madre estaba limpiando y mi padre viendo la televisión)

-valla hasta que despierta la princesa

-buenos días a ti también papa

-porque apenas te despiertas

-porque a diferencia de ustedes a mi si me importo lo que mi hermano tenía que decir

-no es que no nos importara es solo que….pues no es muy seguro que juegue

-bueno tampoco era seguro que volviéramos del digimundo pero lo logramos asi que no deben de desconfiar en dé el

-además no podremos ver el partido como no es un equipo de primera división no lo pasan en la televisión

-si papa pero olvidas que existe algo llamado internet

-y

-pues hay puedes ver cualquier cosa y si me pongo a buscar podre ver el partido de mi hermano

-bueno tienes la computadora en tu cuarto si encuentras el partido con gusto tu madre y yo lo veremos

(no saben cómo me hacen rabiar en vez de que buscaran la forma de ver el partido debut de su hijo prefieren no hacer nada….pero bueno no quiero seguir peleando por algo que sé que no van a ceder…..al terminar de desayunar es hora de empezar con los avisos…primero tengo que llamar al mejor amigo de mi hermano que estaba estudiando en la universidad de Tokio)

-hola

-matt eres tu

-Kari….no pensé que algún día me fueras a llamar

-si es que mi hermano ayer me dijo que va a hacer su primer partido en la banca

-enserio tan pronto

-si me dijo que es muy probable que haga su debut y quería que les avisara

-muy bien creo que me tendré que dormir tarde a qué hora es el partido

-bueno van a ser las 8 hora de Inglaterra y si son 8 de diferencia…pues las 4 de la mañana

-4…de la…..mañana…..está bien a ver cómo le hago pero veré ese partido…y en que canal lo van a pasar

-no tienes que buscarlo por internet

-enserio….todo lo que hago por ese idiota

-oye ese idiota es mi novio

-lo sé y lo siento por ti…pero bueno hablando de eso es cierto lo que me dijo mi hermano

-si mis amigos ya lo saben

-¿y los demás?

-no todavía no, me dijo Tai que el sería el encargado de decírselos

-muy bien me tengo que ir gracias por avisarme pero dile a tu hermano que la próxima ves espero que él sea quien me avisé cosas como estas

-si se lo diré

(colgó el teléfono y comencé con la siguiente llamada una tras otra hasta que toco esa pelirroja que me enojaba desde hace 6 años cuando le dijo a mi hermano lo que sentía por el pero bueno si mi hermano "perdono" a TK creo que yo debo perdonarla pero quiero ver su expresión cuando sepa de mi hermano y yo)

-hola quien habla

-soy….Kari

-hola Kari como has estado tiene mucho que no hablábamos

-si todo está bien te llamaba porque mi hermano va a jugar mañana…y quería que todos lo supieran

-mmmm…ya veo sí creo que lo veré

-muy bien eso es todo….hablamos luego

-oye espera

-si…se te ofrece algo

-aun no me perdonas verdad

-perdonarte que

-perdonarme por lo de hace 6 años…..que me le declarara a tu hermano

-yo….haaa

-recuerdo que hace 6 años cuando le dije a tu hermano que me gustaba y que quería ser su novia solo tenía 12 pero sabía lo que quería, solo que no me había dado cuenta…que tú estabas tras de mi ….recuerdo que te fuiste corriendo y tu hermano trato de irse pero yo lo intente detener

**/Flashback/**

-espera Tai acaso tu hermana es más importante que yo

-sora….ella es lo más importante en mi vida

-espera Tai

**/Fin Flashback/**

-después de eso me di cuenta que la relación que sostenías con tu hermano era rara eso 3 años que se separaron, como cambiaban su actitud cuando estaban junto al otro, como al verte se le iluminaba su rostro y todo lo que hacía para hacerte feliz….me di cuenta que él no me correspondió porque el tenía otra chica en su corazón y… tú eras la otra chica o me equivoco

-yo….sora…. si yo era la otra chica y si él es el dueño de mi corazón así como yo del suyo además de que somos muy felices….bueno no en este momento pero en el futuro lo seremos

-me alegra saberlo

-¿de qué hablas?

-pues me alegra de que Tai pueda estar con la chica que ilumina sus días y lo hace esforzarse por ser mejor… además de que sé que tú también sientes lo mismo que él y lo amas como yo nunca hubiese podido…con eso dicho debes de saber que los apoyare en todo

-yo…..sora…gracias

-de nada Kari…. te dejo ya que sé que aun tienes que hacer mucho

(No lo podía creer….ella lo sabía y lo mejor es que nos apoyaba creo que ahora no me sentía enojada con ella si no feliz y tranquila…pero bueno aun me quedan muchos que visitar…..pase el resto de la tarde visitando a mis amigos siendo Davis el más interesado y emocionado cuando regrese a casa cerca de las 9 me encontré a mis padres haciendo lo mismo de siempre)

-Kari ya llegaste donde estabas

-fui a ver a todos mis amigos para contarles del partido de mi hermano

-de verdad te importa mucho este partido verdad

-si es que siento que es un partido que podría cambiar nuestras vida

-¿nuestras?

-bueno me entienden no, la de mi hermano….

-creo que si…entonces vas a ver el partido

-claro que si

-bien si lo encuentras y entra tu hermano nos despiertas

-está bien

-¿quieres comer hija?

-no la señora motomiya me invitó a comer

-muy bien entonces que planeas hacer en lo que comienza el partido de tu hermano

-pues dormiré de aquí a las 3 para tener una hora para buscar el partido

-está bien hija duerme bien

(Me fui a acostar y logre mi cometido a las 3 de la mañana mi despertador sonó a su máximo y me logre despertar y fui directo a la computadora estuve buscando por varias páginas hasta que encontré una que la anunciaba obviamente en ingles lo bueno que sabía algo, al llegar la hora la pantalla comenzó a mostrar imágenes del gran estadio y la gente esperando ver un buen partido de futbol)

"_parece un buen partido de futbol ya que la stoke city no quiere perder más puntos y menos contra unos lobos que también están desesperados por ganar unos puntos"_

"_si ambos equipos necesitan puntos y rápido y harán todo lo posible por conseguirlos"_

"_dime cómo van a sustituir los lobos la lesión de su delantero titular"_

"_pues ponen de titular__ al escoses Rudi Van Der Merwe y en la banca a un joven de sus reservas se llama Taichi Yagami"_

"_pues esperemos que le den unos minutos al joven para ver si puede salvar a estos lobos perdidos"_

(Y así comenzó el partido muy aburrido a decir verdad la primera parte no hubo nada bueno en el segundo se dio el primer cambio pero no era mi hermano después el segundo cambio pero no era sin embargo al 76 llegó ese momento tan esperado)

"_parece que va a haber cambio verdad"_

"_efectivamente sale e delantero Rudy y va a entrar el joven Yagami"_

"_pues veamos que puede ofrecer este joven y no nos queda más que desearle suerte"_

(La cámara lo enfoco se veía con tanta decisión y tanta seguridad usaba los tenis que le regale hace un tiempo, entro a la cancha y no pude hacer más que intentar despertar a mis padres pero como me lo imaginaba ellos no despertaron así que volví a la computadora era el minuto 80 y todo seguía igual cada minuto lo vi con mucha emoción vi como disparo aunque lejano al arco)

"_pues parece que el joven tiene mucha decisión pero le falta tino tal vez esté preocupado"_

(Llego el minuto 87 cuando llego el segundo tiro de esquina en ese momento vi como ese balón bolo y le cayó cerca de mi hermano que rápido se quitó a un contrario y quedo frente al arco no paso ni un segundo antes de que tirara y…lo logro no me lo podía creer pasaron unos segundos en los que me quede quieta sin hacer nada hasta que lo comprendí en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y solté un gran grito)

-GOL, GOL, GOOL, Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool

(Por lo general era muy calmada pero esta vez no me medí y grite con todas mis fuerzas tanta que hoy como muchos de mis vecinos despertaron al igual que mis padres y cuando lo vi hacer aquella figura con sus manos pues no pude hacer más que corresponderle mientras lloraba y gritaba…unos minutos después mis padres rápido entraron a mi habitación)

-que paso porque esos gritos

-lo logro….mama lo hiso

-de verdad

-si..mi hermano lo hiso

(después de ese gol el partido termino y con ello me fui a dormir no sin antes pensar en cómo nuestro futuro se estaba construyendo todo a base du un segundo un instante que me podría traer años de felicidad pero por el momento tengo que dormir ya que en unas horas seria mi cumpleaños y tendría una fiesta pero el mejor regalo ya lo había recibido…al despertar tome mi celular para verificar la hora justo como lo pensaba ya no era de día la 3:00 de la tarde bueno quiero ver a mi hermano pero sé que en Inglaterra son las 8 así que dejare pasar unas horas ya que se merece descansar, mientras puedo ir a ver a mis padres, y como me lo imaginaba están en la sala)

-valla hija veo que cada vez te pareces mas a tu hermano

-¿de qué hablas?

-pues por segundo día te despiertas muy tarde

-bueno si pero ayer me dormí casi cuando estaba amaneciendo

-lo sé y gracias a tus gritos los vecinos han venido y ya me canse de pedir disculpas

-perdón es que me emocione

-pues ya que yo también me emocione y pensar que dudaba de mi hijo

-les dije que sentía que algo bueno pasaría

-si lo sentimos nunca más dudaremos de ti, ahora que tal si desayunas ya que más al rato vendrán tus amigos para tu fiesta

-si está bien, desayunare ya que al rato quiero hablar con mi hermano

-cierto hablando de eso

-si

-te llego este paquete

-un paquete para mi….de quien es

-de quien crees…

-mi hermano

-si parece que no olvido tu cumpleaños

-muy bien iré a abrirlo a mi cuarto

-si hija ve en unos momentos te llamo para que desayunes

(Me fui rápido a mi habitación para destapar el paquete quien diría que aparte del gol me mandaría algo….me costó destaparlo pero lo logre del pequeño paquete saque una playera del equipo de mi hermano era justo de mi talla y en la parte de atrás traía mi nombre escrito, rápido Salí a mostrársela a mis papas que me felicitaron y después de desayunar llame a mi hermano que supongo me estaba esperando)

-hola Kari feliz cumpleaños

-gracias hermano

-por lo que veo ya te llego mi regalo

-si me encanto

-la mande hacer exclusivamente para ti

-muchas gracias y antes de que sigas alagándome te quiero felicitar por tu gol

-así que si lo viste

-te dije que no me lo perdería por nada

-sabía que no lo harías, pero dime te gusto el partido

-pues todo estuvo aburrido hasta que tu entraste y metiste tu gol

-lo se esperó que mi equipo logre ascender

-si te dejan jugar estoy seguro que lo harán

-pero dejemos de hablar de futbol hablemos de otra cosa

-muy bien qué tal si te cuento que me siento feliz siento que ese gol es un importante paso para nuestro futuro

-lo sé es justo lo que pensé cuando lo metí y seguí tu consejo de seguir mi corazón

-pues espero que tu corazón nos guie a un futuro juntos

-créeme lo hare

-pero ahora dime que tal la escuela

(pasamos horas platicando y hablando de tantos temas hasta que llegaron los primeros invitados y yo me tuve que desconectar no sin que me volviera a desear feliz cumpleaños, no me di cuenta de que pasaron 3 horas cuando estoy con el tiempo pasa volando pero bueno es hora de salir, en la sala estaban Yolei y ken unos minutos pasaron antes de que el resto de mis amigos aparecieran y claro cómo me esperaba mi mama me regaño por no cambiarme la playera y ponerme algo más elegante pero era lo que más quería usar en ese momento, a mis amigos les encanto la playera en especial a Davis, la fiesta fue divertida como me lo esperaba me dieron muchos regalos pero ninguno igualo al de mi hermano al acabar mi fiesta me dispuse a ir a dormir ya que tenía dos días que no dormía de manera regular, pero antes de que me fuera a mi cuarto mis padres me hablaron)

-¿que pasa papa?

-bueno hija te hablamos porque te vamos a dar un último regalo

-enserio y que es

-bueno es una promesa y si lo quieres tendrás que esforzarte en la escuela y portarte bien

-si pero díganme que es

-bueno tu madre y yo hemos hecho cuentas y si cumples todo lo que te dijimos en las vacaciones de verano….

(Diario de Taichi Yagami)

(Ella se veía tan hermosa en esa playera es lo más hermoso que he visto, pero bueno ella tiene que ir a su fiesta yo pues no tengo mucho que hacer más que revisar mi correo….que es esto un correo de Glen Foy)

"_joven Yagami lo vi ayer en su partido y déjeme decir que usted tiene mucho talento por eso me gustaría ser su representante para llevarlo muy lejos si le interesa pase a verme a mi oficina en la siguiente dirección"_

(Valla un representante, sé que es muy importante alguien que maneje mis contratos lo mejor será ir a verlo, así que me vestí y Salí rumbo a la dirección dada al llegar a su oficina vi varias fotos de jugadores que supongo el representa y hay lo vi era un hombre como de unos 50 años se ve que sabía de futbol y era muy persuasivo además de que me daba cierta confianza)

-joven Yagami no esperaba que viniera tan pronto

-si bueno me intereso mucho la idea

-bueno déjeme presentarme mi nombre es Glenn Foy, soy representante y no te voy a mentir hace años que no tengo un representado, pero estoy seguro que si me das la oportunidad con tu talento te podría llevar a un equipo grande al Bayern, a la Juventus al barca o cualquier equipo, así que dime que dices

-señor me encantaría que fuese mi representante pero en este momento no tengo dinero para pagarle

-lo sé por eso no te cobrare hasta que te consiga un equipo que te pague

-es enserio

-si claro

-muy bien entonces me alegraría que usted fuese mi representase

(Ese señor se veía tan dedicado y le di mi confianza y estoy muy seguro que no me defraudara pero bueno por ahora tengo que ir a acabar mis tareas ya que aparte del futbol estoy estudiando)

…..

(por fin termino la temporada pero para mí mala suerte no logramos ascender yo metí 13 goles siendo algo bueno ya que me metían solo 15 o 25 minutos por partido y solo una vez jugué de titular donde metí 2 goles pero nada de eso nos llevó a ascender quedando de 5to con 76 puntos solo a 8 del 3ro pero bueno tal vez la próxima temporada sea mejor por parte de la escuela la pase de buena forma y pues estaba en vacaciones si tuviese dinero iría a ver a mi familia pero como no tengo me tengo que quedar aquí y tratar de hablar con mi Kari pero no está conectada lo que es raro ya que según lo que me dijo ya termino su año escolar y en Japón deben de ser las 8 pm que raro que no esté conectada, oigo que se abre mi puerta y al voltear no lo puedo creer y no evito derramar una lagrima)

-tu…como…aquí

-veo que me extrañaste…hermano


	6. Una visita inesperada

Cap 6 una visita inesperada

(Diario de Taichi Yagami)

-tu…como…aquí

-veo que me extrañaste…hermano

(Verla hay parada me trajo tantas emociones una gran felicidad por verla, confusión de no saber que hacia hay pero principalmente unos deseos de ir a abrasarla y besarla, solo puedo acercarme poco a poco asegurándome de que no sea una alucinación y cuando me aseguro de que no lo es la tomo por los brazos y la beso sin importarme que hace aquí ni como llego aquí no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero si sé que tanto ella como yo derramamos más de una lagrima)

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?

-cállate y bésame antes de que lleguen mis padres

(No lo pensé dos veces y la volví a tomar entre mis brazos para juntar mis labios con los de ella descargando las ganas de casi un año de besarla y cuando quería algo más que un beso ella se separó de mí)

-¿qué pasa no quieres?

-claro que si es lo que más he deseado durante este año pero….

-¿pero qué?

-nuestros padres no tardan en subir

-¿de qué hablas?

(Y como ella dijo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y mis padres entraron)

Mr. Yagami: Tai hijo como has estado

Tai: bien pero díganme ¿qué hacen aquí?

Ms. Yagami: Kari no le has contado

Kari: no….estábamos muy ocupados….ya sabes saludándonos y todo eso

Tai: me pueden decir que pasa

Mr. Yagami: veras hijo como sabíamos que no tendrías dinero para ir a vernos, pues como regalo de cumpleaños le dijimos a tu hermana que si se portaba bien y sacaba excelentes calificaciones…pues la traeríamos a verte

Kari: si y como me dijeron nunca salí a ninguna fiesta y en la escuela saque un promedio casi perfecto y pues como me lo prometieron vinimos aquí

Tai: ya veo pero no sería más fácil que me hubieran mandado dinero para ir a odaiba

Mr. Yagami: bueno si pero esto es como unas vacaciones para nosotros

Tai: ya veo me alegra que vinieran pero ¿cuánto planean quedarse?

Mr. Yagami: pues una semana

Tai: muy bien los llevare a los mejores lugares aquí en wolverhampton

Mr. Yagami: gracias hijo….pero ahora necesitamos ir a buscar un hotel

Kari: bueno que les parece si mientras buscan un hotel yo me quedo aquí con mi hermano

Ms. Yagami: segura hija no quieres descansar

Kari: no solo mándenme mensaje de cuál es nuestro hotel y numero de cuarto para que mi hermano me lleve al rato

Mr. Yagami: pero hija tal vez tu hermano tenga cosas que hacer

Tai: no pasa nada papa como la temporada ya acabo no tengo mucho que hacer además puedo llevar a mi hermana a conocer un poco la ciudad

Kari: entonces que dicen

Ms. Yagami: muy bien hija nos vemos al rato entonces

Kari: gracias mama nos vemos en la noche

(En ese momento mis padres se despidieron y por fin me quede solo con mi Kari dejamos pasar unos minutos por cualquier cosa pero cuando los vimos subir a su taxi entonces por fin comenzamos)

-te extrañe sabes

-y yo a ti

-pero no digas nada….déjame sentir tus labios que tanta falta me hicieron y que por fin hoy recupere

(Se acercó a mí y comenzamos una serie de desenfrenados besos yendo de una pared a otra mientras sentía su lengua jugar salvajemente con la mía, al final de nuestro recorrido terminando sobre mi cama y cuando sentí su mano bajando por mi abdomen tuve que separarme de ella)

-¿qué pasa acaso no quieres?

-no, no es eso

-¿entonces qué es?

-aún es temprano y pensé que podríamos hacer algo

-¿a qué te refieres?

-pues quiero tener una cita contigo

-pero…yo…..quería

-no te preocupes regresando lo haremos

-pero ni siquiera tengo ropa para salir

-no te preocupes te ves hermosa con cualquier cosa y en esa playera del wolverhampton créeme que serás muy popular aquí

-muy bien acepto vamos a donde quieras

-muy bien además necesito comprar algo

-¿y qué cosa es?

-algo que necesitaremos al rato

-no me digas que aquí no tienes

-pues para que los ocuparía si no estás tu

-me alegra escuchar eso

-apoco pensaste que te podría ser infiel

-no yo solo…mejor vámonos

(Busque mi chamarra y salimos de mi pequeño apartamento para ir a los mejores lugares de la ciudad, la lleve a comprar la comida local que sería muy nueva para su paladar y después con el poco dinero que tenía la lleve a comprar algo de ropa como a ella le gustaba y tras caminar un poco y enseñarle los mejores lugares de la ciudad además de mi lugar favorito (y una rápida parada a la farmacia) regresamos a mi apartamento donde ya era hora de desahogar nuestros deseos carnales)

-¿te gusto el paseo hermanita?

-yo…..claro que si

-¿porque lloras?

-no sabes cómo te extrañe todo este año y estas pocas horas que hemos pasado pues…me alegra que haya valido la pena

-si mi amor este año fue muy malo para mí, el no tenerte cada noche conmigo, el no ver tu sonrisa y no sentir tus caricias creme que me daban ganas de abandonar todo y volver contigo pero siempre que lo intentaba recordaba esa promesa que te hice justo antes de mi partir esa promesa de que viviríamos juntos y seriamos felices, así que cada vez que recordaba esa promesa me arma de valor y seguía luchando porque nuestros sueños se hicieran realidad

-sí y lo has hecho de maravilla, eres un jugador conocido y sé que pronto te buscara un mejor equipo

-si eso espero pero por el momento solo quiero una cosa sabes

-si se lo que es y yo también lo quiero

-muy bien entonces dejemos que este lugar donde llore tantas noches por no tenerte sea nuestro lugar de alegría ya que ahora podemos volver a unir nuestros cuerpos

-créeme nada me haría más feliz que eso que he estado esperando por un año

-muy bien entonces déjate llevar como si fuera nuestra primera vez

(En ese momento la bese y nuestros cuerpos comenzaron el lento proceso de ser uno solo nuestras manos comenzaron a tocar esos lugares que el otro extrañaba y tras unos juegos previos comenzamos el acto que habíamos hecho hace casi un año y que se había quedado guardado en mi mente y que era el momento de recordar, yo la amo y solo con ella aceptaría hacer esto, poco a poco comencé el acto más que nada para durar mucho pero no fue necesario ya que no lo hicimos una, ni dos, lo hicimos varias veces esa noche hasta que nuestros cuerpos no pudieron más, así que la acomode en mi pecho para que pudiéramos descansar)

-¿y que te pareció valió la pena la espera?

-bueno considerando que solo lo he hecho con una persona me encanto

-acaso quieres probar a otras…porque si es así….te puedes ir…..

-tranquila lo que quise decir es que eres la única con la que haría esto porque solo contigo me siento tan tranquilo, tan libre, me entiendes

-si te entiendo tu eres el único con el que me siento capaz de hacerlo, el único a quien le entregaría mi cuerpo, mi alma y corazón

-sabes que tú también eres la única y algún día el resto del mundo lo sabrá

-lo sé ya pronto

-pero dime, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

-bueno ya es noche creo que debería ir con nuestros padres

-no, no lo harás te quedaras aquí conmigo

-pero que dirán ellos

-no te preocupes yo tengo un plan, pero dime qué hora es

-la 1:30: am

-muy bien entonces ya puedo hacerlo solo no prendas tu celular quieres

-está bien pero que vas a hacer

-ya verás amada

(En ese momento desde mi celular marco al de mi padre que me responde y suena algo preocupado)

-Tai eres tu hijo

-si papa

-¿que paso donde están porque no han venido?

-pues es que cuando volvimos a mi departamento notamos que el celular de Kari se quedó sin pila y no encontraba el mío por eso no nos pudimos comunicar antes

-ya veo, pero me alegra saber que están bien

-pero bueno dime dónde están y en unos minutos estaremos ahí

-no, no ya es muy noche para que vengan aquí

-bueno si

-ella se puede quedar contigo no

-si claro yo puedo dormir en el suelo

-muy bien hijo mañana los veremos para que vallamos a desayunar

-si papa los estaremos esperando

-muy bien hasta mañana

(Y como lo esperaba ellos no pensaron que algo malo pudiera estar pasando para ellos solo era el buen hermano que cuidaba de su hermana y que no haría nada con ella)

-valla con que ese era tu plan

-claro que si no iba a dejarte ir de mis brazos ahora que te tengo y despertarme con tu hermosa sonrisa

-muy bien creo que ahora por fin después de casi un año poder dormir tranquila y feliz

-solo quiero oír una última cosa antes de dormir

-es acaso TE AMO

-claro que si ahora amor debemos dormir ya que mañana tendremos que fingir frente a nuestros padres, pero no te preocupes porque hallare la forma de que volvamos a hacer esto

-muy bien estaré lista para cuando digas

(Le di un beso y me dormí con esa hermosa imagen y ahora por fin podía dormir tranquilo ya que sabía que al despertar ella estaría en mis brazos y si esto es el premio que tendría todas las noches me esforzaría el doble por conseguir que nuestros sueños se hagan realidad)

Diario de Hikari Yagami

-¿qué pasa papa?

-bueno hija te hablamos porque te vamos a dar un último regalo

-¿enserio y que es?

-bueno es una promesa y si lo quieres tendrás que esforzarte en la escuela y portarte bien

-si pero díganme que es

-bueno tu madre y yo hemos hecho cuentas y si cumples todo lo que te dijimos en las vacaciones de verano….

-ya díganme

-iremos a wolverhampton a visitar a tu hermano

-es….es enserio

-si hija si cumples todo lo que te dijimos iremos

-gracias papa es el segundo mejor regalo que recibí hoy

-enserio y cuál es el primero

-el gol que me dedico mi hermano

-ya veo

-bueno me voy a dormir ya que mañana tengo escuela y si quiero ver a mi hermano tendré que estudiar mucho más de lo normal

(Así con esa meta en mi mente, me aplique a mi máximo sacando unas calificaciones casi perfectas si no hubiera sido porque me desvele un domingo por un partido de mi hermano y al día siguiente tenía un examen en el que no me fue muy bien pero aun así mis calificaciones fueros suficientes para que al día siguiente de que entregaran mis calificaciones ya estuvieran mis padres esperándome)

-muy bien Kari como sabrás hoy recibimos tus calificaciones y debo decir que si nos sorprendió lo bien que lo hiciste

-bueno….es que…..yo

-lo sabemos Kari

-entonces

-entonces será mejor que empaques porque en dos días saldremos rumbo a wolverhampton

-siii

-creo que le llamare a tu hermano para avisarle

-no

-¿porque no hija?

-quiero que sea una sorpresa

-muy bien no lo haremos

(no podía dormir en la noche por la emoción que me daba volver a ver a mi hermano y bueno volver a sentirlo conmigo y estoy segura de que lo volveremos a hacer pero para eso aún faltan unos días, al día siguiente no puedo aguantar la emoción así que siento que le debo de contar a alguien pero a quien Yolei pasaba todas las vacaciones con ken, TK se fue a visitar a su hermano, Cody tiene tiempo que no le hablo y Davis está en un campamento de futbol donde me conto que le está poniendo mucho empeño para ser como mi hermano así que me tengo que aguantar las ganas, el día paso de manera Normal yo revisando cada 5 minutos que tuviera todo listo y no olvidar nada, mi despertador sonó temprano para llegar temprano al aeropuerto y estar a las primeras horas de la mañana en wolverhampton)

-Kari…oh ya estas despierta

-si mama

-ya tienes todo listo

-si mis maletas están allá y mi maleta de mano por allá

-muy bien llévalas a la sala que salimos en media hora

-si mama

(Todo estaba listo salimos de casa y fuimos rumbo al aeropuerto donde abordamos el avión que nos llevaría a ver a mi amado después de casi un año…12 horas después el avión aterrizo y al fin llegamos, todo era diferente a mi querida odaiba era una ciudad nueva que quería conocer pero mi cuerpo quería una cosa antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa en esta nueva ciudad y sé que es malo que solo esté pensando en esto pero mi cuerpo se quema de tanta pasión que no puedo resistir las ganas de estar con el que me tome como la última ves comience a besarme por todos lados me toque donde él sabe bien y que me termine metiendo….la idea de que todos mis sufrimientos de este año bien han valido la pena)

-Kari hija

-q…que pasa

-ya llegamos, bájate

-a si

(Bajamos del taxi que nos dejó frente al edificio de departamentos pero antes de que ingresáramos me di cuenta de que mis padres ya no estaban conmigo)

-mama

-espera Kari queremos ver esta tienda

(Creo que me favorece esto si se quedan podre pasar unos minutos a solas con mi hermano así que mejor me apuro)

-bueno mientras ustedes están ahí yo me adelantare a ver a mi hermano

-si si

(Rápido me apuro, aun con esa pesada maleta que llevo y subo al tercer piso que es donde vive mi hermano y al fin estoy frente a su puerta pienso en tocar pero conociendo a mi hermano…si está abierta y hay lo veo él está prestándole atención a su computadora por lo que no noto que entre, me siento muy emocionada quiero hablarle pero no sé qué decirle o si solo lo beso y que las explicaciones queden para después sí creo que será lo mejor…mi hermano se da vuelta rápidamente y al verme se le nota una cara de asombro e incredulidad)

-tu…como…aquí

-veo que me extrañaste…hermano

(Su cara de asombro no tiene comparación se levanta de su silla y poco a poco se acerca a mi como asegurándose de que no sea un sueño…cuando se da cuenta de que lo que está pasando no es una ilusión me toma por os brazos y por fin pasa eso que he estado esperando durante tanto tiempo, me besa se siente tan cálido, tan hermoso que no puedo evitar derramar una lagrima y al separarme de mi hermano me da gusto que el también haya extrañado esto, un segundo después de separarnos me mira con una cara de que no entiende lo que pasa)

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿cómo llegaste?

-cállate y bésame antes de que lleguen mis padres

(No lo deje que me preguntara nada mas ya que solo quería estar entre sus brazos antes de que mis padres nos interrumpieran poco a poco el beso paso de ser uno tierno a uno posesivo cuando su lengua entro en contacto con la mía y comenzaron a jugar pero cuando su mano bajo por mi espalda supe que tenía que detenerme ya que si seguía nuestros padres nos podrían encontrar en algo inapropiado para ellos y no quería arruinar nuestras vacaciones, al separarme de él me volvió a mirar con su cara de que le extrañaba mi acto)

-¿qué pasa no quieres?

-claro que si es lo que más he deseado durante este año pero….

-¿pero qué?

-nuestros padres no tardan en subir

-¿de qué hablas?

(Antes de que le contara lo que estaba sucediendo aparecieron mis padres muy felices saludando a su hijo y contándoles todo lo que paso y porque estábamos ahí, cuando mi padre menciono que quería ir a buscar un hotel yo tuve una idea para hacer lo que mi cuerpo me está pidiendo)

Kari: bueno que les parece si mientras buscan un hotel yo me quedo aquí con mi hermano

Ms. Yagami: segura hija no quieres descansar

Kari: no solo mándenme mensaje de cuál es nuestro hotel y numero de cuarto para que mi hermano me lleve al rato

Mr. Yagami: pero hija tal vez tu hermano tenga cosas que hacer

Tai: no pasa nada papa como la temporada ya acabo no tengo mucho que hacer además puedo llevar a mi hermana a conocer un poco la ciudad

Kari: entonces que dicen

Ms. Yagami: muy bien hija nos vemos al rato entonces

Kari: gracias mama nos vemos en la noche

(Me costó convencerlos pero lo logre y ahora si mi cuerpo puede desahogar tanta lujuria encerrada, me acerque a él y pues comenzamos con lo que más quería íbamos en un paseo de una pared a otra hasta que terminamos en su cama, poco a poco mi mano comenzó a bajar para encontrarme con mi fantasía pero él se separó de mí, yo no sabía que pasaba cuando le pregunte la razón me dijo que era temprano y que quería tener una cita conmigo me dio gusto que él seguía siendo tan romántico como siempre y me quería completamente y no solo por mi cuerpo así que acepte y salimos a conocer esta nueva ciudad, fuimos de un lado a otro me llevo a comer cosas que nunca había probado, me llevo a comprar algo de ropa, pero no dejaba de pensar en hacer eso)

-hermano no quiero molestarte pero ya podemos volver a…

-tranquila mi pequeña lujurienta

-no me digas así

-no te preocupes solo quiero llevarte a un último lugar

-está bien vamos

(Caminamos otro rato más que se me hacía eterno, pero desde lejos vi lo que me quería mostrar, era majestuoso era el gran estadio de wolverhampton)

-q…que hacemos aquí

-bueno Kari mientras te estabas probando la ropa pensé que me encantaría que vieras mi casa bueno donde juego

-¿pero podremos entrar?

-si hay esta mi amigo, espérame aquí un minuto

(Mi hermano se separó de mí un momento y fue a hablar con ese tipo para después volver con una llave, entramos al estadio y fuimos al centro de la cancha donde logre ver mejor todo el estadio y por un momento me imagine a miles de personas gritando y coreando el nombre del equipo…pero la voz de mi hermano me trajo a la realidad)

-lo sentiste no

-¿de qué hablas?

-sentiste al público corear y gritar no

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-porque eso fue lo que sentí la primera vez que entre a este estadio

-es, es increíble

-lo sé, pero bueno nos tenemos que ir

-sí creo que si

(Salimos del estadio y caminamos rumbo a su departamento (aunque tuvimos que hacer una pequeña parada para comprar lo necesario para la noche) regresamos al departamento donde sabía que por fin había llegado la hora)

-te gusto el paseo

-yo…..claro que si

-¿porque lloras?

-no sabes cómo te extrañe todo este año y estas pocas horas que hemos pasado pues…me alegra que haya valido la pena

-si mi amor este año fue muy malo para mí, el no tenerte cada noche conmigo, el no ver tu sonrisa y no sentir tus caricias creme que me daban ganas de abandonar todo y volver contigo pero siempre que lo intentaba recordaba esa promesa que te hice justo antes de mi partir esa promesa de que viviríamos juntos y seriamos felices, así que cada vez que recordaba esa promesa me arma de valor y seguía luchando porque nuestros sueños se hicieran realidad

-sí y lo has hecho de maravilla, eres un jugador conocido y sé que pronto te buscara un mejor equipo

-si eso espero pero por el momento solo quiero una cosa sabes

-si se lo que es y yo también lo quiero

-muy bien entonces dejemos que este lugar donde llore tantas noches por no tenerte sea nuestro lugar de alegría ya que ahora podemos volver a unir nuestros cuerpos

-créeme nada me haría más feliz que eso que he estado esperando por un año

-muy bien entonces déjate llevar como si fuera nuestra primera vez

(Nos dimos un beso para comenzar algo que tanto había extrañado que fuéramos uno que me tomara y me hiciera suya, nuestros labios iban de un lado a otro nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro explorando cada rincón cada centímetro para empezar ese momento donde nos convertiríamos en uno solo y este acto me daría fuerzas para lograr aguantar otro año y si cada vez que lo hacíamos me serviría para aguantar un año pues con esto podría aguantar durante mucho tiempo, lo hicimos tantas veces que mi cuerpo termino muy cansado así que al terminar ya no tenía energías para ir con mis padres por el momento solo quería estar en el pecho de mi hermano descansando y tras una pequeña pelea que termino en una promesa de amor sentí que tenía que ir con mis padres que debían de estar preocupados)

-pero dime, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-bueno ya es noche creo que debería ir con nuestros padres

-no, no lo harás te quedaras que conmigo

-¿pero que dirán ellos?

-no te preocupes yo tengo un plan, pero dime qué hora es

-la 1:30: am

-muy bien entonces ya puedo hacerlo solo no prendas tu celular quieres

-está bien pero que vas a hacer

-ya verás amada

(Vi que mi hermano llamo por teléfono a mi padre y le invento tantas cosas que al final aceptaron y me dejaron quedarme con él y porque no lo harían si para ellos solo éramos dos hermanos y nada mas)

-valla con que ese era tu plan

-claro que si no iba a dejarte ir de mis brazos ahora que te tengo y despertarme con tu hermosa sonrisa

-muy bien creo que ahora por fin después de casi un año poder dormir tranquila y feliz

-solo quiero oír una última cosa antes de dormir

-es acaso TE AMO

-claro que si ahora amor debemos dormir ya que mañana tendremos que fingir frente a nuestros padres, pero no te preocupes porque hallare la forma de que volvamos a hacer esto

-muy bien estaré lista para cuando digas

(Me dio un beso y me quede dormida en sus brazos estaba feliz valió la pena la espera y si esto sería nuestro futuro bien valía esperar un año más….al despertar el seguía en la misma posición que la noche anterior su cuerpo desnudo era mi cobija y era lo único que necesitábamos, solo que ahora estaba viéndome con una sonrisa en su rostro)

-buenos días hermosura

-hola amor

-dormiste bien

-tenía casi un año desde que no dormía así de bien

-pues me alegra, sabes yo nunca había dormido bien en esta cama hasta hoy

-mientras estemos juntos nunca más dormiremos tristes

-eso será pronto

-si un año más aunque….

-¿qué pasa?

-pues cumplo la mayoría de edad un mes después de que empiece la escuela

-¿y que tiene?

-que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad estaré en la escuela y no quiero perder tiempo sin ti así que no se podría tal vez

-¿hacer qué?

-solo perder un semestre y venir a vivir contigo y ya cuando pase el semestre volver a la universidad

-pues amor lo que tú quieras, yo lo único que quiero es que estés conmigo y si no vas a la escuela mejor para mi

-gracias por entenderme

-bueno ahora hay que levantarnos nuestros padres nos esperan fuera del edificio en una hora

-haaa, como me gustaría pasar todo el día contigo pero bueno…..pásame mi ropa

-oye

-si

-no te vas a bañar

-¿de qué hablas?

-no lo sé…tu yo…el baño…cuerpos desnudos…no lo se piénsalo

-ya te entendí muy bien vamos

(la semana paso de manera genial y aunque muchas veces estábamos con mis padres cuando se distraían actuábamos como novios…. Unos días antes de que tuviera que volver a casa mi hermano y yo fuimos a pasear pero una llamada distrajo a mi hermano quien diría que esa llamada sería otro paso en el camino de nuestra vida juntos)

(Diario de Taichi Yagami)

(Los mejores días que he pasado aquí en wolverhampton, pero tenía que acabarse ya que mi amada en tres días tiene que volver a odaiba y yo me tendré que quedar aquí un año más sin ella aunque después de esta semana sé que valdrá la pena….en nuestro último día juntos pudimos salir juntos todo iba bien hasta que recibí una llamada)

-diga

-Tai habla Glenn

-o Glenn que milagro

-bueno te llamaba para decirte que espero mi primer pago

-de que hablas tú me dijiste que…..espera esto significa que

-si….esta mañana llego una oferta a tu club que acepto y quieren hablar contigo…así que ven rápido para que te cuente todo

-ya veo…si de inmediato voy

(Es enserio tan rápido un equipo quiere contratarme digo se que me fue bien en la temporada pero tanto para…..muy bien tengo que ir a ver a Glenn)

-¿quién era hermano?

-nuestro futuro

-¿de que hablas?

-pues era mi representante….me dijo que había llegado una oferta a mi club que acepto y quiere que valla para informarme de todo pero creo que iré mañana ya que hoy….

-como dices eso….esto puede ser el inicio de nuestro futuro

-pero…..

-vamos además quiero conocer a tu representante

-muy bien Kari vamos

(Fuimos a la oficina de Glenn donde tras hacer las presentaciones, entre mi hermana y mi representante pase a su oficina mientras mi amada me esperaba afuera)

-y bien Glenn dime

-estas emocionado verdad

-sí, no puedo creer que solo un año para recibir una oferta

-bueno esto es debido a tu talento y sé que si sigues a este ritmo llegaras al nivel de los más grandes

-eso espero…pero ya dime quien mando la oferta

-bueno….primero es de Inglaterra

-espero que sea de primera división

-Claro que si

-¿de qué ciudad?

-Londres

-valla la capital….pero ya dime quien es

-el Tottenham Hotspur

-valla el Tottenham…pues es un buen equipo

-si es un buen equipo para irrumpir en el futbol internacional

-muy bien y según por como vi la tabla de la primer división….ellos entraron en Europa o no

-si pero bueno es hora de hacer todos los procedimientos

-¿qué debo hacer?

-solo espera déjame todo a mí y te llamare cuando llegue el contrato

-muy bien…oye y no quiero sonar interesado pero…..cuanto…..

-no te preocupes lo que te ofrecen va a ser suficiente para que te consigas un mejor lugar que ese cuartito en el que vives

-eso seria

-unos….mensuales

-valla….. al mes, está bien espero tu llamado

(Me despedí y Salí, cuando mi hermanita me vio me hiso muchas preguntas pero no le conteste nada me pregunto durante todo el camino hasta que llegamos a mi pequeño departamento)

-ya Tai dime

-muy bien la oferta es del equipo Tottenham Hotspur

-a….sí…. claro….el Tottenham

-veras hermanita el Tottenham….es….es un equipo de Londres de la primera división que quedo en 5to lugar la temporada pasada

-valla debe de ser un buen equipo

-si lo es

-bueno….no quiero sonar interesada pero….

-es lo mismo que pregunte

-¿y cuánto es?

-pues me dijo que unos…. Al mes

-valla no me imaginaba eso pero es muy bueno para ser tu primer equipo

-si lo se

-y vas a aceptar

-claro que si, así el próximo año que cumplas la mayoría de edad ya tendré un lugar donde te puedas quedar

-qué bueno…..ahora que te parece si celebramos

-muy bien pero recuerda que en dos horas debemos encontrarnos con nuestros padres

-muy bien ven aquí

(Esta oportunidad era única era un gran paso en nuestro futuro juntos pero por el momento solo quería disfrutar que mi hermana este conmigo para después enfocarme en todo lo demás)


	7. El viaje a Londres

Cap 7 El viaje a Londres

(Diario de Taichi Yagami)

(Era todo había terminado nuestra semana juntos paso de manera tan rápida, pero a diferencia de la primera vez no me sentía tan triste ya sabía que ella volvería y la próxima vez seria para siempre, así que en nuestra última noche juntos nos despedimos como nos gustaba ya que en la mañana ella tendría que volver a odaiba)

-valla…siempre es tan bueno como la primera vez

-contigo siempre es espectacular

-no quisiera tener que volver mañana a odaiba

-lo se amor pero será solo un año más para que podamos estar juntos además ya sobrevivimos un año no creo que otro sea tan difícil

-si un año más y después podremos estar juntos por siempre

-pero ahora duérmete amor…. que mañana será un día difícil para ambos

-sí creo que tienes razón

(Sentir su cálida piel en mis brazos era la mejor forma de conciliar el sueño…paso la noche y al despertar sabía que teníamos que separarnos aunque solo sería por poco tiempo….nos despertamos y le di un beso de buenos días para después empezar la búsqueda de ropa que salió volando la noche anterior…..una vez lista la ropa nos fuimos a bañar y salimos rumbo donde nos esperarían nuestros padres)

-crees que ya estén listos nuestros padres

-si nosotros nos despertamos antes y eso que hicimos lo mismo que ellos

-enserio crees que ellos….lo hicieron

-Kari, amor no por nada me pidieron que te quedaras a dormir conmigo

-bueno si

-pero dime….¿que vas a hacer llegando a casa?

-pues tengo que hacer mucho pero nada interesante….y tu ¿cuándo vas a ir a Londres?

-me dijo Glenn que iríamos el próximo viernes para hablar sobre el contrato

-bueno espero que te valla bien

-mira hay están

-bueno parece que si acabaron rápido

(Tras saludar a mis papas y desayunar en una cafetería cercana tomamos un taxi que los llevaría hacia el aeropuerto, una vez hay comencé a despedirme de mis papas)

-bueno creo que nos veremos en un año

-si hijo, según lo que nos contaste ya te pagaran en la próxima temporada

-si así que los visitare en las vacaciones

-o sea iras a casa para navidad

-no mama la liga premier no descansa hasta el verano

-bueno…entonces creo que te veremos el próximo año

-si mama me saludas a la familia

(Había terminado de despedirme de mis padres venia lo más difícil tal vez no como la primera vez pero aun así dolía verla irse)

-hermanita… yo

-no digas nada nos veremos el año que viene

-solo no te deprimas si

-no te preocupes ya no lo volveré a hacer

-me saludas a Davis y a los demás

-sí, lo hare todos te extrañan en especial Davis que me dijo que espera que este año le lleguen ofertas para jugar futbol y jugar junto a ti

-sé que lo hará, pero olvidémonos de él me darías un abrazo

-no tienes que pedirlo

(Cuando la tuve en mis brazos solo pude decirle te amo susurrado a lo que ella me respondió lo mismo, cuando nos separamos ellos tuvieron que abordar su avión)

-adiós hermano nos veremos pronto

-más pronto de lo que crees Kari

-nos vemos hijo te cuidas mucho por favor

-si mama no los decepcionare

(y la vi irse una vez más…... cuando despego su avión volví a mi departamento donde recordé lo que habíamos hecho, toda esta semana lo que causo una sonrisa en mi rostro ya que solo será un año más y pronto nunca más la tendría que dejar ir…..la semana paso de manera normal yo sin mucho que hacer hasta que llego el viernes donde tendríamos que ir a Londres acordamos vernos en el aeropuerto a las 10: 00 am para estar en Londres a más tardar a las 12:00 cuando llegue (algo tarde) Gleen ya me estaba esperando)

-vamos Tai porque te tardaste tanto

-problemas con el despertador

-te refieres a que sonó y te quedaste dormido

-algo así

-pero bueno me contaras todo en el avión

-si muy bien

(Subimos al avión y unas dos horas después aterrizamos en Londres después tomamos un Taxi que nos llevó a las instalaciones del equipo al llegar conocí a los directivos del equipo)

-valla joven Yagami es un gusto tenerlo

-el gusto es mío

-qué le parece Londres

-me parece una gran ciudad

-lo es lo es y más el barrio de Tottenham

-si me parece muy bonito

-pero bueno es hora de hablar de negocios

(En ese momento entro Glenn a hacer un poco de su magia consiguiéndome un contrato de dos años por una buena paga, y tras firmar todos los papeles todo quedo listo)

-muy bien joven lo veremos aquí dentro de una semana

-si estaré aquí la próxima semana

-pues es un gusto que se una a nuestro equipo y espero grandes cosas de usted

-no se preocupe lo hare

(Después de salir de las instalaciones del club fui a recorrer la ciudad en busca de un departamento nuevo….pasaron horas hasta que encontré ese perfecto departamento habitación…..baño…cocina/comedor y una pequeña sala tal vez no era la gran cosa pero era un gran cambio al pequeño departamento que tenía en wolverhampton, así que volví a wolverhampton que siempre recordaría con cariño ya que fue el primer equipo que me abrió las puertas y que sin él nunca habría podido lograr nada de lo que estaba seguro que lograría, cuando fui a recoger mis cosas de mi antiguo club me encontré a mis ex compañeros que se despidieron de mí y me desearon suerte)

-Yagami

-Rudy

-no te ibas a ir sin despedirte cierto

-claro que no

-me dijeron que te vas al Tottenham

-si es cierto

-pues es un buen equipo espero que te valla muy bien

-gracias hare todo lo posible por aprovechar esta gran oportunidad

-eso espero

-quiero agradecerte por los consejos que me dite y por haberme apoyado durante este año

-no importa…..me agrado ayudar y más a un joven que sé que tiene mucho talento

-bueno me tengo que ir

-si nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees

-espero que asciendan para que el próximo año podamos jugar juntos

-si nos veremos en la cancha

(Un apretón de manos es la forma en que salgo de mi viejo club que tanto hiso por mí, pero que ahora tendría que dejar, llegando a casa me conecte en internet ya que había mucho que le tenía que contar a mi hermanita pero cuando la vi note que estaba algo nerviosa)

-hola Kari

-hermano que paso

-no mucho te llamaba para decirte que ya firme con el Tottenham

-me alegro, así que ahora vivirás en Londres y espero mi regalo en unos meses ya que como sabrás cumpliré 17

-si…. tan pronto confirme lo del departamento te mandare la dirección y después tu regalo

-¿y dime como es el departamento?

-bueno es más grande que el anterior…. Tiene cocina/comedor….. una pequeña sala…. Baño y una habitación

-nuestra habitación

-si…. Solo un año más y lo será

-sobre eso….. Hay algo que quiero saber

-dime

-les…diremos…. A mis padres….. Ya sabes…. Sobre nosotros

-bueno…. Creo que lo mejor será que se lo digamos…. Antes de que te vallas

-irme

-si a vivir conmigo

-oh si claro…. Pero eso cuando seria

-pues yo iré en verano

-muy bien hermanito se los diremos en verano

-pero hablaremos de eso después por ahora dime como esta todo por allá

-bueno hay algo…. que me dijo Yolei y quería que lo supieras ya que nos implica a los dos

-dime

-ella…yo le dije….bueno es que ella me dijo

-¿qué le dijiste?

-ella sabe que tú y yo ya… ya sabes…. Lo hicimos

-muy bien quiero saber cómo paso todo

-veras todo sucedió el día después de que volví de wolverhampton

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

(Volver a separarme de él es tan difícil, no como la primera vez pero aun duele pero sé que no falta mucho para que lo vuelva a ver así que tratare de aguantar este año para no tener que separarme de él nunca más….. el vuelo a casa fue agotador pero al fin regresamos a casa lo único que quiero hacer por ahora es dormir pero las palabras de mi padre no me dejan en paz)

-Kari hija

-si papa

-te gusto el viaje

-claro que si conocer una cultura diferente, recorrer esas acalles desconocidas y lo más importante ver a mi hermano

-¿y no te presento a su amor?

-de….que hablas

-bueno supongo que un joven como tu hermano tan atlético ya es para que hubiese encontrado una novia en Inglaterra

(Esas palabras me llenaron de celos y tenía ganas de decirle la verdad pero sabía que me tenía que aguantar así que lo más tranquila que pude le conteste)

-¿y si la tuviera porque crees que me lo contaría a mí?

-bueno…. Como pasan tanto tiempo juntos supongo que es a ti a quien le contaría sus secretos

(Eso me da una idea que tal vez me sirva en el futuro)

-pues no, no me conto nada pero hace mucho me dijo que el solo estaba enamorada de una chica

-ha si y ¿quién era?

- no me dijo el nombre pero me dijo que era una chica muy linda, inteligente, bonita y que era lo que el mas quería en esta vida

-ya veo, bueno no tengo idea de quien hablaba pero sé que tu hermano elegirá a la chica correcta

-lo sé, sé que él lo hará…. Pero bueno estoy cansada del vuelo así que creo que me iré a dormir

-si hija buenas noches

(Pase una buena noche pensando en que este año podría cambiar mi vida pero aún tengo unos días de vacaciones más…al terminar la semana recibí una llamada de Yolei (lo que es raro ya que entre que esta por entrar a la universidad y ha estado con ken todas las vacaciones y no me había echo mucho caso) me llamaba para que nos viéramos en el centro comercial para que platicáramos lo que está bien ya que le quería contar sobre mi viaje a wolverhampton…. Así que me vestí y rápido me dirigí al centro comercial donde me estaba esperando mi amiga)

- hola Kari

- valla hasta que me hablas

-¿a qué te refieres?

-pues desde que iniciaron las vacaciones no me has prestado atención

- bueno me debes de entender la universidad, ken ya sabes además si te fuiste de vacaciones

-¿y tú como sabes?

- soy tu mejor amiga yo lo es todo

- enserio

- bueno eso y que llame a tu casa y no estabas después te fui a buscar y un vecino tuyo me dijo que habían salido

-conque era eso

-si pero dime a donde fuiste

- a reencontrarme con mi príncipe

- así que fuiste a wolverhampton

-si

-¿y cómo te fue?

-bien, bien al parecer el me extraño tanto como yo a el

- ¿y que hicieron halla?

- pues me llevo a conocer la ciudad, su estadio y me atendió como una reina

-valla suena maravilloso

-si lo fue estar con él todos los días, estar al atardecer y en la noche….. lo pasábamos como una familia

- pues me alegro por ti….. Pero te llame porque hay algo importante que te quiero contar

- ¿y qué es?

-pero recuerda que solo te lo cuento porque eres mi mejor amiga

-ya dime que me muero de la curiosidad

- bueno veras….. Hace una semana… mis padres… ellos salieron y….. y me quede a solas con ken….. Entonces él y yo….. Pues….. Ya sabes

- dices que tú y ken ya….. Ya lo hicieron

-si

(Valla ahora yo era la mala amiga ella me cuenta de su primera vez y yo no tuve la confianza de hacerlo)

- ¿y qué o como paso?

- fue lo más hermoso de mi vida por un momento me sentí única, y sentí que mi vida solo estaría completa si él estaba conmigo bueno creo que no lo entenderás hasta que lo hagas y menos si no es con tu ser amado

-Sí creo que te comprendo

-¿de qué hablas?

- bueno es que no te conté pero yo…..

-¿tú ya lo hiciste?

-si

-digo me lo esperaría de cualquiera ero de ti Kari….. la niña bien portada, la niña dulce que piensa en los demás antes que ella…. Ya lo hiso

-shhh, cállate que te va a escuchar medio mundo

-cuando fue esto

-bueno la primera..

-primera ¿que lo has hecho más de una?

-si

- bueno y cuando sucedió la "primera"

- el día antes de que se fuera a Inglaterra, y algunas veces más cuando estuve allá con el

-valla y pensé que yo sería la que te daría una noticia gigante pero con lo que me acabo de enterar

-pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie

-si te lo prometo

-gracias

-pero dejemos eso de lado y cuéntame sobre wolverhampton

(Al fin le había contado mi segundo secreto más grande pero ella lo hiso primero así que estaba bien pero había alguien a quien le debería decir que conté mi secreto…. mi hermano, así que al volver a casa prendí el internet y para mi suerte mi hermano ya se había conectado)

-hola Kari

-hermano que paso

-no mucho te llamaba para decirte que ya firme con el Tottenham

-me alegro, así que ahora vivirás en Londres y espero mi regalo en unos meses ya que como sabrás cumpliré 17

-si…. tan pronto confirme lo del departamento te mandare la dirección y después tu regalo

-¿y dime como es el departamento?

-bueno es más grande que el anterior…. Tiene cocina/comedor….. una pequeña sala…. Baño y una habitación

-nuestra habitación

-si…. Solo un año más y lo será

-sobre eso….. Hay algo que quiero saber

-dime

-les…diremos…. A mis padres….. Ya sabes…. Sobre nosotros

-bueno…. Creo que lo mejor será que se lo digamos…. Antes de que te vallas

-irme

-si a vivir conmigo

-oh si claro…. Pero eso cuando seria

-pues yo iré en verano

-muy bien hermanito se los diremos en verano

-pero hablaremos de eso después por ahora dime como esta todo por allá

-bueno hay algo…. que me dijo Yolei y quería que lo supieras ya que nos implica a los dos

-dime

-ella…yo le dije….bueno es que ella me dijo

-¿qué le dijiste?

-ella sabe que tú y yo ya… ya sabes…. Lo hicimos

-muy bien quiero saber cómo paso todo

(Muy bien es el momento se lo diré despacio pero directo sé que él me entenderá)

-veras todo sucedió el día después de que volví de wolverhampton (entonces le comencé a contar con detalle todo lo que paso y porque se lo conté)

-ya veo con que eso sucedió

-estás enojado conmigo

-no porque debería estarlo si lo único que hiciste fue presumir al semental que tienes como novio

-valla yo que pensé que estarías enojado pero en lugar de eso presumes de lo que conté

-espero que le hayas contado todo lo que hicimos en wolverhampton ya sabes aquella ves que hicimos que mis vecinos vinieran a tocar ya que gritaste muy fuerte

-claro que no le conté eso, como crees que le iba a contar esos detalles solo le dije que lo hicimos no le dije cuántas ni como

-bueno hermanita mientras no me hallas echo quedar mal todo está bien

-tranquilo es imposible que yo haga eso….. Digo como hacerlo si no puedo olvidar lo que hicimos en wolverhampton

-ni yo créeme que voy a extrañar este cuarto en el que hicimos muchas cosas pero sé que en mi nuevo departamento haremos más cosas

-tranquilo aún falta un año para que me mude para allá

-lo sé y cuento los días para que vengas

-pero ahora cuéntame cómo es Londres

(Al menos no se enojó mi hermano por lo que dije pero en un poco tiempo más no nos importara lo que pase ya que en menos de un año me iré a vivir con mi hermano y seremos felices para siempre)

(Diario de Taichi Yagami)

(Han pasado unos días desde que comenzó el 2008 y la temporada 2007/2008 ya va por la mitad y no he jugado mucho en la liga pero donde si me han dejado jugar es en la copa de la liga donde soy titular y ya he metido una gran cantidad de goles gracias a los cuales hemos entrado a la final contra un gran rival el Chelsea y estamos a una semana de este gran partido….. en este tiempo me hice gran amigo de Gareth Bale que como yo, llego en esta temporada aunque es más joven es con quien más juego y me ha enseñado un poco más del futbol inglés y nos dicen que somos parte del futuro del futbol, nunca creí que me considerarían así)

-oye Tai estás listo

-si solo déjame guardar esto

-listo para el partido de la próxima semana

-si será un gran partido

-además de ser un clásico

-si sé que será difícil pero nosotros lograremos la victoria y nuestro primer trofeo en el Tottenham

-eso espero ya que sería el primer título del club en casi 10 años

-pues le daremos esa satisfacción a los hinchas

-además si lo hacemos podríamos hacernos un nombre e ir a un club más grande

-ya vas a empezar otra vez con tu Madrid

-pues si me encantaría ir al club más grande del mundo

-¿y qué me dices del barca si es el mejor equipo del mundo?

-es un equipo de momento veras que en unos años se caerá y el Madrid volverá a ser la fuerza dominante en España

-qué tal si cuando tu estés en el Madrid y yo en el barca lo comprobamos cara a cara

-me parece bien en unos años veremos quién es el mejor

-pero bueno eso será después ahora vámonos

(Todo estaba listo la semana nos la pasamos en entrenamientos extremadamente duros y analizando al rival para tener bien detallado contra lo que nos enfrentábamos, el sábado Salí de mi casa desde muy temprano para pasar todo el día en el centro de entrenamiento ya que saldríamos a las 6:00 de la tarde rumbo al wembley stadium para iniciar el partido a las 8:00…. mi familia lo sabía y me dijeron que verían el partido y en especial mi hermanita que me hiso prometerle un gol que como siempre yo le iba a cumplir todo estaba listo era hora de la copa, la copa de la vida)


	8. La copa de la vida

Cap 8 La copa de la vida

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

(Las clases habían comenzado y con ella mi último año escolar la verdad extrañaría la escuela pero sé que me vendrían muchos retos en mi futuro además de muchas alegrías junto a mi amor que actualmente jugaba para el Tottenham Hotspur pero que no había visto mucha actividad en la liga, pero era otra historia en la copa donde como titular había demostrado toda su capacidad llevando a su equipo a la final que obviamente yo vería, lo único malo es que lo vería con mis padres así que no podría gritarle que lo amo pero bueno ya tengo mi playera del Tottenham (que me llego en mi cumpleaños) y todo estaba listo para este domingo por la madrugada….. pero un faltaba un día)

-Kari hija

-si mama

-te llaman por teléfono

-¿y quién es?

-tu amigo Davis dice que es muy urgente

(que querrá Davis en estos momentos en que me estoy preparando para mi partido espero que no quiera venir a verlo conmigo ya que la última vez que vino mis papas pensaron que era mi novio y tarde semanas en convencerlos de que no era así)

-diga

-Kari eres tú

-si Davis

-rápido ponle en el canal 25

-¿porque?

-solo hazlo

-está bien

(Al ponerle era un canal deportivo que hablaba de las jóvenes promesas del futbol mundial e iban a hablar de…..mi Tai)

-es….. es

-si es tu hermano

-gracias por avisarme

-si te dejo

(le colgué y me pare frente a la televisión para ver que decían de mi hermano)

_-"bueno ahora dejemos España y vamos a Inglaterra donde juega nuestra siguiente figura del futuro Taichi Yagami proveniente de Japón este joven hombre con tantas destrezas para quitarse adversarios y tanta puntería para poder anotar desde fuera del área es un joven que en wolverhampton metió tantos goles que es una sorpresa que el equipo no ascendiera pero tal vez si lo hubiesen dejado jugar más ahora la historia sería diferente, actualmente milita en Tottenham Hotspur donde es una gran promesa para algún día llegar al nivel de los grandes como Ronaldo, Henry o Ronaldinho pero eso es algo que solo el tiempo nos dirá"_

(Era la primera vez que vez que veía a mi hermano en televisión y sabía que sería la primera de muchas más ya que pronto su nombre y su imagen estaría en todos los periódicos las televisiones y todos los medios de comunicación del mundo… pero por el momento solo quiero hablar con mi hermano para desearle suerte para su partido de mañana)

-hola hermano

-Kari como has estado

-bien no me quejo

-lista para mañana

-yo lista…. Tu eres el que ya debe de estar concentrado mañana es la primera vez que podrías ganar un torneo importante

-si lo sé, pero seguiré tu consejo y hare lo que mi corazón dicte y estoy seguro que así nada me podrá detener

-sí que más debería de esperar de una de las estrellas del mañana

-¿cómo me dijiste?

-bueno es que hace un rato me llamo Davis para decirme que le pusiera en un canal el 25 creo

-ha ya se cual es

-si pero total que hay hablaban de las futuras estrellas del futbol y pues tú estabas hay

-enserio yo

-si tú y tu amigo como me dijiste que era… gabin…..galvan…..

-gareth

-ese, bueno decían que ustedes podían llegar a ser estrellas del nivel de los grandes

-¿y tú que crees?

-que tú ya eres de los más grandes del futbol mundial

-si lo se….. Solo falta que el mundo lo sepa

-te importa lo que el mundo piense

-no…. Claro que no…. Pero me gusta escuchar los gritos de los hinchas y pensar que soy yo a quien aclaman

-lástima que no te dejen jugar muy a menudo si no sé qué estarían mejor que en el lugar número 8

-si lo sé pero al menos soy titular en copa donde demostré que si me dan la oportunidad puedo rendir mucho

-pues espero que se den cuenta antes de que yo valla para allá si no lo primero que haré será reclamarle al técnico por no meterte a jugar

- no te preocupes para el siguiente año veras que seré titular indiscutible

-eso espero hermanito

-pero dime que han planeado para mañana

-lo de siempre como será a las 4 de la mañana habrá café, pan y un televisor

-bueno al menos ya lo pueden ver por TV

-es un avance pero preferiría que no fuese de madrugada

-no te preocupes el próximo año ya no tendrás que ver este tipo de partidos por tv o por computadora

-¿de qué hablas?

-el próximo año lo veras en un palco en el estadio

-eso se puede

-claro que si

-entonces lo espero con ansias

-pero bueno por ahora confórmate porque mañana te dedique un gol

-más te vale

(Seguimos platicando por horas hasta que me fui a dormir ya que el día siguiente seria uno muy largo pero muy bueno… el día siguiente paso de manera normal nada destacable más que la emoción que desataba un partido como el que venía)

-buen mama me dormiré

-si hija

-los despierto para ver el partido

-claro que sí, no me perdería el primer título de mi bebe

-valla tenía mucho que no le decías así

-pues si hija siempre será mi bebe no importa lo que haga

-y yo

-tú también siempre serán mis hijos sin importar lo que decidan en su vida

-bueno mama ustedes siempre serán nuestros padres sin importar nada….. Pero ahora lo mejor será que me duerma un rato si quiero ver el partido de mi hermano

-si hija nos vemos al rato

(Lo que dijo mi madre espero que sea cierto y que sigamos siendo sus hijos después de que le demos la noticia, espero que nos brinden su apoyo y su comprensión solo quiero que después de que les demos la noticia sigamos siendo la familia tan feliz que hemos sido hasta ahora pero bueno eso es algo que solo el tiempo dirá por ahora solo puedo disfrutar del calor del hogar y de las alegrías que mi hermano causa a toda la familia…. Dormí lo que me proponía antes de que el despertador sonara y cuando me logre levantar me dirigí a la sala donde prendí la televisión justo cuando el partido estaba por empezar)

"_Hola todos y bienvenidos a esta la gran final de la legue cup aquí en el wembley stadium donde se verán cara a cara el Tottenham Hotspur vs el Chelsea"_

"_si ambos equipos con historias diferentes por un lado el Chelsea viene de ser campeón de la y actual campeón de la legue cup mientras el Tottenham viene de no ganar un título en casi 10 años"_

"_si todo indica que el Chelsea de la mano de Drogba va a ser el campeón pero ojo con los jóvenes Taichi y Gareth del Tottenham que muy bien podrían darle un susto al equipo azul y una gran alegría al equipo de los spurs pero todo será historia ya que en pocos minutos iniciara este gran partido"_

_(_El partido estaba por iniciar por lo cual me fui a despertar a mis padres que aunque tardaron se despertaron y fueron a la sala a para ver el gran juego…. Poco tiempo después comenzó el partido desde el primer tiempo fue un partido intenso con el equipo azul siendo el dominador absoluto de las ocasiones de gol y de la posición del balón y lo más triste es que mi hermano no pudo ni tirar a portería con este dominio absoluto termino el primer tiempo)

"_pues parece que lo que se decía era cierto el equipo blue esta dominando totalmente a los spurs ya que si no fuera por el portero este juego no estaría 0-0"_

"_pues si esperemos que en el segundo tiempo haya goles y esperemos que las jóvenes figuras del Tottenham comiencen a brillar"  
"eso esperemos si algún día quieren ser grandes figuras tendrán que aprender a salir de situaciones tan adversas como estas"_

_(_Durante el medio tiempo no pude hacer otra cosa que esperar un mejor partido para mi hermano y compañía, el tiempo de espera fue muy corto ya que rápidamente volvieron las imágenes del estadio y los jugadores a la cancha así que comenzó el segundo tiempo e inicio como termino el primero con una clara ventaja de los azules y en el minuto 55… no no no)

"_solo Drogba frente al portero tira y… gooooooool del Chelsea un gran tiro que pone al Chelsea arriba en el marcador"_

"_me parece justo el gol por cómo se venían dando las cosas un equipo superior y un equipo que tiene que reaccionar o si no 35 minutos no serán suficientes"_

_(_Ahora todo se ponía feo el equipo de mi hermano perdía y aun así no reaccionaban los minutos transcurrían poco a poco y así el primer título de mi hermano se alejaba el técnico realizo dos cambios que no sirvieron de mucho….. hasta que llegaron los últimos 5 minutos donde el equipo de mi hermano se lanzó con todo al frente….. y mi hermano la tiene tira yyy….. nada tiro de esquina)

-Kari creo que lo mejor será apagar la tele

-no aun no

-pero hija solo quedan 3 minutos

-si lo sé pero aún quedan 180 segundos

-muy bien esperemos

(Se cobró el tiro de esquina y el portero lo rechazo pero le callo a mi hermano…..será como su primer gol… no pero recibió una falta cerca del área)

"_última oportunidad para el Tottenham si quieren ganar tendrán que anotar este tiro libre ahora la pregunta será Gareth de izquierda o Taichi de derecha"_

"_lo más lógico sería que Taichi lo cobrara pero no sé en este momento todo puede suceder"_

_(En ese momento se formaron mi hermano y su amigo tras el balón y cuando mi hermano se perfila para disparar….. "se sigue derecho"….. Pero su amigo dispara y… gol)_

**Gol….. goooooooool **si lo lograron

"_increíble a menos de 1 minuto del pitazo final el equipo de los spurs logra convertir el tanto del empate mandando esto a tiempos extra" _

"_sí que gran jugada cuando todos creíamos que el joven Taichi tiraría no fue más que una finta para que gareth bale convirtiera el empate"  
"pues parece que se vienen 30 minutos impresionantes"_

(Estaba tan feliz ya que el equipo de mi hermano había empatado y se podría llevar la copa una vez más…comenzó el partido una vez más y ambos equipo se veían fatigados creo que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que sustituyeran a mi hermano)

"_va a haber cambio verdad"_

"_si el último de los spurs y todo parece indicar que será Taichi"_

"_entonces supongo que esta será la última jugada de el_

_(_La tomo mi hermano y junto con su amigo recorrieron la cancha desde la mitad después se la paso y….. eso es falta….. o no, no se levanta)

"¿Qué_ paso halla abajo?"_

"_todo parece indicar que el jugador Gareth bale esta lastimado y no se podrá recuperar"_

"_es una lástima ya que ahora solo queda Taichi"_

_(_Con la salida de bale mi hermano se quedó solo como delantero ya que su equipo quería guardar la ventaja pero sabía que esto no funcionaría ya que al minuto antes de que terminara el primer tiempo extra el equipo contrario tuvo una clara de gol….. el segundo tiempo fue igual de intenso pero poco a poco se iban acabando las opciones del equipo de mi hermano y se iba encerrando su equipo)

"_tal parece que el Tottenham se está encerrando"_

"_si y no en muy acertada esta decisión ya que de los 5 titulares para tirar penales solo están 2"_

"_pues veamos que….. Viene Drogba la tiene tira y… increíble el portero la manda al corner a solo 4 del final"_

_(_Pensé que todo estaba acabado al ver a 10 defendiendo pero y mi….. valla él nunca se rinde siempre está al ataque…. Se cobró el tiro de esquina y el portero la atrapo entonces se la mando a mi hermano que rápido se quitó a su marca aun le faltaba media cancha y tres contrarios)

"_tuya es tuya rápido corre se quita al primero con velocidad túnel al segundo tu puedes tu puedes, bicicletas y adiós al tercero….. Taichi frente al arco Taichi tiene la copa Taichi tira y…"_

**Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool **lo hiso de verdad lo hiso es un héroe

(Se notaban lágrimas en mi hermano a la vez que hacia el corazón que yo rápido le correspondí, mis padres gritaban yo lloraba él lo hiso es un héroe es mi amor mi hermano….. pasaron los últimos minutos y se coronaron campeones se les notaba lagrimas a todos y celebraban como si no hubiera mañana ellos son campeones)

"_fueron 10 años y hoy este grupo de jóvenes hombres le dieron un título al Tottenham hotspur ese título que será recordado durante años ya que hoy ellos son parte de la historia_

"_si nos enseñaron mucho nos enseñaron que no hay que rendirse nunca y nunca bajar los brazos ya que hasta el más chico puede derrotar al más grande….. Lo tenemos vamos con nuestra compañera en el campo que va a entrevistar al joven Yagami autor del último gol y de la copa"_

_-gracias amigos hola Taichi dime que se sintió meter ese último gol_

_-se sintió increíble fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida_

_-dime ¿este es el mejor día de tu vida?_

_-no, no lo es_

_-enserio entonces ¿cuál es el mejor día de tu vida?_

_-cuando mi amor allá en casa me dijo que me amaba haciéndome el hombre más feliz de este mundo_

_-ya veo ¿quieres darle algún mensaje a ese amor tuyo que nos debe de estar viendo? _

_-claro….. Amor lo logre ahora ya pronto estaremos juntos solo espera por mí y veras que todos nuestros días serán igual de felices que hoy_

_-gracias Taichi dejamos que sigas festejando_

_(_Ese mensaje que me dio sabía que pronto volvería y que el próximo año podría estar celebrando con el)

-valla así que su novia está aquí

-q….que….dicen

-si dijo que vivía en odaiba

-a eso

-¿y que te pareció ese mensaje de amor?

-muy tonto porque no dijo el nombre de su amor si de verdad la ama nada lo debería detener o si

-tienes razón hija si tu hermano de verdad ama a esa chica no se debería avergonzar por nada

-pero bueno ahora que vuelva le tendré que preguntar quién esa tipa ya que no me había dicho nada

-jajaja

-¿se puede saber de que se ríen?

-pues que pensamos que tu hermano era el sobreprotector… pero ahora veo que tú también eres como el

-yo….. Solo

-tranquila hija está bien

-si….yo….lo…. miren ya les van a dar las medallas

_(_Lo vi llorar al recibir su medalla pero no era de tristeza era de alegría sabía que este era el primero de muchos logros que solo el lograría y que yo estaría con él en todos los buenos y malos momentos pero ahora que celebre porque mañana tendrá que despertarse y luchar de nuevo por otro triunfo otro momento de gloria como el que está viviendo ahora y sé que él lo lograra)

(Diario de Taichi Yagami)

(Al bajar del autobús pude ver ese magnífico estadio mucha veces más grande que el White hart lane se oían los gritos y los flash deslumbraban todo estaba listo hoy era…..hoy jugaríamos por la copa de la vida…. En el vestidor se notaba una gran tención y que puedo decir al salir a calentar se notaba que de verdad hoy era el día en que dejaríamos de ser unos niños y nos convertiríamos en parte de las figuras del club…regresamos al vestidor donde me puse mi playera número 8 y todo estaba listo para iniciar)

-muchachos esperen antes de salir quiero decirles unas palabras: "sé que el día de hoy tienen una gran carga en sus espaldas pero solo quiero que recuerden que no importa lo que hagan el día de hoy ya son parte de la historia…. Lo único que si les pido es que no duden jueguen como saben y diviértanse ya que algún día recordaran el día de hoy y se dirán ¿hice lo mejor? ¿Di mi mayor esfuerzo?….. Solo espero que se sonrían y digan si, si lo hice….. así que salgan y ganen esa copa

(palabras sabias del técnico que nos impulsa para dar el cien en este partido tan importante no solo para nosotros sino para todos los fans del Tottenham que han pasado años sin saborear la gloria y que hoy nosotros lucharíamos por darles….. al salir de los vestidores y estar parado en el centro de la cancha no me lo podía creer era tanta gente que no me lo podía creer tantos ojos viéndome además de los millones en casa pero solo había un par de ojos color ámbar que me importaban y que le daría una razón para sentirse orgullosa de mi….. así que arranca el partido)

-listo Tai

-vamos a hacerlo

(El partido empezó y rápidamente se demostró porque el equipo azul era el favorito para ganar ya que desde el primer momento se demostró su superioridad en velocidad, fuerza y resistencia ya que no podíamos mantener el balón y menos llegar a la portería, así termino el primer tiempo y debo decir que tuvimos mucha suerte ya que logramos mantener el empate pero estaba seguro que si seguíamos así no lograríamos nada y el técnico lo sabía muy bien)

-qué les pasa porque no pueden ni llegar a la portería contraria díganme que esta mal

?: Es solo que ellos son mucho mejores que nosotros

-entiendan esto ellos no son mejores es solo que es lo que les han hecho creer pero ustedes pueden ustedes son igual de buenos

Tai: él tiene razón nosotros podemos solo no dejemos de luchar y demostremos porque somos unos gallos

Gareth: si vamos spurs

-entonces vamos salgamos a ganar

(Esas palabras nos motivaron mucho pero todo se fue al demonio porque solo 10 minutos después de que iniciara el segundo tiempo nos metieron el primer gol entonces todo se puso tenso pero en lugar de afectarnos nos dio más motivación para volcarnos al ataque pero no lográbamos mucho hasta ese instante que me recordó mi primer partido cuando el balón me callo después del a mi intente tirar pero una pierna me derribo logrando así un tiro libre pero ahora la duda quien lo tiraría)

-muy bien Tai tu o yo

-qué te parece si hacemos aquella jugada que hemos estado practicando

-me parece bien entonces tu primero y después yo

-si vamos

(Esa jugada la veníamos practicando desde hace un tiempo en esa jugada yo fintaba el tirar y bale curveaba el balón para incrustarlo al ángulo….. cuando pase salió como lo planeamos mi finta hiso que la barrera saltara y bale pudiera incrustar el balón en el ángulo logrando así el empate y la prorroga)

-bien echo equipo

?: si señor

-ahora aguanten estos 30 minutos y seremos campeones

?: si señor

-ahora salgamos a ganar….. Taichi quiero hablar contigo

-dígame

-lo has hecho bien

-gracias señor

-pero creo que es hora de que descanses

-¿porque?

-vamos aun eres un niño no tienes el cuerpo para aguantar 120 minutos

-señor por favor

-lo siento Yagami

-por favor aunque sea déjeme jugar el primer tiempo y si así lo decide me saldré sin objetar

-ahhhh muy bien tu ganas tienes 15 minutos

-créame no se arrepentirá

(Logre ganar algo de tiempo pero solo eran 15 minutos….. que la verdad pasaron muy rápido ya que sentía que se iba a acabar hasta que vi a uno de mis compañeros que se levantaba a calentar por lo que supuse que se estaba agotando mi tiempo así que la tome y con el acompañamiento de bale recorrimos toda la cancha y cuando vi que no podría pasar a los jugadores tuve que darle el balón a bale que solo tenía un defensa marcándolo y otro más delante pero lo terminaron bajando)

-gareth estas bien

-no….yo….mi tobillo

-tranquilo ya vienen los médicos

(se tuvieron que llevar a gareth en camilla y el técnico se vio forzado a hacer su último cambio pero no metió otro delantero sino un medio lo que significaba que quería defender pero sabía que no funcionaría en especial cuando Drogba tiro y el balón se fue por poco)

?: Muy bien quiero que aguanten el segundo tiempo para los penales ya que nuestra mejor opción

Tai: pero señor

?: lo se Yagami por eso tú te quedaras de punta y si tienen la oportunidad te darán el balón

Tai: no se preocupe no dejare que vengan los penales

Gareth: Tai espera

Tai: sí que sucede

Gareth: por favor gana

Tai: créeme lo hare y no solo por mi

(Empezó el segundo tiempo igual de intenso pero mi equipo más a la defensiva todo el partido hasta que llego ese tiro de esquina donde se podían ver a casi todos defendiendo cuando el portero la detuvo supe lo que tenía que hacer cuando me la mando la recibí y solo hice lo que mi cuerpo decía quitándome gente hasta quedar frente al portero y tire para definir todo….. cuando entro el balón el estadio entero rugió y yo corrí con lágrimas en mis ojos haciendo esa clásica señal con mis manos sabiendo que mi Kari estaría haciendo lo mismo pero nunca me espere lo que empezó a gritar el público)

**-Taichi…..Taichi…Taichi**

(La primera vez que escuche mi nombre siendo coreado y duro todos los segundos antes de que finalizara el partido….no sé cuánto tiempo corrimos alrededor de la cancha celebrando y contestando entrevistas donde le mande un mensaje especial a mi amada dándole las gracias por su apoyo y paciencia… pero enserio fue demasiado y después vino ese momento que marco mi vida el subir por las escaleras entre los aficionados que nos gritaban elogios y oía mi nombre siendo coreado no me lo podía creer pero me causo más emoción el tener esa medalla en mi pecho y esa copa en alto mientras veía frente a mí a muchos hinchas saltando y brincando, me dio gusto saber que éramos nosotros ahora parte de la historia de este club que nunca nadie borraría….. la celebración siguió en los vestidores y después en Tottenham donde nos trataron como héroes….. pero el festejo tenía que terminar ya que en el futbol un festejo no dura mucho…. La temporada siguió de manera natural con más derrotas que victorias terminando en onceavo lugar de la liga con casi la mitad de puntos que el equipo campeón, cayendo en los octavos de la Europa legue siendo a excepción de la copa una desastrosa temporada….. Pero ya termino y esperemos que la siguiente temporada sea mejor….. Pero bueno ya me debo de ir)

"_pasajeros con destino a Odaiba Japón favor de abordar al avión"_

(odaiba….. papas… Kari ahí voy)

**Quería pasar para agradecerles a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer la historia en especial quiero agradecer a ****MAZINGER-TAIORA**** por su apoyó en todo y todas mis historias….. Además de decirles que a esta historia aún le falta mucho y que esperen mucha más emoción… gracias y nos vemos luego**


	9. EL regreso del hijo prodigo

Cap 9 El regreso del hijo prodigo

(Diario de Taichi Yagami)

(No sé si era por viajar seguido pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a viajar en avión, ya que casi no sentí las 12 horas de viaje pero por fin volvía a mi tierra natal, mi querida odaiba quien diría que habían pasado dos años desde que Salí de aquí rumbo a ese gran reto que estaba consiguiendo, me pregunto qué cosas han cambiado, mi ciudad, mis amigos no sé y poco me importa lo único que quiero es ver a mi hermanita que ya en unos meses cumplirá la mayoría de edad y si los tramites son rápidos ya podrá pasar la navidad conmigo en Tottenham….pero bueno lo más importante será como se lo diré a mis padres ya que no creo que les agrade mucho la noticia pero sé que con mi Kari no me costara mucho decirles lo que siento solo espero que no lo tomen tan mal)

-disculpe señorita

-si dígame

-¿Cuánto falta por aterrizar?

-unos 10 minutos

-gracias

-un minuto usted es…. Taichi Yagami verdad

-sí, si lo soy

-valla mi hermanito es un gran fanático suyo

-enserio

-si… me podrías firmar un autógrafo

-claro

(Digo no era una gran estrella pero si de vez en cuando me pedían uno que otro autógrafo y la verdad disfrutaba mucho haciéndolo…. Pero bueno solo 10 minutos para ver a mi Kari aún recuerdo cuando le conté que iría)

**/flashback/**

-lamento mucho que no te fuera bien en la temporada

-lo sé pero ya sabes abecés se gana y otras se pierde

-si lo sé, pero al menos ya termino la temporada y podrás venir a verme

-claro que si iré la próxima semana

-¿y cuánto tiempo planes quedarte?

-pues pensaba que un mes

-un mes

-si o que no quieres que este tanto tiempo

-no es solo que me impresiono

-pero espero que vayas a recibirme

-claro que si estaré hay para recibirte

-¿y espero que después me des mi bienvenida?

-claro que si…. Lo he estado esperando todo el año

-además será la última vez que me tengas que esperar todo el año

-si me muero por irme a vivir contigo, conocer Londres y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo

-lo sé solo unos meses mas

-pero no olvides lo más importante de tu visita

-lo se…. Lo más difícil…. debemos contarle a nuestros padres

-¿crees que lo tomen muy mal?

-no sé y no me importa lo único que me importa es que tu estés conmigo

-si pero qué tal si….

-mira Kari no quiero hablar de eso ahora ya habrá tiempo cuando este allá

-está bien pero tendremos que hablar de todo lo que puede pasar

-mejor dime que ha pasado por allá

-nada importante….o si espera Davis y ken me dijeron que les llegaron ofertas de equipos justo como a ti

-¿y te dijeron que equipos?

-mmmm pues Davis dijo que era de Japón pero de ken no recuerdo solo sé que dijo que era de Portugal

-bueno pues me alegra que no sea el único futbolista que salió de odaiba

-si pero tú sabes que tú eres el mejor

-espero poder jugar algún día con ellos

-para que hermanito si les ganarías

-pues no se Kari en el futbol todo puede pasar

-si eso lo se…. Pero dime como esta todo en Londres

**/Fin Flashback/**

(por fin aterrizo el avión y al entrar al aeropuerto no paso mucho antes de que la viera… tan hermosa tan pura era mi hermanita además de mi amante….. cuando me vio rápido corrió a abrazarme a lo que yo correspondí inmediatamente y ahí en mi oído susurro)

-bienvenido a casa mi amor

-no sabes cómo extrañe verte mi dulce Kari

(El abrazo duro mucho pero nos separamos cuando mi padre vino a saludar)

Mr. Yagami: hijo bienvenido a casa

Tai: si papa es bueno volver

Ms. Yagami: y es cierto lo que nos dijo tu hermana de que estarás aquí un mes

Tai: si es cierto espero no causarles molestias

Ms. Yagami: claro que no hijo, muy bien sabes que siempre tendrás un lugar en casa donde siempre serás bienvenido

Tai: me alegra saberlo mama

Kari: bueno creo que lo mejor será volver a casa ya que supongo que mi hermano quiere descansar

Mr. Yagami: si claro vayamos a casa

(Espero que sea cierto lo que dicen y que de verdad siempre tenga ese lugar en casa pero bueno eso lo comprobare en un mes por ahora solo quiero disfrutar de mis merecidas vacaciones….. me dio cierta nostalgia volver a ver esos lugares donde crecí, ver mi vieja escuela, la vieja cancha donde tantas alegrías pase y donde me le declare a mi hermanita y por fin ver ese conjunto de departamentos donde solía pasar todo el día y que en este tiempo no había cambiado en nada en especial mi departamento donde pase tantos buenos momentos)

Tai: se siente bien estar en casa

Ms. Yagami: si hijo descansa y olvídate de todas esas preocupaciones que tienes

Tai: si tratare de disfrutar pero tengo una gran preocupación

Mr. Yagami: ¿y cuál es esa preocupación?

Tai: no nada…. Si me disculpan estaré en mi habitación

Ms. Yagami: si hijo te hablare al rato para que vengas a comer

Tai: si gracias mama

(Volver a entrar a mi habitación se sintió increíble aún estaban ahí mis viejas cosas esos viejos trofeos, medallas balones y esa foto de aquel día que dejamos el digimundo recuerdo aquellas épocas éramos tan jóvenes pensamos que la vida nos había lanzado sus más duras pruebas pero la vida aun nos guarda grandes cosas pero sé que las lograremos superar)

-¿no sabía que fueras tan poético?

-Kari

-lo siento pero no evite escuchar lo que decías

-¿vaya así que no lo pensé?

-no, pero tienes razón en lo que dijiste aun nos faltan muchas pruebas por pasar pero estoy segura de que las superaremos

-junto a ti puedo superar lo que sea

(en ese momento sus labios se encontraron con los míos formando un cálido y tierno beso que aun con el miedo de que nuestro padres nos vieran no disolvimos hasta que nuestros cuerpos necesitaron aire pero al soltarlo nos fundimos en un abrazo y no puede evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mi ser)

-te extrañe tanto Kari

-y yo a ti

-pero una vez más estamos juntos y solo falta un poco para que podamos estar juntos para siempre

-si lo sé pero tenías razón no hablemos de eso en este momento ya que solo quiero estar contigo y como antes hablar de puros temas sin tanta importancia

-si hagámoslo

-y de que quieres hablar

-mmmmm ya se veo que todo sigue igual a cuando me fui

-pues si hermanito que esperabas si solo te fuiste durante dos años

-creo que sí, pero eso lo tendré que comprobar por mi mismo

-no te preocupes ya tendrás tiempo de salir a pasear

-saldremos ya que este mes es para los dos

-si… bueno además hay otros que te quieren ver

-quienes

-como que quienes pues izzy, matt, sora, Davis y todos nuestros amigos

-valla

-¿qué pasa?

-tenia años que no le decías sora

-ahhh no te conté

-no

-es que ella y yo hicimos las paces

-y como

-es que ella sabe sobre nosotros

-enserio

-sí y me dijo que estaba feliz por nosotros ya que no había nadie mejor para ti que yo

-pues me alegra que ya no estén peleadas…. Y más por algo sin sentido ya que tú muy bien sabias que solo a ti te amaba

-ensero es por eso que no le has hablado a takeru en no sé cuántos años

-bueno eso es diferente…. Sora dejo de estar enamorada de mi pero ese niñito nunca dejo de amarte

-¿y qué hay de Catherine?

-su novia por correo que tiene que ver

-es que no te dije pero TK se va a ir a Francia para estar con ella

-es enserio

-si estudiara este semestre aquí pero después se ira a Francia con su novia

-valla yo no lo sabia

-si me voy a quedar sola

-por qué sola

-pues yolei y Takeru estarán en la universidad, Davis estará jugando en Tokio y Ken bueno el estará en Portugal y yo aquí solita

-si pero serán solo unos meses, solo en lo que tardan todos los documentos para que puedas dejar Japón e irte conmigo a Inglaterra

-eso espero

**Tai Kari vengan a comer**

-bien vamos

-espera solo un segundo

-¿Qué pasa?

-esto

(Un beso que me dejaría estar en paz frente a mis padres que tendría que fingir para que no nos descubran antes de que se lo digamos, pero estoy seguro que lo lograremos y que estas de hecho serán una muy buenas vacaciones)

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

(Ha pasado una semana desde que mi hermano llego aquí y han sido unos días fantásticos, hemos hecho de todo salir a comer, salir a pasear, ir al cine y pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos pero aún no hemos podido hacer lo que nuestros cuerpos desean ya que siempre que las cosas se calientan recordamos que nuestros padres están en casa y no podemos pero aun así ha sido una buena semana y lo mejor es que aún nos quedan otras es semanas para disfrutar antes de que la hora de la verdad llegue y le tengamos que decir la verdad a nuestros padres todo el año he estado pensando mucho en esto como se lo diremos "mama papa mi hermano y yo estamos enamorados y tan pronto cumpla la mayoría de edad me iré a vivir con él" no es muy directo mmmm "mama papa queremos decirles que estamos enamorados y que nada nos separara si quieren ser parte de nuestra vida son bienvenidos pero si no…" pero si no que, son mis padres y me dolería mucho no estar con ellos pero me dolería mas no estar con mi hermano espero no tomar una decisión ya que no podría)

-Kari amor ya despertaste

-si… ya desperté

-¿qué te pasa?

-no nada solo pensaba….. en ya sabes

-lo sé yo también lo he pensado pero aún no tengo ninguna idea de cómo decírselo o que hacer si no nos apoyan

-crees que nos apoyen

-no lo sé pero te aseguro que no importa lo que ellos digan, no importa lo que hagan yo no descansare hasta que estés conmigo para siempre

-me lo prometes

-si te prometo que antes de que este año termine tú ya estarás conmigo en Londres

-confió en ti

(Él tenía razón no importaba lo que nuestros padres pensara siempre que estuviéramos seguros de lo que quisiéramos podríamos cumplir nuestro sueño de estar juntos… la mañana paso de manera muy normal el desayuno y la plática con nuestros padres todo muy animado hasta que sonó el teléfono mi hermano fue a contestar después de unos minutos colgó y se le notaba una sonrisa)

- ¿Qué paso hermano?

-era matt me dijo que van a hacer una fiesta para darme la bienvenida y para despedir a ken

-ya veo

-sí que nos esperan en casa de matt mañana a las 8:00

-¿y porque tan feliz?

-es que por fin después de 2 años estaremos todos reunidos

(No lo había pensado pero él tenía razón por fin después de 2 años nos reuniríamos los doce niños elegidos ahora cada uno con diferentes metas en su cabeza pero siempre tendremos ese vínculo que nos dejó el digimundo y que nunca podremos borrar)

Ms. Yagami: ¿de qué hablan hijo?

Tai: es que nos invitaron a una fiesta mañana en la noche en casa de matt

Ms. Yagami: ya veo

Kari: pasa algo mama

Ms. Yagami: no nada es que hay algo que su padre y yo les queremos decir

(Me carcome la curiosidad no sé de qué nos quieren hablar pero si sé que no será muy bueno por la cara que traen nuestros padres)

Tai: ya díganos que pasa

Kari: acaso hicimos algo malo

Mr. Yagami: no claro que no es…. Es pena

Kari: ¿pena de qué?

Ms. Yagami: verán no queremos parecer malos padres pero…..

Mr. Yagami: su madre y yo tomaremos unos días de vacaciones

(Valla yo que me había espantado por un momento creí que sabían algo de lo nuestro pero me espante de mas)

Kari: ya me habían espantado

Mr. Yagami: ¿porque?

Kari: pensé que algo malo había pasado pero no….. era solo eso

Ms. Yagami: ¿y no les molesta?

Kari: claro que no de hecho me alegra ya que desde que mi hermano se fue a Inglaterra ustedes no han pasado un día solos

Mr. Yagami: bueno hija como sabrás antes te dejábamos porque sabíamos que tu hermano te cuidaba pero desde que se fue no te quisimos dejar sola pero ahora que está tu hermano queremos aprovechar la oportunidad

Tai: si vallan diviértanse yo me encargare de cuidar a Kari

Mr. Yagami: si hijo sé que lo harás

Tai: ¿y cuando se van?

Mr. Yagami: mañana como a las 5:00 de la mañana

Kari: ¿y cuando regresan?

Mr. Yagami: el domingo por la noche

Kari: pues espero que les vaya bien

(Mi hermano y yo sonreímos para que nuestros padres pensaran que no había problema pero la verdadera razón era que por fin estaríamos solos nosotros y podríamos hacer lo que estábamos deseando… el día paso de manera normal sin hacer nada especial más que nuestros padres preparando todo para su viaje y yo solo contando las horas para estar con mi hermano hasta me fui a dormir temprano para que el tiempo pasara más rápido, hasta que por fin llegó el momento)

-Kari ven a despedirte de mama y papa

-si vamos

(Como pude me levante y fui a la sala donde estaban mis papas a punto de irse)

Mr. Yagami: bueno creo que es todo

Ms. Yagami: si se cuidan cualquier cosa nos llaman

Tai: si mama no es la primera vez que nos quedamos solos

Ms. Yagami: ya lo sé pero... saben que olvídenlo nos vemos el domingo

Mr. Yagami: muy bien nos vamos les dejamos dinero para toda la semana y Tai cuida a tu hermana

Tai: si los veremos el lunes

(y por fin se fueron pero para estar seguros salimos al balcón y hasta que perdimos de vista el automóvil fue que comenzamos a hablar)

-valla por fin se fueron

-si ahora tenemos la semana para nosotros

-¿y qué quieres hacer?

-solo quiero estar contigo y hacer que esta semana me de fuerzas para que antes de que vuelva a separarme de ti tenga el valor de decirles nuestra verdad

-¿y tienes alguna idea de cómo quieres comenzar?

-por supuesto que si

(Un beso para comenzar lo que hemos estado esperando durante una año y que hoy por fin podemos hacer y aunque no es nuestra primera vez aun es igual de especial igual, de mágico con la única diferencia de que ambos ahora sabemos lo que le gusta al otro y se puede decir que ya tenemos experiencia en el asunto)

-valla me sorprende lo bien que lo haces espero que no me estés engañando

-otra vez con tus celos hermanita que no te cansas

-bueno es que….

-dime acaso te he dado alguna vez una razón para que desconfíes de ti

-no pero debes de entenderme digo no sabes lo que siento al saber que miles de mujeres alrededor del mundo tienen un poster tuyo en su puerta y eres el centro de sus más eróticas fantasías

- tú lo dijiste fantasías ya que de ahí no va a pasar ya que debes comprender que tanto en mi mente como en mi cuerpo tu eres la única

-lo sé y sé que no debería desconfiar pero….. Digo tu podrías tener a cualquier mujer ¿porque yo si no soy la mitad de mujer que otras?

-eso a mí no me importa yo te elegí a ti sobre toda las demás porque tú eres el motor de mi vida tal vez podría tener a cualquier mujer pero con ninguna otra me sentiría tan completo, tan feliz y tan capas de poder realizar mis sueños como contigo

-valla nunca me habías dicho eso

-pero ahora lo sabes

-es bueno saberlo

-pero dime ¿qué harías si te llegara a engañar con otra?

-sencillo te mato y luego me mato

-valla es algo tétrico no crees

-podría ser pero es lo que haría

-pero no lo tendrás que hacer ya que nunca pensaría en engañarte

-eso lo se

-pero bueno aún es temprano y el sol apenas está saliendo así que, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-la verdad

-si

-quiero dormir en tus brazos ya que me canso lo que acabamos de hacer

-muy bien nada mejor que dormir con tu ser amado descansando en tus brazos

-si dormir en tu pecho donde tus latidos tranquilizándome y dejándome dormir tranquila, lástima que solo será durante una semana

-no te preocupes amor en unos meses podremos dormir así todos los días

-es lo que más deseo

(Dormir en sus brazos con sus latidos haciendo que poco a poco me quede dormida la verdad no encuentro una mejor forma de quedarme dormida… pasaron las horas y al despertar no encontré a mi hermano pero antes de que me parara a investigar mi hermano entra con una charola en manos)

-valla me espantaste

-¿por qué?

-porque desperté y no te encontré junto a mi

-perdóname pero me desperté antes que tú y quise hacerte un desayuno especial

-tenia años que no probaba tus desayunos

-si la última vez fue cuando partí de aquí rumbo a wolverhampton

-si pero no pensemos en eso mejor vamos a desayunar que más al rato tenemos que ir a una fiesta

-claro ahí le contare al resto de nuestros amigos sobre nosotros

-o si como crees que se lo tomen

-no se y poco me importa solo se lo diremos y que lo tomen como más les plazca

-espero que mantengas esa actitud cuando se lo cuentas a nuestros padres

-tranquila lo hare

(Pasamos el día como una pareja de enamorados pero también como dos hermanos jugando diferentes juegos y cuando le ganaba él se enojaban y comenzábamos pequeñas peleas que terminaban en el persiguiéndome hasta que me derribaba y encima de mi me terminaba besando algo muy divertido la verdad… así pasaron las horas sin hacer algo más que estar juntos todo el tiempo hasta cuando preparamos la comida juntos (que termino en ambos muy, muy manchados) hasta que llegó la hora de salir de casa)

-lista para irnos

-si solo busco una playera mmmm ya sé que tal la del equipo de mi novio

-bien, bien voy por mi playera

-gracias

(Después de que mi hermano se volvió a cambiar salimos rumbo a casa de matt donde supongo ya nos estarían esperando pero aun así mi hermano y yo íbamos lento disfrutando del recorrido hasta que por fin llegamos convirtiendo en un viaje corto en el doble de su tiempo y al abrir la puerta apareció ese chico rubio el mejor amigo de mi hermano)

Tai: hola matt

Matt: Tai, Kari tiempo sin verlos

Kari: hola matt

Matt: valla

Tai: ¿qué sucede?

Matt: nada digo se ven tan tiernos con ropas iguales digo misma playera, misma chamarra

Tai: ¿qué divertido?

Matt: se ven tan…..

Sora: tan qué matt

(Se vio tan gracioso cuando entro sora y traía exactamente la misma playera que el rubiecillo traía, y como matt no se pudo explicar termino yendo tras sora pidiéndole disculpas)

-Kari

-si hermano

-ya llegaron todos es hora de hacerlo

-me parece bien vamos a donde todos nos vean

(Fuimos y pedimos la atención de todos que rápido nos hicieron caso juntándose todos y especulando de lo que les contaríamos sin imaginarse de lo que les hablaríamos)

(Diario de Taichi Yagami)

(Nuestros amigos se reunieron y pude notar que algunos como los rubios o Davis se imaginaban lo que les íbamos a decir, pero otros como joe o izzy ni se lo imaginaban)

-bien amigos los llame porque quiero decirles algunas cosas, primero gracias por apoyarme tanto…. Pero lo que les quiero decir es algo tan importante y como hemos sido amigos por ya tantos años tengo la confianza de decírselos

-por favor hermano no lo hagas tan largo o lo hare yo

-bien algunos quizás ya lo saben pero para los que no lo saben aquí va….. desde hace casi 2 años…. Kari y yo…. Somos…. Somos novios

(En ese momento no me importo nada y bese a mi hermanita frente a los ojos de todos mis amigos que no hicieron ningún sonido y cuando me separe de ella logre ver diferentes reacciones en mis amigos)

Tai: bien antes de que digan algo déjenme decirles que ella y yo nos amamos y no creemos que esto sea algo malo

Kari: si para nosotros esto no es nada malo, no nos importa lo que la gente diga ya que lo único que nos importa es amarnos y nada nos detendrá de ser felices

Tai: ahora si algo que decir

Matt: bueno yo ya lo sabía pero quiero decir que a mí no me importa ya que sé que lo de ustedes no es un juego, sé muy bien que para Tai siempre lo más importante ha sido Kari a él no le importaba sufrir lo que fuera siempre que ella no sufriera por eso solo les puedo desear lo mejor y saben que cuentan con mi apoyo

TK: yo quiero hablar…. A mí nadie me lo dijo yo me di cuenta y como no darse cuenta cuando se ve desde lejos su amor digo a Tai no lo conozco bien tal vez porque nunca le agrado la idea de que me hubiese enamorado de Kari… pero a Kari si la conozco bien y ella por Tai ha hecho tantas cosas desde madurar, hacerse a un lado sin decirle sus sentimientos a Tai y ahora tener que aguantarse sin estar con él por eso y por todo lo que Tai ha hecho por ella sé que nada los detendrá y algún día serán felices

Tai: gracias por entenderlo chicos

Kari: si muchas gracias

(Después de esa noticia siguió la fiesta con naturalidad…. Más o menos ya que cada cuando venían a hacerme una que otra pregunta sobre mi relación con mi hermana que yo respondía a menos que fuese muy personal entonces solo les decía que no era asunto de ellos)

-oye Tai

-sí que sucede ken

-bueno es que mañana me iré rumbo a Portugal y pues pensé que tú me podrías dar algún consejo para cuando este allá

-a cierto que equipo perdón

-vitoria setubal

-muy bien pues no hay mucho que decir solo que debes acostumbrarte a las costumbres de ese país y nunca rendirte y no olvides siempre dar el cien en cada partido

-muchas gracias Tai

-y confió que algún día juguemos juntos con la playera de Japón

-si algún día tu yo y ese sujeto que lleva observándonos desde hace rato

-ven Davis

(Ese tonto tan orgulloso para pedirme consejo pero muy bien sabía que él también quería escuchar)

Davis: yo solo

Tai: tranquilo no es malo que pidas consejo digo a mi me han dado muchos consejos que me han servido mucho

Davis: si pero yo no fui lo suficientemente bueno digo tú y ken salieron del país pero yo…

Tai: no pienses eso tus eres igual de bueno que cualquiera y el hecho de que no salgas del país ahora no significan nada muy pronto podrás hacerlo y si tú lo decides podrás llegar al equipo que se te dé la gana solo no te rindas

Davis: tienes razón yo puedo hacerlo algún día llegare a donde yo quiera

Tai: además voy a necesitar tu ayuda para algo cuando me valla

Davis: para que

Tai: lo sabrás a su tiempo, por ahora volvamos a la fiesta para disfrutar

(No sé si era el destino o que pero si me serviría que Davis no saliera del país, por un plan que tenía y que esperaba no tener que usar pero por emergencia ya lo tenía planeado, la fiesta fue muy divertida pero teníamos que volver a casa)

-¿te gusto la fiesta?

-me gusto más que por fin todos nuestros amigos lo saben y nos apoyan

-si fue una buena práctica para lo que se viene

-si en unas semanas antes de que te vayas le diremos la verdad a nuestros padres

-creo que es el momento de hablarlo

-enserio

-si

-muy bien entonces que haremos o que planes tienes

-bien…. Te seré sincero no creo que a nuestros padres les caiga muy bien la noticia y lo más seguro es que no acepten nuestra relación

-eso crees

-si sé que no les agradara, lo que no se es como reaccionen digo bien podrían simplemente echarnos de casa o simplemente hacer hasta lo imposible para que no te vea

-¿crees que eso pase?

-sí, pero eso no importa ya que hare lo todo para que estemos juntos no sé cómo lo hare pero estoy seguro que lo hare

-yo también hare todo a mi alcance para estar junto a ti no me importa si me tengo que escapar de casa

-espero que no sea necesario, pero te juro que para antes de que termine el año tu y yo estaremos juntos celebrando en Londres

-me lo prometes

-te lo juro

(un beso para iniciar la mejor forma en que nos podemos jurar lo que sea sentir sus suaves y delicadas manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo produciéndome tantas emociones agradables y al final sellar todo con una unión entre dos amantes que se juran amor eterno y que lucharan ante todos porque su amor no se acabe, y al final solo puedo observar esos hermosos ojos que me transporta a cuando éramos niños y jugábamos a que éramos una feliz familia pero quién diría todos los retos que tendríamos que pasar para cumplir ese sueño)

**/2 semanas después/**

(Que rápido pasa el tiempo hoy tengo que volver a Inglaterra pero antes tengo que hacer eso a lo que vine a odaiba)

-listo hermano

-si llego el momento de la verdad

(Caminamos a la sala donde me esperaban mis padres y ahí en la puerta me llene de todo el valor posible y pronuncie esas palabras que definirían mi vida junto con mi hermanita)

-¿pasa algo hijo?

-si papa hay algo que Kari y yo debemos decirle

-¿y que es?

-**mama, papa Kari y yo….. somos novios….**


	10. El gran escape

Cap 10 El gran escape

-**mama, papa Kari y yo….Somos novios….**

-¿de que estas hablando Taichi?

-les hablo de la verdad desde hace casi 2 años Kari y yo somos novios

-no, no eso no es cierto

(Pude sentir como mi hermana aprieta mi mano con mucha fuerza cuando comenzó a hablar)

Kari: si esa es la verdad, deben de saber que él y yo nos amamos

Ms. Yagami: eso… eso es…. Asqueroso….como pueden….ustedes

Tai: miren yo…

Mr. Yagami: tu maldito no digas nada

Tai: pero yo

(En ese momento se acercó a mí y tomo a Kari alejándola de mí antes de decir esas palabras tan dolorosas)

Mr. Yagami: **lárgate de mi casa**

Tai: pero papa

Mr. Yagami: vete no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida…. Y ni creas que dejare que mi única hija se valla contigo

Tai: está bien me iré pero les aseguro que no podrán hacer nada para que estemos juntos

Mr. Yagami: ya lo veremos

(en ese momento cerró la puerta con toda la ira posible y me quede fuera de casa, paso más o menos como lo imaginaba pero eso no evito que derramara más de una lagrima por esas palabras tan hirientes pero tenía que ser fuerte por eso antes de irme tenia cosas que hacer para asegurarme que mi Kari estuviera conmigo)

-hola puedo hablar contigo… muy bien ….. Te veo en la cancha de la secundaria….. si también háblale a el

(Recogí mis maletas y deje el edificio…. Viéndolo una última vez más ya que sentí que nunca más volvería aquí…. Adiós vieja vida)

-adiós…. Mama…. Papa…. Fue un gusto haberlos conocido

(En ese momento puse rumbo hacia donde me encontraría con quien me ayudaría en esta dura situación y hay estaban el chico rubio hermano de mi mejor amigo y ese castaño que me consideraba un ejemplo no solo en lo futbolístico si no en la vida diaria)

Davis: Tai hola se puede saber porque nos llamaste

Tai: si les hable porque voy a necesitar su ayuda

Takeru: de que hablas

Tai: verán Kari y yo, hoy le contamos a nuestros padres sobre nuestra relación

Davis: ¿y como se lo tomaron?

Tai: no muy bien me dijeron que nunca más me apareciera por ahí y que ni en sueños podría estar con Kari así que básicamente me desconocieron como su hijo

Davis: lo siento mucho Tai…. ¿y que planeas hacer?

Tai: tengo un gran plan pero para eso necesito su ayuda

Takeru: ¿y en qué quieres que te ayudemos?

Tai: bien por el momento no se puede hacer nada ya que Kari es menor de edad por eso por el momento yo volveré a Inglaterra pero les dejare todo para que cuando llegue el momento la ayuden a escapar

Davis: ¿escapar?

Tai: si verán, lo más seguro es que mis padres traten de cortar cualquier forma de comunicación entre Kari y yo por eso estoy casi seguro que la tendrán prácticamente como si fuera una rehén

Tk: ¿y cómo aremos eso de ayudarla a escapar?

Tai: me alegra que pregunten bien harán lo siguiente….. Primero debo de estar en contacto con ella pero sé que cortaran todo su celular, el internet y muy probablemente el teléfono, por eso necesito que busquen la forma de entregarle este celular y díganle que lo cuide mucho

Davis: será difícil pero cuenta con ello

Tai: muy bien después va a necesitar ayuda para salir de casa por eso voy a necesitar que busquen la forma de mi llave y se la entreguen a Kari el mismo día que su celular ya que solo creo que tendrán una oportunidad

TK: ¿y cuándo será esa oportunidad?

Tai: el día de su cumpleaños

Davis: muy bien eso es todo

Tai: si lo es, de lo demás no se preocupen les dejare suficiente dinero para todo lo que se ofrezca y para el boleto de avión para mi Kari así que tienen alguna pregunta

TK: si dime sinceramente pensaste en nosotros solo porque no estaremos fuera del país

Tai: bueno eso ayuda mucho pero no esa no es la razón por la que solicite su ayuda

TK: ¿entonces cuál es?

Tai: fácil la razón es que al igual que yo lo único que les interesa es que Kari sea feliz y harán todo lo posible por que lo sea por eso sé que puedo confiar en ustedes

Davis: si tienes razón a nosotros nos importa mucho Kari y si ella es feliz contigo nos aseguraremos de ayudarlos a estar juntos

Takeru: él tiene razón sé que la única forma de que Kari sea feliz es contigo por eso….. y aunque me duela los ayudare a estar juntos

Tai: gracias a los dos de verdad….. Bueno por ahora me tengo que ir pero les dejo este celular y un poco de dinero si necesitan más solo contáctenme y con gusto se los enviare

Davis: si Tai y no te preocupes ya verás que todo saldrá bien

Tai: si sé que así será

(Me despedí de ellos y no me quedo más que volver a Inglaterra ya que si me quedo no seré de mucha ayuda además de que mis padres serán menos estrictos si saben que no estoy en odaiba solo espero que esos dos lo logren pero bueno todavía faltan tres meses para que reciba noticias)

**/ 3 meses después/**

(Han pasado tres meses y bueno me ha ido peor de lo que esperaba el pensar en mi Kari me ha costado tanto en la liga por mi culpa el equipo va demasiado mal ya que cuando por fin me dieron la oportunidad de ser titular falle tanto que a los cinco partidos me regresaron a la banca pero aun así el equipo se hunde y es que vamos en lugar 17….. pero nada de eso me importa siempre y cuando mi hermanita llegue con bien ya que hoy ella cumple 18 años….. y estoy aquí mirando mi celular desde hace horas esperando la llamada espero que Davis y TK lo hayan logrado)

-hola

-Tai eres tú

-Kari ansiaba tanto escuchar tu voz…. Porque tardaste tanto

-es solo que, quería esperar a que mis padres se durmieran para hablar contigo

-ya veo pero me alegra que ya tengas todo

-bueno no exactamente

-de que hablas

-bien veras…..

(Sabía que algo había salido mal pero no sabía que….. solo espero que todo esté bien)

(Diario de Daisuke Motomiya)

(No sabíamos en que nos habíamos metido pero era algo grande digo era nuestra misión lograr que una pareja de enamorados lograran estar juntos)

-Davis en que piensas

-no lo sé digo ahora tenemos una misión muy importante

-lo se aun me cuesta creer que tú y yo precisamente ayudaremos a otro chico a estar junto a Kari

-si yo también me siento tan raro digo estuve enamorado de ella desde que era un niño pequeño…. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que Kari nunca me haría caso ya que ella amaba a otro chico aunque nunca me imaginé que sería su hermano

-lo sé a mí también me tomo tiempo acostumbrarme y más porque yo estaba locamente enamorado de ella…. Pero siempre sentí que yo no era el indicado ya que Kari conmigo nunca lograba tener esa valentía que solo tenía con su hermano

-y yo nunca logre que ella confiara tan ciegamente en mi como confía en Tai

-creo que si hubiésemos sido buenos partidos para ella pero nunca lograríamos ser tan buenos como lo es Tai para ella

-si lo sé por eso ayudémoslos a ser felices ya sabes por Kari

-si por Kari

-así que nos veremos pronto

-si cuando Kari cumpla 18 nos veremos en esta cancha

(que rápido pasa el tiempo ya que hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra amiga Kari de quien no hemos sabido absolutamente nada la verdad si me he preocupado pero hoy iremos a verla y por eso tuve que pedir un permiso para faltar a la práctica diciendo que un familiar se enfermó)

-hola Davis

-TK hola

-tenía un tiempo que no te veía

-si 3 meses

- ¿y cómo va todo en tu equipo?

-bien, bien ya he empezado a tener unos minutos en el equipo y todo apunta a que será una buena temporada

-me alegra

- ¿y tu como ha estado la universidad?

-muy bien

-bueno creo que es hora de hacer lo que vinimos a hacer

-si… crees que sus padres nos permitan verla

-estoy seguro que si solo actúa normal y no nos dirán nada

(Nos dirigimos al apartamento de los Yagami y con el celular bien escondido tocamos la puerta del apartamento…. Al abrirse la puerta nos topas con el señor Yagami que con mala cara nos preguntó)

-¿Qué se les ofrece?

-vinimos a ver a Kari por su cumpleaños

-lo siento ella está castigada

(Creo que lo mejor será mentir para que nos deje entrar)

-¿Por qué, que hiso?

-acaso no lo saben

-no, no la hemos visto desde que salimos de la escuela ya que me fui a estar con mi equipo de futbol

-sí y yo fui a visitar a mi hermano

-mmmm ya veo

- ¿entonces que hiso Kari?

-no nada está bien pueden pasar pero solo unos minutos

-gracias señor

(Entramos a la casa de Kari y valla que el ambiente se siente muy pesado nada comparado a las antiguas ocasiones que había venido aquí….. tocamos la puerta de Kari y cuando nos abrió no lo podía creer esa no era mi amiga…. La chica que abrió era una chica sin un gramo de luz tenía el rostro muy pálido, sus hermosos ojos estaban sin ese brillo y esa sonrisa tan suya estaba convertida en una cara larga)

Davis: Kari como has estado

Kari: yo…. Bien…. Ustedes que hacen aquí

TK: nosotros vinimos a saludarte por tu cumpleaños

Kari: acaso es hoy

Davis: si y vinimos porque

Kari: Esperen

(De la nada saco una libreta mientras hablaba de cosas sin mucha importancia pero lo importante era lo que escribía y cuando termino me dio la nota)

Kari: "_tendremos que hablar de esta manera ya que lo más seguro es que mis padres nos estén escuchando tras la puerta así que hablen de cualquier tontería pero lo que vinieron a hacer escríbanlo"_

_Davis: "muy bien vinimos porque tu hermano antes de irse nos dejó instrucciones para ayudarte a escapar de aquí"_

(Cuando Kari leyó lo que escribí su expresión cambio por una de sorpresa y algo de felicidad y con más ánimos comenzó a escribir rápido)

_Kari: "es enserio y que les dijo que hicieran"_

_TK: "bueno primero nos dijo que te diéramos este celular y esta llave ya que muy probablemente tus padres te quitarían la tuya"_

(Le encanto recibir ese celular ya que cuando lo recio soltó una lagrima)

_Kari: "muchas gracias a los dos no saben cómo les agradezco lo que han hecho por mí y por mi Tai"_

_Davis: "no te preocupes lo único que nos importa es que seas feliz" _

(Un abrazo para cerrar nuestra misión o casi toda, cuando salimos de su cuarto su padre se nos quedó viendo muy raro como si sospechara de nosotros pero no dijo nada)

_-_crees que todo haya acabado

-no lo creo, creo que aún falta lo más duro

-estaremos en contacto y si nos necesitan nos tendremos que volver a ver

-está bien creo que nos veremos pronto

(Un apretón de manos y cada uno toma un camino pero ambos sabemos que no es el fin aún falta lo más duro)

_**/3 días después/**_

**-demonios ya se tardó en bajar crees que algo haya salido mal**

**-tiene 10 minutos que nos mandó el mensaje de que ya venía nos dijo que si a las 12:00 no bajaba nos fuéramos**

**- ¿cuánto falta para esa hora?**

**-10 minutos**

**-esperemos que sus padres no la hayan descubierto**

**-vamos Kari**

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

-**mama, papa Kari y yo….Somos novios….**

-¿de que estas hablando Taichi?

-les hablo de la verdad desde hace casi 2 años Kari y yo somos novios

-no, no eso no es cierto

(el miedo entro en mi pero saber que estaba junto a mi hermano (y apretar fuerte su mano) me dio la confianza para defender nuestro amor)

Kari: si esa es la verdad, deben de saber que él y yo nos amamos

Ms. Yagami: eso… eso es…. Asqueroso….como pueden….ustedes

Tai: miren yo…

Mr. Yagami: tu maldito no digas nada

Tai: pero yo

(En ese momento mi padre se acercó a mí y me tomo fuerte por mi hombro alejándome de mi hermano y diciéndole unas horribles palabras)

Mr. Yagami: **lárgate de mi casa**

Tai: pero papa

Mr. Yagami: vete no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida…. Y ni creas que dejare que mi única hija se valla contigo

("mi única hija" acaso significa que ya no tengo hermano entonces mi amor ya no es prohibido, ojala fuera tan fácil como eso)

Tai: está bien me iré pero les aseguro que no podrán hacer nada para que estemos juntos

Mr. Yagami: ya lo veremos

(En ese momento mi padre cerró la puerta con toda la ira que tenía contenida y me volteo a ver muy enojado)

-y tu niña ni creas que volverás a ver e ese sujeto

-a ver si de verdad pueden lograrlo

-créeme primero dejo de tener una hija antes de que te vayas con ese desgraciado

-no le digas a si a mi hermano

-cállate yo deje de tener un hijo y más te vale que tú también te olvides de el

-**¡cómo quieres que lo olvide si yo lo amo!**

-no digas eso

-pero es la verdad…. **Yo lo amo con todo mi corazón** y ustedes no evitaran que nos volvamos a reunir y tengamos una vida juntos me oyen

-**Hikari ven aquí**

(No me importo nada más fui a mi habitación y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No lo entendían yo lo amo, lo de nosotros no es malo es solo que las personas no lo entienden, lo extraño tanto quiero sentirlo junto a mí y lo único que me quedan son esas playeras que me regalo….. Que hay aquí una nota)

"_Hikari amor mío no tienes que sufrir te dije que estaríamos juntos y aunque por el momento no parezca que hay una salida no debes rendirte ya que veras que todos nuestros problemas se alejaran solo confía en mí ya que veras que yo me encargare de que todo se resuelva solo te pido que esperes pacientemente y aguantes a nuestros padres que aunque no lo parezca son buenas personas es solo que como la mayoría del mundo no nos entienden y así está bien solo espero que con el tiempo nos entiendan pero no importa…. lo único que te puedo decir es que te amo y no dejare que nada nos separe así que espera por mi nos veremos pronto amor"_

_**Te ama Taichi**_

(Él tenía razón no me podía rendir sé que voy a sufrir mientras saco mis papeles de mayor de edad, pero por el momento espero que por mi culpa no tenga una mala temporada…. Sé que mis padres me intentaran alejar de el por eso debo de esconder todo lo que me importa la ropa de sus equipos, el collar que me regalo y los miles de regalos que me ha mandado los últimos dos años….La noche paso de una manera muy dolorosa yo lo extrañaba tanto y eso que solo han pasado unas horas pero desde temprano mis padres llegaron con unas cajas)

-¿qué quieren aquí?

(No me respondieron solo se llevaron la computadora, mi celular y cualquier cosa que creyeron que me recordaría a mi hermano…. cuando salieron fueron al cuarto de mi hermano donde metieron todo y cerraron con llave que poco después lanzaron por el balcón…. Ellos ya habían cerrado el capítulo de mi hermano aun no entiendo cómo les fue tan fácil ya que yo nunca podría cerrarlo)

_**/3 meses después/**_

(No sé si es por todo lo que he sufrido en estos tres meses o porque ya para mí el tiempo no transcurre pero si no fuera por el calendario de la sala no sabría que hoy es mi cumpleaños pero lo único que me alegraba es que faltaba poco ya que los tramites estaban casi listos y pronto me darían mis papeles y podría ser feliz con mi hermano….. eso espero ya que desde ese día he estado prácticamente de rehén si salgo es solo para lo de mis papeles y es solo junto a mis papas que muy raramente quieren que saque mis papeles pero de ahí en fuera no salgo y no tengo que hacerlo ya que no quiero ver a nadie eso me ha afectado mucho no recibir el sol ya que mi piel se ha secado y puesto demasiado pálida, mis ojos por alguna razón perdieron ese brillo que me gustaba y creo que ya no podía sonreír en cuanto a mis padres bueno han pasado 2 semanas desde la última vez que hablamos y la verdad no teníamos mucho de qué hablar y mas hoy que siempre fue un día de mucha alegría como se pudo transformar en un día tan triste y tan gris creo que lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme en mi cuarto como siempre y esperar a que el tiempo transcurra)

….. toc toc….." Kari podemos pasar"

(No lo podía creer que hacían aquí Davis y TK no lo sé pero siento que mi hermano tiene que ver con esto)

Davis: Kari como has estado

Kari: yo…. Bien…. Ustedes que hacen aquí

TK: nosotros vinimos a saludarte por tu cumpleaños

Kari: acaso es hoy

Davis: si y vinimos porque

Kari: Esperen

(Tuve un mal presentimiento conociendo a mis padres supongo que podrían estar escuchando por la puerta y no puedo permitir que me escuchen mejor….. ya se podremos hablar seguro con esta libreta)

Kari: "_tendremos que hablar de esta manera ya que lo más seguro es que mis padres nos estén escuchando tras la puerta así que hablen de cualquier tontería pero lo que vinieron a hacer escríbanlo"_

_Davis: "muy bien vinimos porque tu hermano antes de irse nos dejó instrucciones para ayudarte a escapar de aquí"_

(Cuando leí lo que escribieron me di cuenta de que mi hermano había cumplido su palabra y me había mandado a ellos para que nos ayudaran pero necesito saber que les dijo)

_Kari: "es enserio y que les dijo que hicieran"_

_TK: "bueno primero nos dijo que te diéramos este celular y esta llave ya que muy probablemente tus padres te quitarían la tuya"_

(Valla por fin poder hablar con el que inteligente es ahora podre planearlo todo con el)

_Kari: "muchas gracias a los dos no saben cómo les agradezco lo que han hecho por mí y por mi Tai"_

_Davis: "no te preocupes lo único que nos importa es que seas feliz"_

(Tras una abrazo entre los tres se despidieron y yo los despedí pero sabía que esta no era la última vez que nos veamos…. Ahora a cargar el celular para llamar a mí hermano más adelante)

-Hikari podría venir aquí

(Valla cuando fue la última vez que me llamaban por mi nombre y no niña o señorita la verdad esto se está poniendo raro)

-¿querían algo?

-si hija siéntate

- ¿que se les ofrece?

-bien han pasado 3 meses desde el día que dejamos de tener un hijo

-(esas palabras me lastiman tanto) y que quieren que haga

-queremos saber si estos tres meses han sido suficientes para que lo olvides

-es enserio 3 meses y ya creen que lo olvide acaso piensan que lo de nosotros es un chiste o un capricho entiendan esto lo de nosotros es amor de verdad

-crees que algún día lo puedas olvidar

-no, nunca podría

-eso es todo lo que quería saber

-porque….. Acaso nos van a apoyar

-claro que no…. Kari te queríamos dar una última oportunidad pero la desaprovechaste

-¿de qué hablan?

-desde hace unos meses tu madre y yo hemos estado platicando y decidimos que como tú nunca vas a olvidar a ese sujeto y que en cualquier descuido tú te vas a escapar con él por eso tan pronto tengas tus papeles de mayoría de edad te mandaremos a un convento donde olvidaras a ese que alguna vez llame hijo

-no lo puedo creer yo que pensé que algún día nos entenderían y podríamos ser una familia feliz pero ya veo que no….. Está bien traten de hacer lo que quieran pero les aseguro que nunca lograran que olvide a mi hermano primero me muero…. Ahora me voy buenas noches

(Aguante mi semblante serio hasta que llegue a mi habitación donde comencé a llorar desconsoladamente que podría hacer como me iría de aquí….. ya se mi hermano sabrá que hacer pero aun no es hora si hablo ahora con el mis padres podrían escuchar y arruinaría todo tengo que ser fuerte y saber esperar… han pasado 5 horas aquí son las 3 de la mañana y por fin puedo hablar con mi hermano después de tanto)

-hola

-Tai eres tú

-Kari ansiaba tanto escuchar tu voz…. Porque tardaste tanto

-es solo que, quería esperar a que mis padres se durmieran para hablar contigo

-ya veo pero me alegra que ya tengas todo

-bueno no exactamente

-¿de qué hablas?

-bien veras….. Hace poco mis padres me dijeron…. Que ….. que como nunca te voy a olvidar tan pronto tenga mis papeles me mandaran a un convento

-esos…. Desgraciado…..yo lo siento

-no…. No es tu culpa….yo también los odio…. Pero odiarlos no nos ayudara en nada…. Que haremos hermano

-pues no nos queda otra Kari tendremos que adelantar el día de tu escape

-¿y cuando haremos eso?

-¿cuándo te dan tus papeles?

-en tres días

-muy bien esa noche será tu escape

-pero es muy pronto…. Aún no hemos planeado nada

-lo sé pero no tendremos otra opción

-creo que tienes razón en tres días dejare atrás mi pasado y contigo forjare mi futuro

-te estaré esperando

-ahora creo que hay que dormir ya que mañana tengo mucho que planear

_**/3 días después/**_

(Muy bien ya todo estaba planeado a la media noche TK y Davis me estarían esperando fuera del edificio e iríamos en el auto del padre de Takeru rumbo al aeropuerto donde mi hermano ya les había dado dinero para que me compraran mi boleto que me darían al bajar ya tengo todo listo papeles listos, pasaporte, y mis maletas listas ahora solo unas horas más)

-¿qué quieren en mi habitación?

-no nada venimos por tus papeles

-¿y para que los quieren?

-pues como mañana iras a tu convento creímos que lo mejor sería que los cuidáramos por ti

-ustedes… no pueden

-¿no podemos qué?

-nada solo olvídenlo

(Ellos de seguro sospechaban que me escaparía ahora que puedo hacer…. Tendré que robarlos solo espero que se duerman pronto)

_**/6 horas después/**_

(Ya todo está listo arroje mis maletas por la ventana y ellos las recibieron y guardaron ya solo me faltan mis documentos…. mis padres se fueron a dormir hace dos horas espero que no despierten…. Su cuarto tantos recuerdos que me traen cuando era pequeña y buscaba refugio aquí pero solo fueron unos años ya que después lo busque en mi Tai…. Pero basta de recuerdos ahora donde están…. o no es broma están debajo de la almohada de mi papa…. Poco a poco me escabullo y con mucho cuidado los tomo y retiro si están todos ahora vámonos de aquí….. Poco a poco camino hacia la puerta viendo por última ves mi casa donde crecí ya que sabía que nunca más la volvería a ver adiós pasado)

-Hikari

(No puede ser que ellos, si al voltear veo a mis papas desde su puerta observándome)

-¿a dónde vas Hikari?

-yo….yo me voy… lo siento

-Hikari

-¿Qué pasa?

-si cruzas esa puerta dejare de tener una hija

(Esas palabras son tan dolorosas yo amo a mis padres y no quiero perderlos…. Pero mi hermano aunque si me voy ellos sufrirían mucho y…. no me gustaría pensar que por mi causa ellos sufran que voy a hacer)

-me alegra que hallas reconsiderado tus acciones hija eres bienvenida a nuestra casa


	11. casa es donde estés tu

Cap 11 casa es donde estés tu

(Diario de Taichi Yagami)

(Por fin anunciaron que su avión va a aterrizar llevo horas esperando solo espero que todo le haya salido bien ya que no he hablado con ella desde ayer…. Pero ella es fuerte sé que vendrá….. Por fin están saliendo pero no la veo ¿dónde estás Kari? ¿Qué te paso?)

….

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

-me alegra que hallas reconsiderado tus acciones hija eres bienvenida a nuestra casa

-no se equivocan si volví es solo para agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron por mí y por mi hermano pero es hora de que haga mi vida y lamentablemente creo que será sin ustedes…..

-no hija por favor no te vallas

-no les quiero decir adiós yo quisiera decir hasta pronto pero creo que eso depende de ustedes

-Kari

-Adiós papas los amo

¡Hikari!

(Con ese último grito cerré la puerta dejando atrás mi pasado y buscando un mejor mañana….. Cuando Salí de edificio TK y Davis me estaban esperando)

Davis: ¿que paso Kari porque te tardaste?

Kari: no nada solo una despedida

TK: nos vamos

Kari: si vámonos

(Alejarme de mi edificio dejando todo lo que concia atrás, mi familia mis amigos, mi vida pero por delante veía un futuro aunque doloroso se veía brillante sabía que sería feliz…. Tardamos poco por en llegar al aeropuerto donde me lleve una sorpresa estaba mi amiga yolei yo la hacía en la universidad en estos momentos)

Kari: ¿qué haces aquí?

Yolei: que no es obvio vine a despedirte amiga

Kari: ¿pero cómo supiste?

TK: velo como un regalo de despedida por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros tanta ayuda que nos brindaste, tantas risas y por ser nuestra mejor amiga

Kari: yo gracias chicos…. Saben les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi yo…sin ustedes no hubiese logrado esto enfrentarme a mis padres, tomar tantos riesgos si ustedes ahorita estaría rendida en mi cuarto simplemente llorando

Davis: no Kari tu siempre has sido valiente lo único que hicimos fue ayudarte a demostrarlo pero tu sola lo lograste

Kari: si fui valiente pero como no serlo cuando tengo una gran razón

Yolei: Kari amiga creo que nos veremos pronto

Kari: si siempre serás bienvenida en Londres

(En ese momento todos hasta el muy valiente Davis terminamos llorando ya que a partir de hoy todos niños cuando nos conocimos ahora prácticamente adultos todos tomaríamos caminos diferentes pero estoy segura que nos volveríamos a ver, subir al avión viendo a mis amigos reunidos fue una última buena imagen para recordar mi querida odaiba, pero ahora quiero ver a mi amor y ser feliz por fin con el….. un viaje agotador pero como siempre va a valer la pena y hay lo vi esperándome…. Por fin estoy con el cuándo me ve corre a donde estoy yo y no sé cómo le hace pero como si fuera una niña me levanta en el aire y me da vueltas antes de bajarme y darme un beso que me asegura que nunca más nos volveremos a separar)

-vámonos a casa amor

-casa es donde estés tu

(Después de recoger las maletas tomamos un taxi que nos llevó a un conjunto de departamentos muy grande)

-valla es gigante

-si Kari el edificio es más grande que el de odaiba

-y tiene…..

-claro cómo sé que te gusta busque uno con balcón

-pues qué esperas vamos a ver nuestro nuevo hogar

(Rápidamente llegamos y tomamos el elevador que nos llevó al séptimo piso donde se encontraba el departamento de mi hermano al entrar era muy diferente a mi antiguo departamento….. al entrar estaba del lado izquierdo el refrigerador, la estufa y los demás aparatos de la cocina, y una mesa unos pasos después llegabas a la sala donde habían 2 sillones y una pequeña mesa en buen Angulo para ver la TV que estaba sobre un estante….. hacia la izquierda se encontraba el baño, un gran closet y el balcón y por ultimo unos metros después de la televisión se encontraba la habitación que tenía muchas ganas de ver)

-¿qué te parece?

-valla es muy bonito

-si

-esta algo sucio pero está muy bonito

- bueno me debes de entender

-si te conozco no eres muy fanático de la limpieza

-y como estaba solo no le di mucha importancia…pero ahora que estas tu creo que tendré que darle una buena limpiada

-pero para eso ya habrá tiempo ahora solo quiero conocer nuestra habitación

-¿aunque este sucia?

-no me importa en lo más mínimo…. Solo quiero sentirte en mí

-está bien creo que será la mejor forma de darle comienzo a nuestra vida juntos

(No lo había pensado pero él tenía razón este era el comienzo de nuestra vida juntos ya sin reglas que no lo prohíban, sin miedo de ocultarlo y lo más importante sin tener que separaros de nuevo)

-estas lista para esto hermanita

-si por fin lo haremos en nuestro hogar

-si hermanita de hoy en adelante hogar será donde estemos los dos

-muy bien ahora ven aquí

(Fue el mejor momento de mi joven vida no solo por estar haciendo esto con mi amado si no por la ocasión tan especial que celebrábamos… celebrábamos que por fin podíamos estar juntos, celebrábamos que tantos sufrimientos valieron la pena y que de hoy en adelante ya no sería Tai y Kari de hoy en adelante seria Taikari….. fue quizás la ves que más hemos durado ya que al final estábamos agotados)

-valla venias con ánimos verdad

-perdón es que estas últimas semanas han sido tan duras

-si lamento eso

-no importa

-pero demostraste toda tu fortaleza

-si tal vez si

-digo no solo aguantaste 2 años sin mi si no que aguantaste a nuestros padres tres meses donde te tenían como rehén

-si fueron tiempos duros

-pero como se lo tomaron

-no muy bien dijeron….. que…. Que

-tranquila

-dijeron que…. Si me iba ellos dejarían de tener hija

-yo lo siento no sabia

-tranquilo fue duro pero tuve que elegir entre mis padres y tu…. Y sé que tome la decisión correcta

-no te preocupes te demostrare que si tomaste la decisión correcta

-confió en ti

-¿y ahora que quieres hacer?

-la verdad

-si

-quiero dormir el viaje fue agotador y no puede dormir bien

-está bien duérmete amor

(por fin dormir con el sabiendo que sería la primera de todas las noches de mi vida….. y aunque prendió el televisor costándome más que pudiera conciliar el sueño termino siendo una agradable noche… no sé cuánto dormí pero si sé que al despertar mi hermano estaba parado frente a mí ya vestido y con una maleta)  
-¿hermano a dónde vas?

-lo siento Kari pero tengo que ir al entrenamiento

-¿y cuando volverás?

-en un par de horas

-está bien

-hay comida en el refri si te da hambre

-muy bien hermanito

(Entonces salió por la puerta y escuche que cerro la principal yo ya no pude seguir durmiendo por lo cual después de vestirme y desayunar me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala viendo todo a mi alrededor, no sabía que hacer la verdad necesito un pasatiempo)

-ahhhh creo que veré la TV

(Cambie de canal en canal buscando algo que me interesara pero nada hasta que por casualidad escuche el nombre de mi hermano y me intereso mucho)

"_bueno retomemos un tema que ha estado presente desde el arranque de la temporada y que tiene muy enojados a los directivos y que decir de la afición…mucho se habla de que podría ser vendido a un equipo de menor importancia"_

_(De que hablan, él nunca me hablo de eso porque no me dijo que estaba en esas circunstancias)_

"_pues si como todos sabrán cuando arranco la temporada se esperaba mucho de Taichi Yagami después de la gran presentación que tuvo la temporada pasada y más después de ser llamado de titular al arranque del partido pero por alguna razón después de las vacaciones perdió el nivel que traía ya que en las jornadas no ha podido meter gol y está a 12 del goleador de la liga y no ha sido llamado en tres partidos no sé qué le paso o que le hicieron pero sí es seguro que de no recomponer el vuelo esta joven promesa será solo eso una promesa"_

(Fue mi culpa yo lo preocupe a tal grado que perdió todo por lo que había luchado seria por mi causa que el perdería su sueño no lo sé pero debe hablar con él aunque aún falta para que vuelva)

(Diario de Taichi Yagami)

(No quisiera tener que dejar a mi hermanita pero ya tengo mucho con que la gente del club estén enojados conmigo por tantos fallos que he tenido y como no tenerlos si no podía dejar de pensar en mi Kari y en lo que sufría por eso no pude marcar gol y perdí mi oportunidad como titular y como dicen por mi causa estábamos en el lugar 16 de la liga….. pero sé que todo va a cambiar ahora que ella está conmigo ya que podre enfocarme al futbol y si se puede porque no hasta ser campeones de algo…lo que sea)

-¿hermano a dónde vas?

(Valla si se despertó que bueno para no tener que dejarle una nota)

-lo siento Kari pero tengo que ir al entrenamiento

-¿y cuando volverás?

-en un par de horas

-está bien

-hay comida en el refri si te da hambre

-muy bien hermanito

(El camino al centro de entretenimiento fue como cada mañana desde que comenzó la temporada)

-eres un idiota Yagami

-no sirves para nada

-regrésate a tu casa

(Aunque eso no me importaba ya que les demostraría a todos el verdadero nivel de mi futbol)

-Tai apúrate

-lo siento

(En este entrenamiento di todo lo que tenía sorprendiendo no solo a mis compañeros si no al técnico que después de la práctica se acercó a hablar conmigo)

-me hablaba señor

-¿dime que te paso?

-¿de qué habla?

-pues la temporada pasada fue increíble para ti después inicias con tan mal paso y hoy bienes y juegas como nunca que pasa

-es solo que había problemas en mi casa pero ya terminaron por eso vengo con todo y volveré a ser el mejor

-pues eso espero porque el próximo partido iras a la banca

-enserio me volverá a convocar

-sí solo no lo arruines

-no se preocupes no lo hare

-ahora vete te veré mañana temprano

-si señor

(Podría ser más feliz tenia a mi hermanita en casa, me habían vuelto a convocar ahora solo era demostrar el futbol que me trajo hasta acá… bueno ahora volver a casa a ver a mi Kari)

-amor ya llegue (soné como serie de televisión)

-te estaba esperando

-¿para qué?

-¿porque no me contaste todo lo que te paso en estos tres meses?

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿porque no me dijiste que tiene tres semanas que no te convocan?

-yo

-es todo por mi culpa

-no claro que no…. Es solo que nunca pude olvidarte y pensar en ti pues me distraía

-¿y porque no dijiste nada?

-porque no quería que te preocuparas ya que tenías muchos problemas con nuestros padres y uno mas no serviría de nada

-pero

-no te preocupes fue solo mientras tu no estabas aquí ya que hoy hable con el técnico y me dijo que debido a lo bien que lo hice hoy me daría otra oportunidad

-es enserio

-si

-está bien pero ya no más secretos si de hoy en adelante somos un equipo que luchara contra todo

-está bien…..ahora que dices si salimos

-salir

-si vamos a comer

-está bien solo deja me cambio

-está bien mientras me voy a bañar

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

(Salimos del departamento y fuimos a comer a un restaurant cercano nada lujoso pero era lo que quería)

-¿y dime cómo te sientes aquí en Londres?

-bien solo que….

-pasa algo amor

-no es solo que….. Pues cuando te vas no tengo mucho que hacer….. y la verdad me aburre

-ya veo no había pensado en eso y que te gustaría hacer

-no se….. me gustaría ir a la escuela pero estamos a mitad del semestre así que mejor no

-mmmmm pues tu solo dime que quieres hacer y yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda

-pus no se la verdad yo solo….

**Taichi Yagami**

(Antes de que pudiéramos seguir platicando llegaron un montón de gente desconocida con cámaras y micrófonos)

-¿podemos hacerle unas preguntas?

-lo siento no puedo estoy platicando así que si podrían

-¿y quién es ella? ¿Es su novia?

-yo soy…..

-no ella es mi hermana

-¿y qué haces aquí jovencita?

-yo vine a…..

-ella vino a estudiar pero ya déjenos seguir con nuestra comida

(No entendí lo que paso me pusieron tantas cámaras enfrente que…. Bueno me estrese)

-lamento eso

-¿Qué?

-si fue mi culpa… veras como jugador uno es constantemente atacado por la prense y más ahora que no estoy dando resultados

-no te preocupes no es tu culpa…. Digo sabia en lo que me metía al ser la novia de un futbolista

-gracias por entenderlo

-pero te tengo una pregunta

-dime

-¿porque les dijiste que soy tu hermana?

-de que hablas si eres mi hermana

-¿porque no le dijiste que soy tu novia?

-porque bueno es que en este momento estoy en tantos problemas que uno más sería malo….. Además no quería que te molestaran cuando apenas estas llegando

-¿seguro que es eso?

-si Kari

-muy bien confiare en ti pero prométeme que pronto lo dirás

-si claro pero por ahora disfrutemos de la ciudad

(No sé por qué no confiaba en sus palabras pero creo que son solo inventos míos….. eso espero)

/meses después/

(Han pasado tan rápido tantos meses todo había sido bueno el vivir con mi hermano, pasar casi todo el tiempo con él (a excepción de cuando tenía que salir de Tottenham por un partido)pero aun así pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, nuestra primera navidad como una pareja y mi primer semestre en la universidad)

-amor estas lista

-si

-te emociona

-bueno no creí cuando me lo dijiste hace un año

-si te prometí que verías un partido en un palco y es lo que hice

-solo espero que lo ganes

-tranquila ya veras que así será

-confió en ti

(Mi hermano viajo a su centro de entrenamiento y yo fui al palco donde me encontré a un viejo conocido)

-hola Glenn

-Kari hola

-¿qué haces aquí?

-pues tu hermano me invito a ver su partido

-ya veo

-¿y tu viniste desde odaiba a ver el partido?

-no ahora vivo con el

-es enserio

-si voy a estudiar la universidad el próximo semestre

-ya veo…..pues me alegra

-¿y ha habido alguna oferta por mi hermano?

-pues hay rumores y equipos que preguntan por el…. Pero nada concreto

-me alegra tanto

-sí y más que tu hermano haya vuelto a su nivel de juego ya que si no todo podía haberse terminado

-lo se

-¿dime tu sabes que le paso?

-tuvo unos problemas en casa….pero ya paso

-está bien….. mira ya están saliendo

(El partido estaba por comenzar era el Tottenham hotspur vs los líderes y ya campeones el manchester united así que a ellos ya no les importaba ganar pero al equipo de mi hermano si porque si ganaba lograría entrar a la Europa legue pero solo si ganaba el partido arranco y bueno fue un juego muy emocionante con ambos equipo atacando siendo mi hermano el que marcara primero marcando así su gol 30 de la campaña siendo ya el máximo goleador de la liga)

-con tantos goles estoy seguro de que cualquier equipo lo querrá

-eso espero

(El partido siguió su normalidad llegando al minuto 67 cuando los visitantes marcaron ese gol del empate que volvía a poner todo igual pasaron los minutos como si fueran segundos llegando al 88 y un tiro de esquina que podría resolverlo todo….. el centro le callo a mii hermano y como la primera vez tiro yyyy…. Lástima que en el futbol no siempre se puede ser el héroe ya que ese tiro fue directo al Angulo pero el portero aún no sé cómo logro detenerlo siendo esta la última oportunidad clara del partido cuando termino se escuchó el disgusto del público y los gritos insultando a todos)

-creo que lo mejor será que vuelva a mi casa

-sí creo que sí, yo me quedare

-nos veremos luego

(Regrese a mi casa esperando que mi hermano volviera pronto pero no fue así…..pasaron horas hasta decidí salir a buscarlo no sabía dónde hasta que recordé esa magnífica rueda de la fortuna que me llevo cuando llegue aquí….. fui y hay estaba solo viendo el agua y lanzando piedras)

-Taichi

-hola Kari

-qué diablos estabas haciendo me tenías preocupada

-yo solo vine aquí a pensar

-¿qué te pasa porque estas tan preocupado?

-bueno es que…. Por mi culpa perdimos, todo fue mi culpa creo que me debería rendir

-lo siento pero es necesario

-¿qué?

(Le pegue no me gusta hacerlo pero era necesario, el solo se tocó la mejilla y se me quedo viendo)

-recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que te pegue

-no

-fue aquella vez que me dijiste que no sabías si lo lograrías

-¿y qué?

-mírate lo lograste eres un gran jugador eres el mejor anotador de la liga

-yo….pero

-que no eres malo por no poder cargar todo un equipo, eres tan bueno que gracias a ti el equipo subió de la posición 16

-creo que tienes razón

-claro que la tengo tu eres demasiado bueno…..y pronto estarás en un equipo igual de bueno que tu

-tienes razón no me puedo dejar ganar por una pequeña caída, tengo que levantarme y seguir adelante

-así me gusta este es el Tai del que me enamore

-ahora vallamos a casa

-si vámonos

(Pasaron las semanas que referían a vacaciones mi hermano me llevo a conocer parís, era lo bueno de tener un novio con dinero…. Pero la verdad no me importaría que pasáramos la vacaciones en casa yo lo único que quiero es estar con él…. Pero bueno ya se acercan el inicio de la temporada 2009/2010 y mi regreso a la escuela, aunque yo a un esperaba que a mi hermano le llegara otra oferta porque su contrato estaba por expirar y él no quería firmar la renovación)

-oye Kari

-dime hermano

-he estado pensando y creo que tendré que firmar el contrato

-te hace feliz

-no yo ya no quiero estar aquí pero…. Bueno no puedo hacer nada las únicas ofertas que me han llegado son de equipos más chicos

-pues hermano lo único que quiero es que seas feliz y si firmas y no juegas feliz nadie será feliz

-pues bueno me mando mensaje Glenn dice que tengo otra oferta pero con mi suerte será de segunda división

-arriba ese ánimo hermano

-creo que sí, bueno vuelvo en un rato amor

-sí, te estaré esperando y ya verás que todo estará bien

-ahhh… nos veremos luego

(Él se fue con cara triste y me dolía verlo así no sé qué hacer yo lo apoyaría en todo pero a pobre de mi hermano creo que lo único que le puedo hacer es una cena especial y en la noche tratar de darle un regalo especial para que olvide sus penas)

-hermano has vuelto

-si Kari

-¿y porque tan feliz?

-bueno es que me llego una gran oferta

-es enserio… valla me alegro por ti y de que equipo

-¿a que no adivinas?

-el Chelsea

-mejor

-el arsenal

-mejor

-el manchester

-mejor

(Ya me estaba matando la curiosidad y nada que el cedía)

-ya dime

-bueno hermanita veras se trata del…

(Diario de Taichi Yagami)

(No me gustaba ser una carga para mi hermanita pero bueno que más podía decir ni yo mismo lo entendía por un lado me ofrecían seguir en el club y un aumento pero yo ya no me sentía cómodo sabía que en el club no lograría mucho pero lo malo es que nadie me ofrecía nada tal vez una que otra oferta de un club más chico pero no era lo que buscaba, solo espero que esta sea la oferta que he estado esperando)

-hola Glenn

-Tai gusto en verte

-si es un gusto verte

-qué te pasa porque tan triste

-son tantas cosas ya sabes el club, las ofertas

-ya veo entonces no creo que sea el momento para decirte que recibiste una oferta del **Inter de Milan**

-si yo….. que

-si esta mañana llego una oferta por dos años y el triple de lo que ganas actualmente

-es…. Es enserio

-si…

-valla el inter uno de los grandes de Italia

-si….. 4 campeonatos de liga seguidos los respaldan

-¿y me quieren a mi seguro?

-si te quieren para remplazar a su delantero estrella que se fue al barca

-valla aun no lo creo

-pues tienes que hacerlo… entonces que dices

-yo claro que…..espera es que yo

-te en tiendo

-¿de qué hablas?

-pues hay un viejo dicho que dice primero has caso a tu corazón, luego a tu cabeza y luego tu mujer decidirá…. Pero en tu caso tú hermana

-sí creo que tienes razón

-entonces ve y pregúntale porque tenemos que responder hoy

-si claro vuelvo en una hora

(No lo podía creer ese si era un equipo muy grande pero estaba en Italia y mi hermana estaba en la universidad y yo no quiero separarme de ella por lo que si es necesario me tendré que quedar aquí….. llegue y rápido la hice sufrir un poco pero después estuve listo para decirle la gran noticia)

-ya dime

-bueno hermanita veras se trata del… Inter de Milán

-¿y eso es bueno?

-bromeas es uno de los equipos más importantes de Europa

-tan bueno es

-hermanita llevan 4 títulos seguidos

-ya veo pero te tengo una pregunta

-dime

-¿ese equipo es de Italia verdad?

-si yo…..

-¿ya firmaste algo?

-no claro que no

-¿porque no?

-porque somos una pareja y una decisión así de importante la debemos de tomar juntos

-es enserio

-sí, si tú me lo pides renovare con el Tottenham

-pues entonces creo que debes apurarte porque una oferta así no viene diario

-¿qué?

-hermano no importa lo que decidas yo iré contigo e Italia me parece un país muy bonito

-entonces dejarías esta casa para irte conmigo a Italia

-te lo dije una vez mi casa es donde estés tú y solo donde estés tu

-te amo sabes

-yo también

-me encantaría quedarme a celebrar pero tengo que ir a decirle a Glenn

-muy bien….. Pero regresando celebraremos

(Rápido tome un Taxi fui a ver a Glenn que por mi sonrisa se lo imagino)

-¿y bien Tai algo que quieras decir?

-nos vamos a Italia

-bien te llamo mañana para confirmarte todos los detalles

-gracias….. de verdad gracias

(Salí de su hotel y una vez me encontré lejos no pude contener las lágrimas… el inter cuatro títulos de liga seguidos….. una copa, está en champions y me quieren para sustituir a su estrella… además y lo más importante tengo a mi Kari a mi lado al fin soy feliz)


End file.
